She's the One
by KoromaCol
Summary: After her parents called it a quits Jazmine DuBois still had that happiness that everyone long for. Moving back to Woodcrest; her once home, was not a big deal however she now has to face school drama, old nemesis, Love, agony, and dealing with her secret past. Will she be able to take on the pressure? Find out in She's the One.
1. Chapter 1

**A Clean Slate.**

**November 4.2011**

_**Jazmine's P.O.V**_

When my dance school (Rhythm Affiliation Division or RADs) was burned down, I was devastated. I was in the dance department and Criminal Justice department. Although my school was known for dancing it had other individualities in case girls wanted to back down and since it was a private school, things were really tough. You had to be part of two departments in order to graduate and maintain a 3.5 GPA. I'm a Junior, and just turned 16. One of Chicago's gang decided to burn down my school. I did not know which gang did it but I did not care, I soon learn that I had to move out from Chicago and move in with my father. I missed dad, he is still cool in my eyes, although Bethany says he is quite an emotional being and lame, I didn't care. Bethany loved dad too but she didn't find him cool like I did.

My name is Jazmine DuBois, my mother never change my name although she remarried, I liked my named. She respected that, Mom was cool too. Very cool actually and Curtis I mean dad was awesome, they spoiled me with many materials but I did not change, I saw how it had affected my associates who says they are my friends. You see I am not quite fond of these girls, they are how do I say this in a respectful kind of way?... Ok never mind. They are liars, cheaters, back stabbers, rude and two faced. I fudging dislike drama and I did not like... whatsoever...the boys that had 'chilled' by our school. One of them try to touch me and I almost hospitalized him. However, above all the nonsense stood some cool people I did manage to call friends but I saw them like two or five times out of the whole years of growing up.

Yes I am a virgin but not many people believe that. Sometimes I do not either, I am a 40D, have a tiny waist, mad curves, and a huge butt I was a size 15 because of my butt. My mother said that was the black in me. I still didn't understand what the truck she meant but whatever.

I was quite excited to move back in with dad, but I know he would be expecting me with straight hair because of my modeling career, innocent, still liking pink and teddy bears.

He wouldn't expect me driving a Bugatti Veyron super sport, my hair curly out, and tattoos. This was going to be awkward. Moving back was a huge issue now that I think about it.. it was a clean slate.

I was following the small moving truck to my daddy's house. All it had in there was like three boxes full of my clothes, two boxes of my shoes, and a very tiny box of my makeup. I was more excited because I was going to spend time with my home girl Bethany. She was so adorable and I love everything about her.

We finally arrive, I park where my dad told me too, and I step out. A lot of people stare once I step out. Like they never seen a black girl before...oh right. This was Woodcrest.

Dad hadn't come home yet, but Emerald had stepped out and soon a white bus quite fancy had arrived it read Wuncler Private High School. Bethany was home. Emerald ran to me and hugged me, I hugged her back of course. She smell like peaches.

"Jazmine look at you so grown up." She stated.

I gave her a warm smile and I see Bethany stepped out after this huge Afro boy steps out in front of him was a white girl holding hands with a guy with cornrows.

I soon let go off Emerald and run to Bethany I walk towards her.

"I missed you so much!" I yell out loud. Earning some stares from the rest of people who came out of the bus. She looks at me and smiles. I go in for a hug and she accepts it.

I grab her hand and we walk to our house but not without people staring at us. I guess they never seen tattoos in their life. I was wearing a red tank top with white high waist shorts, some red comeback boots, and a small sleeveless white jacket.

About my tattoos: I had sleeves tattoos that were very noticeable, they were mostly red roses growing and they look so beautiful. I also had a tattoo on my left side of my back that was a feather that was descending into little birds that read free yourself but it couldn't be seen cause I was covering it with my tank top and my sleeveless jacket. I also had a tattoo on the right side of my stomach that was a Sakura branch cover by my shirt. Also a dream catcher tattoo on my left thigh that was covered by my shorts. Oh by the way I also had some back dimples but they were not pierced and mostly covered.

I technically drag Bethany and she helps me get the boxes out. I couldn't help but talk to her. "I missed you like crazy, I am excited to start school with you, I hope we have classes together." I was quite talkative and Bethany wasn't, this was not like her character.

_**Bethany's P.O.V**_

I was right behind Huey when I step out... I get yelled at by a girl, I was frighten I thought I was going to get jumped again but it was someone I already knew... Jazzy.

I slightly give her a very tiny smile and she drags me to our home. I was excited to see Jazmine but she did not know I was a loser and I did not want to disappoint her with the way I looked. I used to be girly, popular, but ever since I went to high school it was all over. Now I just dressed in sweatpants, big jackets, tied my blonde long hair in a bun, and wore my glasses instead of my contacts.

I helped her with the stuff inside, and I notice all the stares. I mostly saw Riley and Huey stared but I did not care, Caesar took a glance but is ok with me. However, My crush was staring super hard and I got sad that he was staring at her like he was ready to get with her. There goes my chances but then again he would have never dated me. His name was Cairo Jackson, I know him since middle school and I knew Huey did not get along with him... like at all. He was one of the most popular guy, player, quarterback, just turn 17 years old, chocolate texture, black eyes, he was just so fine. I stop staring at him when Jazmine passed by me and went inside the house. I followed inside and then the truck left. I saw Jazmine car before I enter the house and she took the box from me.

We had one more box left and then two cops pulled over my house.

"Mrs. DuBois are you ok?" One of the cops questioned.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" Emerald answers back.

"Yeah we had a called stating that there was a uhm.. gangster in town?" The cop said.

I look at Huey and the other kids who were wondering what is up with the cops.

Jazmine came outside. The cops touched their guns.

She walked towards her car, open it, and took out her gym bag.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" Jazmine questioned while smiling. Her smiled had killed them. I walk next to her.

"Yeah is there a problem officer?" I questioned them.

"No uh.. ya'll have a nice time." They said walking back to their cars.

"Huh? What was that about?" Jazmine questioned.

"Nothing Jazz. Let's go back inside." I said.

_**Outside the house.**_

"Damn that bitch was thick as fuck and she got mad boobs. I got to get with her." Cairo tells Dewey, Julian, Mitchell, and Alexander.

Huey over hears and makes a disgusted face.

"What Freeman is there a problem?" Cairo sneered.

"Yes, You." Huey retorted.

"Guess after all these years you still being a little bitch about everything." Cairo replied.

Huey ignored him and started to walk in his house.

"Huey you gonna let a niggah talk to you like that." Riley stammered.

"I don't care." Huey stated.

"HEY CAIRO YOU A BITCH!" Cindy yells.

"Suck me hoe!" Cairo replies and Cindy and Riley were about to fight him until they were stop by Michael Caesar who was well very buff and strong.

"Ey. Calm ya'll asses down. Let's just go inside." Caesar said. They all enter the house.

"Hey that girl that was with Bethany looked familiar. Can't believe the cops came but they left because of her smile." Cindy started the conversation while she played against Riley in a car racing game.

"Yeah and she was fine." Riley stated only to be backslap by Cindy.

"Babe she a hoe and you aint' calm down. I was just stating the facts." Riley argued.

"Keep going Reezy and you aint' getting shit tonight." Cindy declared while walking to the door.

"Babe I am sorry.." You can hear Riley say. They argued in the hallway that leads to the door.

Huey exhales and it catches Caesar attention.

"What's up brother?" Caesar asked.

"That's the girl I talked about Ceez." Huey said.

"Oh Shit. Your little crush, Ey look at the bright side she fine ass fuck." Caesar commented.

"Nah. She isn't the same. She looks like on the girls from our school. Materialistic and annoying." Huey confessed.

"Didn't you say she was like that when she was little?" Caesar questioned.

"But not like that. She was annoying but she listen. And she was materialistic when it came down to donating and doing good shit. She has changed." Huey said.

"Man. Whatever, she fine ass fuck. But then again I like Bethany but she won't even look at niggah." Caesar confessed.

"Is been six years Ceez, why don't you ask her out already?" Huey said.

"Cause man, she like Cairo. Like him out of everyone else. But I am friends with her, that is all I am." Caesar said sadly.

"You mope to much Ceez." Huey teased.

"Man whatever." Caesar retorted.

_**Jazmine's P.O.V**_

Saturday passed by really quickly. Dad was quite shocked by my tattoos but my smiled had killed him. So he was ok with it. Especially when he saw my grades, a rocking 5.9 GPA and straight A's, Dual Enrollment classes, IB courses and all AP Courses. Honor classes were so freshman year. Besides I was a good girl, I had over 800 community hours, played volleyball, went and won nationals worldwide every year with my dance crew, never really socialize so much, and never got into a fight... in school grounds... or at least where I did not get arrested or suspended.

"Dad. I am sorry about the tattoos. I just really wanted them. I should have asked you instead of just mom." I replied with all honesty. In reality I didn't think to asked that it never came to me.

"Is ok Jazzy...how I missed you baby girl... even though you don't really look like a baby no longer you will always look like it to me.. Jazmine I got a serious question though." Tom says.

"Go ahead Dad." I replied.

"What happen to your school? Why did it get burn down?" Tom asked.

"The gang had reveal that it took up to much space and flaunted money, but in all honesty the girls that went there were coming from poverty and hoods trying to get into a good dance school. My step dad thought it open up new opportunities but the gang members didn't see it that way although they had apologize. They said they didn't realize that it was a school striving for success... something they never had. The girls that attend to that school have been transfer on full ride scholarships to a new school near their homes. But I had to come here because mom said she didn't like the neighborhood." I replied.

"Oh Honey.. I am so sorry.. You must miss you friends like crazy." Tom declares.

"Actually dad, I had associates, the girls over there were just too materialistic and plastic for me... and I mean plastic like fake thighs, butts, and breast... even their noses. It was weird. Some of them were cool and some were just plain rude. So I just stuck to myself. Mom never told you? But I did have some friends but I saw them like a couple of times per year." I asked.

"Well she mention you not ever going to any parties... or being social because of your modeling stage." Tom said.

"Cool. And I won't be modeling for a while either. It feels great to be normal." I stated.

We soon have dinner, and off to bed. I asked dad if I can go running tomorrow he tried to say no but Emerald convinced him to let me.

_**Sunday Morning. November 6 2011**_

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

I was jogging in the early morning; I always do whenever the weekend reaches. I usually meet Caesar on the way but he said he would running late. I finally go up the hill, I always come here when I want to get away from Riley...or people in general. Then I notice a strawberry orange curly hair going up and down. I did not like people being up here one good scowl will teach them a lesson.

I reach to the top and see someone I know or use to know doing pushups. She was wearing some short Nike's sweatpants with a sports bra and some Nike shoes. She has Beats on and is currently counting she reaches the number 155, and continues... I stare at her. She wasn't facing me, she was facing the other way. She looked great, in shape, and very uh well sexy. I saw her other tattoos... is quite sexy.. then I notice some back dimples... I sort of drool a little.

I caught myself...then walk in front of her she sees me now , I scowl at her and she saw me ... but she just continues and then stops at 200. She wipes of her hands and stretches a little more. I didn't say anything I just sit down and breathe. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was not the same Jazmine I knew. She was fine but I could see she wasn't her regular self anymore.

I wanted to say something and then Caesar reach the top. Jazmine was still doing her stretches then she stop and change her song. She was playing "Changes" by Tupac then it went to "Heartbeat" by Childish Gambino. She looks up at us this time and goes back down the hill and begins to jog in the park.

"So what was that about?" Caesar asked me.

"She was up here doing some pushups then stretches now she gone. That's about it." I replied.

"You aint' say anything to her?" He asked.

"No. And she didn't say anything to me either." I replied I look down and see she drop a glove. I pick it up and see her again.

I stretch my hand out to her and she takes off her headphones.

"Thanks man." She says as she slowly takes the glove back.

I didn't say anything.

"I will take that as in no problem." She said before walking away down again to the hill and putting her head phones on.

"Man you could have say something to her." Ceez Complained.

"But I didn't want to." I stated.

"Man. You missing the opportunity." Ceez complained once again.

"And?" I stated.

"You have had a crush on her since you were ten. Literally is it gone that fast?" Ceez commented.

"Yeah, is called realization." I stated.

"Bullshit. I bet you drool over her back dimples. Dimples seem to be your weakness." Ceez snickered while doing some pushups.

"Shut up." I said in a defeated tone.

_**Monday Morning. November 7 2011. 7:45 am (School starts at 8am)**_

The Bus finishes dropping of the kids of Wuncler High, School population mostly Caucasians, then Asians are the second majority, then everyone else is minorities, some native Americans, African Americans, Hispanics, etc.

There were some kids parked with their cars. Huey had finally got a white Hybrid Leaf, he couldn't stand that bus. But he would have to take Riley, Cindy, and Caesar with him. He personally didn't mind Caesar tagging along. Except Caesar had bought his Maserati the same day Huey got his car.

They met, Ming and Hiro in the front door of the school they clapped them up.

"Whad Up dawgs?" Hiro questioned.

"Wassup Chino... sup lil china." Ceez replied.

All of the sudden they stop talking when a Bugatti drives up and parks.

Two girls step out and everyone has their eyes set on them.

"Damn who the fine mamasitas coming out?" Hiro asked.

"Well I know the one with the bun hair is Jazmine DuBois. Her and I used to be cool but guess she don't remember her best friend. And I don't know who the other chick is probably her new friend." Cindy stated and got a looked from Huey.

"Oh shit? The one Huey has been crushing on? Little miss innocent pony loving white girl?" Ming laughed.

"Yeah. Guess she went through some changes but the girl looks hot though." Cindy admitted.

Jazmine was wearing some tight black leggings that made her ass look even better than it already was, also she wore a white tank top. She was carrying a red gym bag, and she wore some red Nike shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun, it look control today instead of the a curly hair she had when she came back. A lot of boys were staring at her with awe and some girls were noticing all her tattoos and looked scared of her. Other girls thought she was cool.

The girl next to her wore some red high waist pants, with white flats, a white crop top and a black leather sleeveless jacket She had a French braid on the side of her hair, and red hoop earrings. Red lipstick and winged eye make-up. She wasn't caked with it. It was simple yet sexy.

They reach right where Huey and the gang were staying by. The girl grab Jazmine's hand and said something the gang could hear clearly.

"Jazmine I want to go home; people just keep looking at me. I feel really stupid.. I don't think I should come to school like this." She said shyly looking down at her flats.

Jazmine lifted the girl's chin up and smile at her. Then let her go and started to walk away.

"JAZMINE DUBOIS!" The girl yelled.

"BETHANY DUBOIS!" She yells back while she walks away.

People gasped. Jazmine stops and turns to her.

"Well come on, you have to show me where the office is. And you look great you said you wanted a makeover so don't complain now Bumble Bee." Jazmine replied with a smile. This smile caught Huey's attention.

Bethany smiles back and runs to her. They walk inside. Hand in hand like they were little sisters.

"WOW." Ceez says with his mouth drooling.

"Gross man. Here" Ming said while handing his a Kleenex tissue. The gang laughed out loud earning some stares.

The school grounds were quite shocked with Bethany new appearance. Even Cairo. Now he wanted two girls in his life. But he knew that Bethany was easy but he didn't know about Jazmine. He has met her before but first impressions are everything.

Bethany usually sat by herself but Cindy and Ming always sat with her. Always there like they were personal body guards for her. And well Huey, Caesar, and Hiro would sit with her as well. Especially Caesar.

_**Lunchtime**_

"Hey Beth. You look great but I think you looked better the way you were before." Ceez honestly said.

"Thanks Ceez. But I wanted to try something new. I ask my sister and she hooked me up." Bethany replied.

Cairo came close to the table and started to talk.

"Damn..DuBois..You look great and fine as fuck." He finished.

Bethany gleamed with joy and giggled softly. Then Jazmine walks in and gets a bottle water from the vending machine. She smiles and waves at Bethany.

Cairo thought she was calling him over so he begins to walk to her. But Jazmine ignores him and goes to Bethany. No one notice except the gang and they laughed even Huey but Bethany didn't cause she didn't understand what happen.

"Bumble Bee." Jazmine said with glee.

"Hey. How was AP Literature?" Bethany questions her. Before Jazmine can answer.

"You guys mind if I seat here?" Jazmine asked.

"No no sit down. I am Cynthia by the way but you can call me Cindy." Cindy said. As Jazmine took a seat next to her and sat.

"Ok Cool...they look at her.. Oh yeah I am Jazmine.. Jazmine DuBois." Jazmine says.

"Cool. I am Michael Caesar but you can call me Ceez or Caesar." Ceez states.

"I am Riley but call me Reezy or Young Reezy or Escobar or Riley Escobar..." Riley snickered he would continued until he saw Jazmine give him a 'seriously?' look and Cindy had backslapped him..again.

"I am Ming Long Dou. But you can call me Lil China or China. In Spanish or English." Ming stated.

"I am Hiro. People call me Chino or Dj." Hiro stated.

Huey stood their quite.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Huey said.

"Boy say your name." Caesar hit him with his elbow.

"I am not the welcoming committee. She doesn't need to know my name." Huey said as he gave Jazmine a scowl.

"Ok... In that case Freeman. I'm sorry that my presence has annoyed you. Guess you haven't change. And I know Reezy and Cin. I personally did a fundraiser with them.. sorry about losing the money.." Jazmine pleaded.

"Is cool." Riley replied. Cindy smiles with gleam.

"You remember us?" Huey asked as his eyebrows knitted a confused look.

"Uh yeah... But Bethany. AP Lit was pretty cool." Jazmine said. As she drink from her bottle and ignored Huey.

"How was dance class?" Bethany continued.

"Other than the fact that the teacher stared at my tattoos, and petted me... she sighed.. "like I was some dog.. but I managed to control my anger; my rehearsals would begin right after my lunch break. I already ate a salad. So I am stuffed." Jazmine stated.

"Jazmine cool tattoos... by the way what happen girl? You used to be about Ponies and all that girly shit now you come in here with straight up tattoos and a black girl's body." Cindy commented.

Jazmine laughed out loud. Her laughter caught Huey's attention. "Guess some things haven't change since I left. But nothing major happen, I just liked being inked. Sorry if you guys are like disturb by it, I wouldn't mind hiding them." Jazmine stated.

"Is cool Girl. They look amazing!" Ming replied.

"So Jazmine. How come you didn't say anything to us before?" Cindy asked.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to but I was busy when I first saw you guys and then I saw Huey at the hill on Sunday but he didn't say anything so I thought he didn't remember me. So I was going to start conversation after I said thanks because he picked up my glove but he never responded back so I thought he forgot me so I didn't feel like approaching him besides the scowl he gave me that day seemed like he didn't want to talk to me, so I left. And the way he responded today I would think that he doesn't really want me around here so uh.. I apologize.." Jazmine responded.

"Sorry about that." Huey said. Earning a smile from Caesar.

"Is cool." Jazmine stated.

"So Bumble Bee.. How was AP Chemistry?" Jazmine asked Bethany.

"It was ok. I just wish you had Chemistry with me." Bethany replied.

"Oh I am sorry Bumble Bee but I took it my sophomore year." Jazmine replied.

"Is cool. Maybe you can help me with the homework cause is hard.." Bethany confessed.

"You got it." Jazmine stated.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Jazmine asked the gang.

"Since Beth was still in fifth grade and half of us where in sixth. So six years." Caesar said while eating his Pizza.

"Cool. Bumble Bee has mention you guys. Is cool that I know a little bit about you all." Jazmine said.

Then Cairo came and interrupted the conversation.

"Damn Jazmine you look great. Never knew you was a DuBois. Who knew my ex girlfriend would be here?" Cairo. Earning a glance from the gang but a scowl from Huey.

Jazmine looked at him blanked face.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Jazmine said wickedly.

"Damn you don't remember me.. the good times we had?" Cairo snickered.

She laughed out loud. "I remember beating you up but not hooking up with you. That's really cute how you thought about it that way .. to make yourself feel better aww you poor unfortunate soul." Jazmine snickered.

Cairo laugh "Please bitch you aint' do shit to me."

"Language sir. Besides I rather be cut in half than be or have been with you." Jazmine said. "I have to go, time for auditions wish me luck." Jazmine said to Bethany. She got up and bumped Cairo on purpose while saying "Not my bad."

The gang laughed out loud until Bethany questioned Cairo suspiciously.

"I didn't know Jazmine knew you." Bethany says silently.

"Yeah. She was my high school slut. But we were cool." Cairo said.

The gang is surprised. But Bethany gets mad and says something.

"That's funny cause Jazmine attended an ALL girls dance high school and she never had a boyfriend, or a first kiss, but yet she is a slut that's a little unbelievable since she is a virgin. She just shivers at the thought, I never knew my big sister was like that.. But guess what she isn't ... so don't you dare say shit about her Cairo.. that's messed up." Bethany says while she walks away after she finishes. Cairo is left there and the gang follows Bethany.

In the practice room. The gang sat down by the door of the practice room. It was huge. Class was in section right now but not in session just practice. It was at least 15 minutes before lunch ended so the gang stuck around.

"Jazmine DuBois?" A lady called out.

Jazmine steps out. She wearing the same outfit she did this morning.

"Good Afternoon Ms. DuBois. I am Karen Joyce. You can begin now."

A soft ballet songs begins. And she does so great as she begins. She looked so lovely, the gang had stared at her with awe, and then a minute later the music stops.

"Uh Jazmine dear, that was lovely but do you know anything rather than Ballet?" Ms. Joyce asked.

"I thought this was a dance class..for ballet?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes it is, but it has changed since last year... the girls prefer hip hop... You should know about it cause of your race... It is quite astonishing to see a female you race dance ballet so professionally." Ms. Joyce said. The gang look at the teacher like she was stupid for saying that especially Huey.

Jazmine let out a small wicked exhaled. "So because I am black you expect me to shake my butt or something? And not do ballet or anything classy?" She retorted.

"No honey, just hip hop or anything else? Can you do that? Or else I cannot let you into the dance department." Ms. Joyce politely said.

Jazmine looked pissed off and she exhales. "I can try. Just give me a chance like two minutes."

"I will give you until tomorrow morning." Ms. Joyce replied.

"Two Minutes is enough." Jazmine replied. The girls from the class were sitting down and looked at Jazmine. She was the only black girl in there with tattoos. Some girls had piercings and well wore expensive clothes to show them off. Jazmine took of her tank top and she wore a black sports Bra under her shirt. She then grab a small crop long sleeve shirt and put it on. She then went to the radio plug in her phone and played the song Lose Control by Missy Elliot she got back on the middle of the dance floor. She takes off her messy bun and let her perfect curls fall out. When Missy starts singing Jazmine starts to dance.

She was barely shaking her ass but every move that she did he ass would jiggle. Then the rest of the rap came on and she pulled her hood on her crop long sleeve shirt up and krump. Then she did some head spins. Some back flips before the song ended and some bboy moves then she ends it with a split.

She gets up and get her phone and her gym bag. And walks up to Ms. Joyce. She was breathing hard.

"So am I in now?" Jazmine asked.

"After that.. You might as well teach the class. That was amazing please come back during practice hour tomorrow and you will have this class before lunch." Ms. Joyce happily says.

Jazmine walks out and the gang had waited for her. She turns to Bethany.

"I thought you said this was Ballet, how come you didn't tell me Bumble Bee? Jazmine said sadly.

"But you did great and I am sorry I completely forgot they decided to kick out ballet last year." Bethany commented.

Jazmine exhale then smiles and walk towards her locker. Only to be stop by Cairo. Jazmine ignored him and open her locker and put her gym bag in there. She then put on a big black hoodie.

"So Jazmine. I didn't know you were a virgin." Cairo bluntly said.

Jazmine s closed her locker.

"And?" Jazmine stated.

"I respect that I always personally thought you were an undercover slut but you haven't even had your fist kiss." Cairo sneered.

"Point is?" Jazmine asked.

"Well maybe you would want to be friends and see where we go off?" Cairo bluntly requested.

Huey gets instantly pissed off. Like fuming pissed off.

"I rather drink poison." Jazmine replies.

"Playing hard to get? I see you." Cairo said walking away.

Jazmine walks back to the gang.

"And that is why I didn't want you to date him in the first place." Jazmine stated.

"Yeah. I actually can't believe I liked him..." Bethany confessed.

"...One thing though.. I never told him I was a virgin.. or anything.. how come he knows all of that?" Jazmine looked confused.

"Damn he has become creepier than before." Jazmine finally laughs.

Bethany laughs with her and looks at the gang with a guilty face. The gang shrugs their shoulders and couldn't really said anything until Huey steps up.

"Bethany said it trying to defend you when Cairo called you a slut that use to go to his school." Huey confessed. Jazmine looked at him with a smirk then looked at Bethany.

"Oh Bumble Bee you could have just said that.. then she stops.. then continues talking..."I went to an all girl school.. not Cairo's school...Ahhh Rumors. I see." Jazmine analyzed.

"Sorry." Bethany apologizes.

"Bumble Bee is cool." Jazmine replies and hugs her.. "Thanks for defending me by the way."

_Since the school has six periods in total, they tend to do periods 123 and then 456, and then if it is Friday and it ends with 123 then Monday would be 456. When is holidays, they usually tend to go by what the periods would have landed that day. _

Today, was in fact a 456 day, and Jazmine final class ended with AP US History. Huey, Cairo, and Dewey were in there; Huey was sitting by himself. Jazmine did not want to sit with anyone but since they were doing partners, she ended up sitting with Huey.

"How come you didn't want to sit with me?" Huey asked as Jazmine opened her textbook.

"Because I don't know you." Jazmine replied while reading the section.

"We use to be friends, last time I recall I was your best friend.." Huey confessed.

"Shit a DuBois girl? You fine ass fuck lil one." Joshua, 12th grader from the basketball team said. She completely ignored him.

"Yeah but that was in the past, I am not going to come up in here and act like I know you when in fact, I do not. I remember everything about you but that doesn't mean you haven't change. For instance, the Freeman I knew back then would care less if I came back, and the DuBois you knew back then would be jumping for joy when she saw you. However, things don't go as plan, do they Freeman? I changed you changed, is a part of this so called life cycle." Jazmine responded.

"I can see you have mature, you are less annoying." Huey confessed.

"Yet you kept talking to me every day when we were kids." Jazmine retorted without making eye contact.

"Hey baby if Freeman is bothering you, you can come sit next to me." Joshua said.

She turned around and politely said " I am sorry if this is coming out in the wrong way but I am having a conversation with Freeman and you saying comments that are awfully inappropriate please stop bothering me. Thank you I really appreciate it."

"Oh that's fine baby girl but you know now my seat is always available." Joshua winked. Jazmine stood their blank face and turn back to Huey.

"Yeah cause if I didn't then you would have cried." Huey continued.

"It was your decision not mine. I clearly recalled how I did not talk to you after saying I had a afro denying disease and I was so mad I did not talk to you for a month. And you thought I was going to cry to you but when you saw I got closer to Cindy that is when you apologized." Jazmine said while a small chuckle came from her mouth.

"Cause I didn't want another Cindy around." Huey said looking for excuses.

"Bullpens Cindy never came nowhere near you when we were little, the girl hated being in the same room with you." Jazmine snickered.

Huey did not want to admit it but she was right. He didn't want to lose her.."Bullpens?"

"Yeah." Jazmine responded.

'Bullpens' Huey thought to himself and smiled a little bit. He had dimples. Girls began to stare at him but Jazmine was too busy thinking about dinner to see a miracle happen next to her.

Although Huey never admitted. Jazmine was the only girl that made him smile, laugh, cry, smirked, well she was his emotional rollercoaster.

They shared notes and Jazmine was quite advanced so Huey loved that he didn't have to explain anything to her. Huey occasionally stared at her because she was still Jazmine, so sweet, so innocent, never cursing, the only thing that was different is that she was just quite, less annoying, and well she looked so fine. He kept wanting to get an inch closer to her. He brushed his hands against her hand and that send chills down his spine.

They tended to have small talk about the work and Huey would catch himself sometimes deeply staring at her but when she had eye contact with him he would turn away quickly. She was too oblivious and too hungry to even realize that Huey was checking her out.

School was finally over. And time to head home. Bethany was about to go in the bus until Jazmine pulled her over and pointed at her car making Bethany laugh.

_**DuBois home.**_

"Jazz dad wants to talk with you." Bethany said handing the home phone to Jazz.

"Daddy!... yeah... I had a good time.. yeah it sucks that they do not teach ballet but at least they have dancing... I am not so sure dad... The Law Magnet program? Well yes I was in it at my school because they allowed us too but I am not sure about this one.. Isn't it too late?.. Oh they have an exam tomorrow?... Yeah I guess I can take it. I can talk to my advisor today. Oh you already talk with them? They said I can do because is based on my credits? I have to change my program?...I can't have both.. Oh I could have both because of IB, AP, and Dual enrollment?... Okay, I can handle it... no I can do it daddy.. ok.. Love you too daddy be safe." Jazmine said through the phone.

"What's going on?" Bethany suddenly asked.

"Daddy change my school scheduling. I no longer have Critical Thinking: Social Cycle, Dual Enrollment Chinese, AP Drawing Techniques, Music & Singing Class, Ap Literature, and Dance Fundamentals year 3 with Ms. Joyce and Lucy." Jazmine answered as she ate some cereal.

"What do you have now?" Bethany questioned.

"AP stats, AP Psych, APUSH, AP dance fundamentals and year 3 with Joyce, Constitutional Law: U.S. Government & Economics, and D.E.P.E." Jazmine responded.

"Wow.. My god how did you do it?" Bethany said.

"I love math, dancing is my passion, I was also in the law magnet program back in RADs, IB credits were earned, took Dual Enrollment classes in Malcolm X college during the summers, and pass my AP and IB exams with all fives." Jazmine responded.

"Damn what are you a Genius?" Bethany asked.

She laughed. "I like to think that way but we as people should do anything that we are capable to do if not just try to do it." Jazmine responded.

"Ooo preach girl." Bethany giggled.

"Shut up." Jazmine laughed.

_**Second day of school. Lunch hour. November 8 2011**_

Jazmine did not show up for class at all, she did not even went to lunch.

"Hey where is Jazmine?" Cindy asked out of curiosity.

"She is taking a Bar Exam ." Bethany stated as she ate her sandwich.

"Bar exam isn't that for like law college?" Caesar said in astonishment.

"No the one that they have here is like a trial so kids can get adjusted and get into the class" Bethany said.

"Oh the different exams they do for law magnet program kids.. The thing Huey is in." Caesar said.

"Wait don't only the law magnet program students have to take it to get in?" Ming asked.

"Yeah. She is taken to the Constitutional Law one." Bethany responded.

"But don't you have to be a Senior?" Mind asked.

"Not with her scores and credits. She basically can be in two programs.. dance and Law if she passes it." Bethany said.

"How long is the test?" Caesar asked.

"Well she said she will be finish by lunch. She started at 5:30 am" Bethany said.

"Damn. Is already 12:35 pm..." Cindy stated.

Huey came finally came to sit down at the table and he notice one person was missing. He didn't say anything until Caesar whisper to only him.

"Yeah your baby is not coming back to the school she went back to Chicago." Caesar teased.

"What?" Huey said loudly.

"Was wrong Huey?" Bethany asked as Caesar laugh out loud.

"Uh.. nothing.. where is Jazmine doesn't she go to this school?" Huey asked.

"Yeah she is coming. She was or is taking an exam." Bethany pointed out.

Before Huey said anything Jazmine came running in and she was cheesing hard while she wave a paper. Boys couldn't help to look at while she run, her breast really did jiggle and she looked hot today. Wearing a just a pair of jeans and a purple polo with white flats and this time her hair was in a straight ponytail.

When she reach the table, Bethany had got up and she was jumping for joy.

"Jazz calm down what happen?" Bethany asked trying to calm the excited Jazmine.

"Beth lend me your gadget so I can call daddy quickly.." Jazmine said rapidly.

"My gadget?" Bethany asked confused.

"The thing you make phone calls with... your uh... uh... cell phone yeah that thing." Jazmine said making the gang giggle a bit.

"Oh ok." Bethany said handing Jazmine her Iphone.

"The hell is this?" Jazmine asked in astonishment.

"Is a phone Jazz." Bethany replied giggling.

"Where the buttons at?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh god.." Bethany said as she took her phone and dial her Thomas.

"Why is dad name "The Man" on your phone?" Jazmine asked with curiosity.

"Supreme authority Jazz." Bethany reminded her.

"You're weird." Jazmine giggled and then ran outside to talk to her father.

"Jazmine has never had a cell phone?" Cindy asked through her laughter.

"She hates cell phones. She got ran over back in Chicago because someone was texting and driving behind the wheel, so she hates them. She was ok she just had a broken arm... and leg.. for seven months. However, her mom keeps trying to convince her. I think she is going to send her one soon as a gift. If I know her mom, I know she is like that." Bethany answered.

"Oh great another Huey." Ming giggled.

"What?" Huey asked.

"Huey has a phone." Cindy stated.

"Yeah only cause Granddad gave it to him for passing some important exam making him top of the class." Riley sneered.

"Riley aren't you top of your graduating class?" Bethany giggled. Riley was in the ninth out of the whole gang.

"Ey stop snitching.. snitches get stitches." Riley threaten which Cindy had hit him for.

"Guess you have some competition Huey." Hiro said.

"I don't care." Huey said.

"Knowing Huey he just wants to graduate and start college." Caesar stated.

Jazmine came back.

"Beth I don't know how to turn it off so here... daddy congratulated me." She said happily.

"Oh that's nice. So are you going to do the internship at his place?" Bethany said.

"No." Jazmine replied.

"Internship?" Huey suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Huey you should know about it, you do it with dad for summer breaks." Bethany said.

"Oh you work with daddy?" Jazmine asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah since middle school." Huey responded.

"That seems cool." Jazmine said.

"Hey Jazz this paper says you finish thirty minutes ago where were you?" Bethany asked.

"Making Cairo feel bad. Is my gift." Jazmine giggled.

"Oh how come?" Bethany asked in curiosity.

"The ninja had the audacity to touch my butt like the fudge?" Jazmine said angrily. Everyone looked at her.

"Why would he do that?" Bethany said kind of sad.

"Cause he is a player, and a butthole... want me to continue?" Jazmine giggled.

"HAHA yeah." Bethany said giggling.

"Oh I ran out of words." Jazmine pouted.

"I got some.. A cunt, a hoe, a fuck, a motherfucker, a faggot, Caesar calls him bumbaclot.." Cindy suggested before Jazmine cover her mouth.

"Wow girl you need Jesus." Jazmine said laughing.

"I was just helping out." Cindy claimed.

The gang laughed even Huey.

"Now that's something different... never knew you even knew what laughter was Freeman." Jazmine stated.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me DuBois." Huey smirked.

"Oh mysterious how intriguing Freeman." Jazmine replied with a smile.

"Oh last name bases. Seems Huey likes you Jazmine." Caesar said bluntly.

Huey kicked Caesar no one realized it.

"He barely knows me Ceez don't start making up rumors now." Jazmine teased.

Lunch went on and the gang had fun making fun of each other. Jazmine talked about where and why she got her tattoos which seem a very intriguing story to the gang. They seem closer than they look. And the day went on.

_**Law Magnet Program (3rd period)**_

After P.E class Jazmine had to change her outfit. And since someone decided to pull a dirty joke on her she was left with no clothes except for her P.E clothes. Since they had a laundry room. Jazmine was able to wash it. After showering she took her clean clothes out after they finish drying and thank god it was right on time she had ten minutes left to get to class.

Jazmine was not furious but she will make sure to get her point across so she reported her missing clothes to the teacher and hopefully she would be able to find it.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

This was probably the only class that had a purpose. The teacher here was the only teacher that saw my points of view that had happen in the past history and was according now. And although there are some jocks and sluts in here at least they are the smart kind. Whenever class began it would turn into a debate and everyone would learn something. I would usually win every debate. I respected this class.

I notice some orange head step in. She had a rocking body. She had a dream catcher tattoo. Man her ass is huge especially in the gym shorts probably some slut trying to get the seniors attention.

Wait a minute isn't that...

"Ok Jazmine you could sit next to Mr. Freeman since you two are Juniors and well I will not like to mix it up." Mr. Ishimarhan said.

She turned around and she was wearing a sports bra and her jacket cover he sleeves tattoo but not her side tattoo. The boys wear staring mad hard at her and well I glimpse a bit. She came to sit right next to me. Why in the world was she wearing such an outfit. I mean I know she had P.E but like isn't that before this class. Wait a minute why is she in this class?

"Ok Students. We have a new student miss Jazmine DuBois who has taken some dual enrollment at Malcolm X college so she is in the same pace as us so welcome her. Also she has the highest score which puts Mr. Freeman in second... interesting." Mr. Ishimarhan declared.

When the professor wasn't looking . Guys wink, girls look at her with disgust, and I just stared at her. Man did she grow over the years. Wait did he just said second? I had a 699. No one in the school can beat that unless she got a 699 herself. But she is in first place. Nah she couldn't had score a 700.

I saw her shiver next to me. While she wrote down the notes from the board. She was concentrating but definitely freezing. Her lips began to turn a light shade of purple.

"You should have wore something that covers you more than wearing things that show off your body in order to impress people." I sneered.

She gave me a glared and ignore me. A P.E teacher enter during our lesson.

"Oh Professor may I see Jazmine for a bit? She might need to step out for five minutes after I am gone." Coach Belinda asked.

"Go ahead." Mr. Ishimarhan replied.

Jazmine walked up to her teacher. "Here you go sweetie, it was the football team that decided to go after your stuff. Now don't worry they will get detention in return." Coach Belinda assured Jazmine. Jazmine grab the bag and step outside for a bit.

Professor continue his lesson and two minutes later Jazmine was back. She was lucky the bathroom was right in front of them. She was now wearing black sweatpants and a huge hoodie.

"Sorry." She said apologetically walking into class and to her seat. The boys sighed in disappointment cause now Jazmine was all cover up. Literally.

"Is ok. May I ask what was that about?" Professor Ishimarhan questioned.

"Someone stole my clothes so I had to wear my P.E clothes after I wash them but is ok coach got it back for me. No biggie." She answered.

"Oh ok. Class back to the lesson." Professor Ishimarhan stated.

Boy still look at her she still look good. Since her ass was huge as hell. I felt so bad. I stated something I shouldn't have. I breathe in and exhale.

"Sorry." I whisper. It burn a little. I hated being sorry.

"You don't have too Freeman I can sense is burning you inside. Take it back if you'd like." She retorted. I sneered a bit. Is like she was reading my mind.

"Ok. Jazmine since you did manage to score a 705 out of a 700 especially an extra five points which has never been given, can you explain to me what is your opinion of the discrimination against certain races if I may get specific generally African Americans. What made this cause? Is an open question. It depends upon your own opinion." The professor questioned.

I am not going to lie. I liked this question. Ms.705 did not even hesitate one bit to answer this question. I got to hear this.

"Is what the white man thinks. Simple as that. The white men decided to create no adapt slavery after they saw it happen in African Tribes. Today, the African American society only believes to curse the white man and blame them but in reality they have entrapped their own souls into gangs, hoods, poverty, illiteracy, sexual frustration, killing their own kind, I can go on for days. If you are asking me if there is a discrimination against race especially ours it only exist because of what the majority had done. Once you live in a certain area the perspectives of other people fall upon what they have seen, heard, and relate to especially coming from social media. If a black steals from a pregnant woman you will hear about it worldwide but if that pregnant lady is raped, chopped into pieces, and her identity has been stolen from the white man. It would probably appear in a small section of a newspaper or a summary online. Over the years our race has only deteriorated the pride that was fought for by our ancestors. And yes OUR ancestors, I am part black and I respect my roots that is why I am here. To break loose and destroy the statistics. Even one person can rise above a billion for the right cause." Jazmine stated.

Everyone was shocked. I smirked. Damn Jazmine knows where she is coming from. I like this new her. At first Mr. Ishimarhan did not know what to say then the bell rung. And Jazmine was the first one out.

I followed her. She was gathering her stuff from her locker. I tended to walk up to her. Someone was about to smack her in the ass because she was stashing her book on the bottom of her locker. I got a bit furious and was about to do something but instead she grab their arm and push them against the locker.

"You can see but I will not hesitate to kill you if you touch." Jazmine threatened pushing away from the locker she slammed him into and throwing him aside. Not so rough but he did manage to travel a bit. She locked her locker and walked pass by me. Without saying anything.

I had to follow her. To see if she was alright.

Wait why the fuck do I wanna do that she handle it herself. I walk to my car and she is still there. I notice a flat tire. No one was really around. They were still getting out. I notice some boys go up to her and ask if she needed help. Apparently not because she managed to take off the tire, use her lever, put on a new tire, take out the lever, and start her car.

I started to realize what happen in Chicago? Every time she sees a boy is nearby she doesn't like it. Is not my problem. She said it herself we are not best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Break.**

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

"Hey Jazmine." I called out.

"May I help you Freeman?" She questioned me politely.

"Look I want to truly apologize for what I said I really do meant it and I don't want to take it back even though it burned to say it but what you said in there was amazing. Seems that you aren't naive like you used to be." I declared.

"Well Chicago isn't a Woodcrest Huey... is a different world." She said sadly.

"Jazmine what happen over there?" I bluntly asked.

"Freeman look is cool that you understand my statement but please don't dig in my personal life." Jazmine said protectively.

"I know we haven't been friends in a long time Jazmine but if you need anyone I am here." I honestly said.

"Wow thank you Freeman. A lot has change here." She finally said getting into her car. She pulled down her window.

"Nice ride by the way. Is very eco friendly." Jazmine pointed out.

"Well your ride is cool a bit over the top but pretty sweet." I said.

"I like fast things." She coolly said as she left me in the Junior parking lot.

_**December 22.2011**_

After a few weeks of being internal at a new school. Jazmine and Bethany became the IT thing. Mostly because of Jazmine. She was sweet, sexy, and every guy wanted something from her especially since she was a virgin all around.

"I heard Jazmine can't make it to my upcoming party during out break." Ceez commented.

"No she is going. I had threaten her with kindness. It seemed to work cause she had given up. Besides she needs to get with Huey already. " Bethany whisper only Ceez and Cindy could hear. Jazmine was too busy listening to her music in her iPod in order to pick out a song for her next dance routine. Huey helped her out while he had headphones in as well they had this plug in order to connect both headphones at one time.

Jazmine and Huey became closer as they reminisces about the past that they experienced together. People would tend to find Huey as a threat to get near Jazmine and saw her as a threat to get near him. One time a boy try to ask her out as she faced her locker but Huey had back hugged her and stop anything from happening.

Not only that but whenever a girl try to talk to him, he would walk away and start random conversation with her. Jazmine was oblivious to everything actually she never seemed to care. Huey, Riley, Caesar, and Hiro were the only guys she ever talked to as for girls it was only Bethany, Ming, Cindy, and her dance buddy Kylie who was in fact a boy who dressed like a girl. Jazmine accepted him as a girl.

Everyone wanted to get to know Jazmine. But only certain people could reach her life and that was the gang and Kylie.

Soon enough Jazmine walks away and leaves her things with Huey and goes to get something to drink from the vending machine. And the gang begins to set up the party plans.

"When is it going down Ceez?" Huey asked.

"Huh?" Ceez replied.

"The party." Huey declared.

"Friday 7pm, Mi casa. Are you finally coming to one?" Ceez asked.

"Uhuh." Huey responded.

The gang stared at him with confusion.

"What?" Huey replied as he took a bite of his Veggie meatloaf.

"For real? Huey you coming for real?" Ceez said.

"Yeah, you don't want me to come?" Huey asked.

"Nah. My brother this is just gold!" Ceez exclaimed.

"What?" Huey asked.

"He means, that this is a one in a million opportunity to see HUEY FREEMAN at a party." Ming explained.

"I bet he going cuz Jazz is gonna b there. Das gay niggah." Riley said.

"Who cares? They need to get soon anyways." Bethany suggested.

"What?" Huey glared.

"Come on Huey we aint stupid. You like Jazzy Jazz. Anyone can see except for Jazz. HAHAHA she is sooooo innocent. Good luck either way." Cindy analyzed

"I don't like her." Huey said with a straight face.

"Niggah who you kiddin doe, like err'body has notice since like she came. Nobody blame you, err'body except for Ceez, Riley, and I want a piece of her and well the girls too. She fine I'll admit that but I see her like a liddo sister but like the niggah I accept her to be with will probably be you. I'm juz sayin'." Hiro commented.

"I motion that notion." Ceez said.

"Yeah whatever, I just don't like..." Huey stop talking when he saw Jazmine walked back with the most saddest eyes ever seen in the world. He saw Cairo walking away with a smirked upon his face.

Huey immediately stood up and went to her.

"Not right now Freeman." Jazmine said.

She passed him and went to Bethany. "We need to talk right now. No excuses follow me." Jazmine seemed to threaten.

Bethany looked really guilty. "Jazmine I.."

"Don't even Bethany. Come with me right now. Bathroom. NOW." Jazmine declared loud enough for a lot of people to hear.

Bethany followed Jazmine. The gang was really confused and wanted to be nosy.

_**In the bathroom.**_

"When?" Jazmine asked.

"Three nights ago." Bethany said.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Temptation. Flame... It was in the moment." Bethany said.

"How could you?" Jazmine replied.

"I... I just couldn't help it. It felt right. And we are together. That's what matter." Bethany replied quietly.

"I never been so disappointed in you. I thought you knew better. Did you at least... you know... wear something?" Jazmine asked.

"Uh..." Bethany thought.

"I remember him rolling it on." Bethany said.

"Ok." Jazmine said while walking away leaving the bathroom and going into the lunch room.

The gang saw her. She looked more pissed off than ever and she walked past the gang without saying anything. She sat in Cairo's table.

"Jazzy baby, guess you didn't understand the concept of me being taken." Cairo said loud enough.

"Why?" Jazmine replied.

"What?" Cairo asked.

"Why her?" Jazmine asked louder.

"Well Jazz you never gave me the chance so I moved on." Cairo repeated while smirking now the gang looked at her more and heard the conversation clearly.

"That's not what I meant. You knew Cairo for two years she been after you then it just took you three nights to get something she should have been saving? How did you do it Cairo? Did you at least wear protection? Did you even check if both are you are clean? She just turn 16. " Jazmine stop talking then grab him by the collar. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you slowly. If she ends up knocked up I'll probably kill you." She lets' him go. "Then again maybe my dad will sweat you out of all your money if you decide to walk out. You should have thought about the consequences Cairo Bryan Jackson." She got up and walked out while Bethany reach her.

"Don't even Bethany." Jazmine told her. Bethany looked so sad and guilty. The gang looked at her while she sat down.

"Bethany is everything alright?" Cindy asked.

"No." Bethany said. Before Cindy could asked her what is going on Cairo came over to Bethany.

"You're pregnant?" Cairo bluntly said.

"No... I mean I don't think so.." Bethany said softly.

"...It aint' mine." Cairo bluntly responded.

"What?" Bethany said in shocked.

"We saw each other three nights ago. I know I wasn't the only one." Cairo announced.

"How could you say that?" Bethany had said sadly.

"Come on DuBois, I know you." Cairo said.

"Wow. I remember screaming and crying in pain. I was a virgin and I gave it to you. But it seems it was a mistake." Bethany said while walking out of the cafeteria.

The gang was shocked. What happen to not liking Cairo? Ceez was fuming pissed. He wanted to killed Cairo.

"What?... Jealous that I hit your girl before you even escaped your friend zone?... HAHAHA.. Oh well it be cool if she was pregnant she have something to remind her that I hit it first..." Cairo said.

Ceez was about to knock him the fuck out until Huey had stop him.

"Ceez calmed down he aint' even worth it." Huey announced.

"Well one DuBois down; one more to go. I mean she the only virgin left alive in this school.. might as well." Cairo announced.

Huey turned around and was about to punch the day light out of him until Hiro and Riley and eventually Ceez had stop him.

"HAHAHA you won't escape that friend zone either Freeman." Cairo sneered.

Lunch was terrible. Bethany had cried all lunch hour. Jazmine had walked off somewhere in the campus and did some breathing. The gang was pissed at Cairo but couldn't do anything cause this was school grounds.

After school. The gang had went to their cars and notice Jazmine unlocked her cars as she walk to it. She open her trunk and put her gym bag in there. She got into the drivers' seat. And started the car. She didn't move. Then, Bethany came out and waited for the bus with the other kids. Bethany looked like hell. Literally. Jazmine then reverse her car and she drove up to the bus stop, got out and went to Bethany. She wiped her makeup off with makeup remover wipes and tied her hair up. Took of her jacket and put it on Bethany. Then handed her a box of tissues. She then took Bethany right hand and walked her to the passenger seat.

Jazmine looked at the gang and mouth "SORRY". They saw it. Then she got in the car and drove fast like a bullet. The gang understood and decided to visit the DuBois household.

_**DuBois household. **_

The gang arrived to a lot of noise coming from the house. So much noise they had to back off the door by a few feet.

"JAZMINE HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT! FIRST THE TATTOOS, THE MODELING, THE FIGHTS, THEN THIS ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHO IS HE! IS IT HUEY FREEMAN? HOW GHETTO CAN YOU BE? YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER. EXACTLY LIKE HER. SLEEPING AROUND LIKE IT IS NOTHING. A TRUE DISAPPOINTMENT. WORTHLESS!" Thomas yelled. The gang was confused.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jazmine yelled back.

"OH REALLY THEN LET'S GO OVER THERE!" Thomas threatened.

"NO. IT ISN'T HIM... IS CAIRO!" Jazmine yelled back louder.

All you can hear was a slap.

"DADDY!" Bethany screamed.

"THOMAS!" Emerald yelled.

"Jazmine I am so..." Before Thomas could finish Jazmine ran out the side door that was near the living room and bulleted across the street. Thomas open the side door and yelled for her and screamed an apology. He then realized that the gang was there. Thomas was now in an awkward situation. Bethany came out the front door and ran after Jazmine.

"Bethany!" Emerald yelled.

Bethany ran as fast as she could. But Emerald had stopped her.

Emerald patted her back lightly. Bethany looked at her father with disgust.

"Daddy it wasn't her..." Bethany said. " It ... was... she began to cry.. IT WAS ME... HE SAID HE LOVED ME.. THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSE TO BE A PROJECT AND TURN INTO SOMETHING ELSE.. HE KISSED ME I TOLD HIM TO STOP BUT THEN THINGS CAME OFF AND..." she cried like no tomorrow but then she calm down a little ".. It wasn't Jazmine.. she more responsible... she cares daddy... she told me to wait for the right guy but I didn't listen.. Jazmine hasn't even had her first kiss.. she hasn't ever been with a boy.. she told me to stay away but I mess up big time. She just wanted to make sure I wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up but... I just can't remember." Bethany confessed.

"Bethany.. why.. didn't you say anything? Why did you just stood there?" Thomas asked calmly.

"I cannot believe you just said that. You were yelling at Jazmine but now that you know is not her and me. You are all sweet and shit!" Bethany yelled. "SHE NOT SARAH DAD! SHE IS YOUR LITTLE GIRL. THE SAME INNOCENT VIRGIN NON CURSING LITTLE GIRL AND YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHIT HOW COULD YOU! SHE LOVES YOU DAD, SHE RESPECTS YOU, AND SHE THINKS YOUR COOL AND YOU SLAP HER AND YELLED AT HER AND OFFENDED HER AND YOU JUST WORRY ABOUT ME INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR HER I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" Bethany yells louder then ran to her room.

"Fix this Thomas." Emerald said in an angry tone and walked away. The gang had disperse. The boys would look for Jazmine while the girls comforted Bethany.

Thomas was bewildered he had no idea what to do. He was lost at words, he was sorry, he felt like a bad no terrible father.

Jazmine had sat under the big tree by the hill. She had a red left cheek. Like a dark shade of ruby. Huey reach the top of the hill. She didn't realize he was there. She looked so sad. The last time he saw her like this was when her parents spilt.

Huey came in front of her and touched her red cheek softly. He could tell it had stung a lot.

"Huey.. am I really a disappointment? Cause I thought I did pretty good growing up." Jazmine said with a slight smile.

"Jazmine you don't need to hold it in. Let it all out." Huey said.

"I wish I could Huey but I already did.. I cried a moment of go and prayed... at least I know someone is listening." Jazmine said with hope.

Huey was not going to express any type of religion statistics and knowledge . Not now. He looked at her.

"Yes Huey.. I still believe in God. I like knowing that I have the opportunity, the chance, the authority to do so. I go to church every Sunday just to give him my thanks. I like too. However I never stay, I have sin with tattoos. I have sin with lying, I have sin with violence, I dislike my neighbors never loved them, I have curse before but more times in my head... I feel better now... I have been alone for all these years and I would run away to cry and talk. Try to realize if it was my fault or if it wasn't..." Jazmine said but then stop talking.

Huey brought her closer to him and hugged her. "So who's fault is it Jazz?" Huey asked.

"Mine for lying. And his for neglecting me for who I am. His for judging me. Mine for running away. His for using violence instead of words." Jazmine said on his chest.

Although it wasn't the right moment, Jazmine felt welcome and happy in his arms. And Huey felt very grateful to hug her. He then took her home. Once she had reach home she started to pack some clothes. The gang had left by then.

"Jazzy?" Thomas asked.

She didn't respond. Then he realized she was packing.

"Where you going?" Tom asked her shyly.

"To go hoe around, you know like mom since I am exactly like her." Jazmine retorted. Thomas couldn't say anything. He was regretting everything he said to her. The words kept replaying. Jazmine walked pass him and went to her car. Thomas had to let her go he had really fucked up. Huey saw across the street and saw Jazmine and then realize she had a luggage.

Huey ran to her and before she could get into the driver seat. Huey stop her.

"You're going back to Chicago?" Huey asked sadly.

"No." Jazmine reassured him.

"Then where?" Huey asked.

"That's none of your business." Jazmine replied while she got in her car which blasted a loud song but not so loud.

"It is when it is about my girlfriend." Huey said.

"What?" Jazmine couldn't hear him clearly because of the radio so she turn it down a little bit.

"I said It is when it is about my best friend." Huey repeated with a calm expression.

Jazmine smiles... then looks at him.. "Get in." Jazmine said. Huey had no idea what just happen but he hop into the passenger seat.

Jazmine drove slowly and stop near Cindy's house which was literally around the corner.

"This is where I am staying at best friend. Any problem?" Jazmine said with a smirk.

Huey was happy to have this alone time with Jazmine.

She then drove him back to his place Huey couldn't help but too look at her through the whole two minute ride. She stop at his house.

"If you keep staring at me, then you will put holes in me." Jazmine smiled.

"Jazmine I just wanted to make sure.." Huey was cut off.

"Yes. I am ok. I will wait until dad chills out. Bethany had finally stop crying but she won't even look at dad. I should have been there. I should have taken chemistry with her so she wouldn't have ended up in Cairo's arms. I know I can't and shouldn't blame myself but I wish I was there to prevent it." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine. You should realize that Bethany will learn from her mistakes. You can't prevent something from happening once it has already happen. Just wish the best for her and stay by her side because she is going to need you even more.." Huey commented.

"What do you mean even more?" Jazmine looked confused.

"Bethany never told you?" Huey asked.

"Told me what?" Jazmine questioned.

"She has always been targeted by the Ashley and her crew known as the A's. They stop once Cindy and Ming became friends with her. But that doesn't mean they stop verbally." Huey stated.

Jazmine tighten her grip so hard, her hands started to turn red and she ask through her teeth.." You mean she has and is still being bullied?"

"Yes and No. Well yes. Yes it began during freshman year, no it stop in sophomore year, yes it may begin again before she transitions into junior year. These girls will stop at nothing to destroy someone." Huey analyzed.

".. And the school never did anything?" Jazmine said.

"No." Huey said.

"Right it is a white school. They thing all they do is great but in reality they are a bunch of little rich people 'trying' to get an education which is bull...uh.. I wish she would have told me..." Jazmine stated.

"Well knowing how you always seem to protect her she did not want to trouble you especially after today she might not even tell you nothing anymore... She just feels guilty and responsible. Give her time." Huey commented.

"I will until she is ready but I have to be there for her..even more this time.." Jazmine stop in mid sentence.

"Why?" Huey questioned.

"Cause.. she might be pregnant... She will have to do the pregnancy test three weeks after she last had unprotected sex...but I already know if is positive Thomas..dad will support her.. I could already see it." Jazmine said sadly.

"And will you as well?" Huey asked.

"Yes. She my little sister. I'll be there for her." Jazmine said without hesitating.

"Jazz. Do you fully support her?" Huey bluntly questioned her.

"Yes...not because I have to but because I want too.. I just wish she had done it with someone who loved her more than she loved them. Like Caesar..Huey gave her a surprised look and she continue talking.. he loves her more than anything in this world and I am thankful for men like him." Jazmine finally said.

Huey was a little upset that Jazmine didn't see that he loves her like Caesar loves Bethany.

"Jazmine you ever thought that someone might like you or be in love with you?" Huey finally asked.

"Right now isn't the time to be thinking about that." Jazmine bluntly stated.

Huey stood there quiet then said "You ever thought that maybe just maybe you need to live your life rather than help someone live theirs."

"Yes. I decided to do my own thing and I am happy with it but now I see that my own father had to wait for the wrong time to slap me about how worthless I am.. I had to witness Bethany cry for her stupid mistake.. now I am waiting to see if she really is pregnant... Now I am even more scare to have sex." Jazmine confessed.

"Jazmine...I'm..." Huey was cut off.

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand where you are coming from live my life and not others. I been doing that for years already I just like making people happy as well. That does not mean I am living for them I just support them and expect nothing back." Jazmine stated.

"Jazmine... I hope you begin to live your life more.. I would love to see that...goodnight." Huey says after stepping out of the car and into his house.

Jazmine drives towards Cindy's house and it was a silent night from then on.

Caesar holiday weekend party was cancel because Caesar did not want to deal with anyone he just wanted Bethany to be ok. Cairo was nowhere to be found except in clubs and occasional parties. Tom would let Caesar in the house, Caesar would attend her and be her occasional crying teddy bear. Although he knew he was friend zone he stilled love her. Jazmine wasn't living with her father after everything went down. She felt like she didn't belong and Tom felt even bad because of it. Jazmine had heard him out but his words kept replaying and she just couldn't continue seeing his face. She later decided to stay in a nearby hotel without telling her mother what had actually went down.

"Merry Christmas honey. Mommy loves you so much. And so does daddy (Male voice; Curtis) . We cannot wait until your graduation date but that's a whole year to wait on. Please continue to send us pictures. And you will be getting that phone soon so I don't have to wait for an email update hahaha I love you so much sweetheart. Yes sweetie you will be getting that phone daddy misses you so much (Curtis)" A recording played in the background.

Jazmine looked around the room and realize she was alone. It was Christmas and she didn't have a tree, no decorations, no gifts. It was an empty huge luxurious apartment. It has only been three days since she last saw her friends. They wondered where she has been at. They constantly called her but she wouldn't pick up. They left tons of messages in the apartment phone. She decided to go to the mall.

"Have any of you guys talked to her?" Cindy asked the Ceez, Hiro and Riley.

"She won't pick up." Caesar answered.

"Yeah like she is missing or something." Ming stated.

"Is that her walking out of forever 21." Riley stated as he saw a mulatto that looked familiar walk out of the store.

The gang rushed over to her. She was listening to Mapei loudly in her beats. She looked like she went through hell and back. She was out of this world. The gang did not say anything but they followed her.

"Jazmine hey girl! Where have you been?" Ming asked as she served Jazmine a cup of black coffee.

"Nowhere." Jazmine said as she pay her coffee.

"Jazz if you need anyone you know I am here for you.. she looked behind Jazmine to see the gang except Huey.. and so is the gang." Ming said loud enough for them to hear.

"I understand.. and I know they been following me ever since I was walking away from forever 21.. I just wanted some time to finally say something. I'm sorry for not saying anything." Jazmine said looking at Ming then the gang.

"Jazz are you ok?" Cindy asked softly. They led her to a table to sit down and Ming had went on break.

"Not really. Is like my father's words just keep replaying. I just don't know if I should ignore it or do something about it but there is nothing I can do." Jazmine finally said.

"Jazz maybe you should try talking to him." Hiro suggested.

"I did. I heard him out. He said it was at the heat of the moment but I just truly feel worthless. They say people say things when they are mostly disappointed..but he hasn't even yelled at Bethany even once.. yet he yells at me and says things I might never forget and that is what is hurting me inside. He said things I never done yet why do I feel like true shit?" Jazmine said. She let out some tears from her big red eyes they would be green but she looks like she been crying.

The gang was surprised at her cursing but she looked so hurt and her eyes just pure red. Cindy hugged her.

"Some things happen for a reason but that doesn't mean it should change you completely." Huey said in the background.

Jazmine looked up and saw Huey getting closer to where the gang and her sat.

"I understand. My mind feels at ease but my heart does not want to agree. It just hurts. My mind has forgiven my father but my heart feels damaged and does not want to forgive him..." Jazmine said softly.

"Maybe you should do something to get yourself cheered up. My grandfather is throwing a dinner at 6pm. Yes your father is going to be there and so will the gang and their families. Now I do not celebrate Christmas but it seems you need a lifting. So how about it?" Huey asked earning some confused stares from the gang excluding Jazmine.

"Ok." Jazmine says while getting up and saying her goodbyes to everyone.

"What did you do?" Caesar asked Huey.

"Nothing. I am just hoping that maybe she will enjoy something she used to enjoy as a kid. She looks like she needs it." Huey analyzed.

_**The DuBois Household.**_  
"Have you talked to her at all Thomas?" Emerald asked while fixing some meatloaf for the dinner tonight.

"Yes. But she seems to... not even look at me. Every time she made eye contact they grew bigger and they looked so hurt." Thomas said silently.

"What did you expect Tom for her to come hug you once again? You said some things that made her question her own existence in life. She is going through something she has never gone through before.. being a disappointment." Emerald analyzed.

"But she isn't one Em, she far from that." Thomas debated.

"But that is what she is feeling. She is lost at words and she feels that she has been replaced Tom. In her eyes look at the way you reacted to her and then see the way you reacted to Beth.. completely different and now she feels unsure..unwanted." Emerald stated.

"I fucked up big time Em, I cannot believe I threw my anger at her and blame her. I cope up my feelings and then burst them at someone who didn't deserve to witness that. Now I have no idea what to do. Is like I cannot fix what has been done." Thomas said sadly.

"I cannot tell you that this will be fix but you can make something out of it. Jazmine is growing up and she has never seen the world like Bethany has. Jazmine is too innocent and those words that you threw at her managed to break down her walls of courage. You have to find a way to rebuild them or else she will become weaker by the moment." Emerald bluntly analyzed.

"What should I do Em? There is no point of saying I am sorry when it has cut her deeply." Thomas said.

"I cannot tell you that Thomas. Just give it your best shot because you really did fucked up." Emerald declared.

_**Freeman Household.**_

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

Now I feel like a hypocrite being surrounded by my friends family and my own family celebrating this Pagan holiday. It was utter disgust to me seeing their happy faces while they exchange gift wrap luxurious materialistic things. Everyone seem to be having a good time except Tom, you can tell he was putting on a phase. It was clear to me he knew that he had ruin something that is worth to be with for an entire lifetime. The thing with Tom DuBois is that he knows he did wrong and even though he sincerely apologize he knows that he cannot fix what has been done yet he manages to go on with life.

I wish Jazmine could do that but now I can see that she is not fully prepare for the real world, she is just getting started. Hearing the worst come out of her father destroy her walls of courage and build new walls of protection. I can sense Jazmine is weak because she has never experience anything like this before yet she is ready to face it on. But why does she insist to face it on by herself when she clearly can see there are many people here to help her. The double ring of the doorbell caught my attention and I reach for the knob and finally open the door. I took my time to open it but the person on the other side of the door was clearly patience and had some sense of waiting.

I finally open the door and I am face with gifts. A whole bunch of them. Men had carried them in and left by the so called Christmas tree. They take their leave. And soon a woman enters the household. It was Jazmine. She remove her black long coat.

She had her very curly hair, it was longer than I expected. She was wearing an elegant drape dress that was a very light red and nude pumps. The only makeup she express was a shade of red lipstick. I tended to glare at her as she and I made contact. She didn't seem to budge or say anything.

"I thought you did not believe in Christmas?" She asked.

"I don't." I responded.

"So why are you here?" She bluntly asked.

"Is my house." I replied.

"I remember you always being in your room... things have change around here." She stated.

"I wasn't planning to stay after dinner." I commented.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"After dinner, may I come and talk with you?" She asked.

"Uh.. yeah.. sure." I stated.

I walk her in to the living room where visitors began to open the new gifts that arrive. They had actually welcome Jazmine with open arms and thanked her for the lovely gifts. Granddad was not really surprise with Jazmine knowing that he already met her plenty of times. Especially since Jazmine introduce him to plenty of models so Jazmine was his favorite visitor. He called her the honey attractor. And luckily for Riley and I she did not bring him the crazy females he dated online years before.

We gather around the huge table filled with meat dishes. I was surprise to see a vegetarian 'meat'loaf. Goes to show that Emerald never forgot I was a vegetarian. As people reach for the food. I saw Jazmine reach for the same meat loaf I reach for. Then Emerald handed her a plate full of veggies and organic greens to Jazmine. I was confused at first until Cindy spoke up.

"Jazz you don't eat meat?" Cindy bluntly stated.

"Yeah but I just like Vegetables more." Jazmine stated as she took a bite of her greens.

"Meat is good for you. You know that right." Caesar recalled.

"I know. But, I began to like vegetarian food more." Jazmine commented.

"Cutie Pie I assure you that our food is the best ever since we stop over eating." Granddad stated.

"I know Mr. Freeman I just really like veggie food more. I apologize for my imprudence." Jazmine commented.

"Nonsense. Enjoy. Please everyone dig in" Granddad stated.

And everyone did dig in. I got to admit Emerald could cook veggie food. She does great with dessert even more. Riley loves it.

"I got to admit Ms. DuBois, that veggie meatloaf was on point. And I don't like none of that none meat shit. I like meat no homo." Riley complimented.

"Oh thank you but I didn't make it. Thomas did." Emerald assured everyone.

I was a bit surprised but I look to see Jazmine expression and it was just pure blank with a sly remark of disappointment.

"Oh... that's gay." Riley whisper. Only the gang heard.

"I take it you liked it as well Jazz?" Tom asked loud enough to be heard.

"It was delicious." Jazmine said with no gestures. That was enough for Tom to gleam with happiness but I could see it wasn't enough for Jazmine.

After dinner, everyone heads back to the living room and enjoys telling stories and the gang unwrap their gifts. They look more like kids than teenagers. And Riley thought it was ok to give Bethany condoms as a gift which earn a punch to the face by Jazmine when none of the grownups had looked and utter disgust by the gang. So now Jazmine had to deal with a crying Bethany once more. I was surprised at Jazmine's actions, she had fist.

Either way, Riley deserve it. Especially when Cindy had looked at him with disgust and made him feel bad. After apologizing to Bethany, she had laugh a little and thanked him for actually trying to cheer her up. Jazmine glared at him with intensity and said "It was a funny joke Reezy but it was too soon." she analyzed.

Soon enough the grownups were having fun on their own, they were getting a bit drunk but that is ok since all their teens had permits and license to drive them back home. Riley was going to turn sixteen soon during summer break but he had his permit. Since Cindy had already turn sixteen, she already had her license and she was a very careful driver especially with her BMW. Everyone else was already seventeen or turning seventeen soon this year.

Out of everyone Caesar was the oldest, then came me, then Jazmine, then Hiro, then Ming , then Bethany, then Cindy, and Riley was last. Cindy, Riley, and Bethany were the only ones that were or turning sixteen. The gang decided to go to Riley's room and play some video games. Jazmine stayed downstairs near the hall way that spilt the kitchen and the door that led to the outside world. I go closer to her.

"Jazz you ok?" I asked.

"Is just I thought he was better than that. His cooking was in fact delicious but I just want to know why I keep constantly being sad whenever I see him." Jazmine analyzed.

"Because you never went through that pain before. Once those words have been said they can affect you. But they won't last long. I am pretty positive about that." I stated.

"Thanks Freeman." Jazmine stated. She looks up. I wonder what made her stared for so long.

I decide to look up and see a red obligate hemiparsitic plant hanging from the small ceiling. Is known as a Mistletoe to express more of this Pagan holiday. However I looked down and see Jazmine look at me.

She gets closer to me and stands on her tippy toes while putting her arms around me. I am 6'7 and she is 5'10. I knew where this was going. I close my eyes and she inches closers to my lips and I inch closer to hers.. and then she stops.

"Hypocrite." She says wickedly.

"What?" I asked in confused tone.

She releases me and says "I thought you hated Christmas, that it was a Pagan holiday, black Jesus, and so on. But here you are under this mistletoe not stopping me from kissing you. So Freeman did you just believe in a Christmas miracle.. I mean a Pagan miracle?" she giggled.

I was shocked. She played me. She had actually used my weakness being her and my knowledge against me. Does she knows how much I like her or is she just playing with me. I glared at her because I am upset. What's her deal.

"Jazmine that wasn't cool." I said with sincerity and anger.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to back off until I saw you get closer. But you were the one that told me that the men's statistics of falling into a women's sexuality were false. I seriously though you were going to say what the heck are you doing or something." She replied with concern.

"That wasn't funny." I said angrily.

"God Huey. I am so sorry look I promise to do nothing like that ever again." She apologized sincerely.

"Jazmine what are you doing?" Tom asked angrily.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You are dating Huey just to piss me off I thought you were better than that." He said in disgust.

"Wait a minute.." Jazmine say before I interrupted her.

"Was wrong with me?" I asked angrily.

"No offense Huey but I recall you having plenty of girls over your house. I definitely do not want Jazmine to be one of them. You are smart but you know how to use it to well." Tom analyzed.

"I only had one girlfriend my entire life and what she did to me can never be undone but I never slept with anyone else. They are called study partners. Remember the guys that came over too. Now what DuBois you are going to think I am gay too and Jazmine can no longer see me? For a lawyer you do make a lot of faulty accusations." I declared.

"Huey I didn't mean it like that I just don't want Jazmine to make the same mistake Bethany did. Please understand." Tom said.

"Bullshit." Jazmine stammered. My eyes grew wide as she cursed loudly.

We look at her with surprise faces.

"I can't do this anymore... All this time I keep thinking Jazmine as long as you don't curse.. but fuck it. Is like the only fucking way someone will hear me out is if I curse... Tom you are full of bullshit. Because Bethany did one mistake you think I am going to do it too. Obviously you don't remember how you called me a slut and slap me across the face cause I sure do. But the slapping part I can give three fucks about...it's what you said to me made me feel like crap like I was really worthless. So tell me Thomas DuBois why do you hate me so fucking much? Tell me the truth and I promise I will never look to you ever again. Tell me that you didn't mean that shit...Tom stood their quite and almost everyone was listening in including the gang... I stood their shock...she continued.. was wrong with me? What the fuck do tattoos do to express who the fuck I am? Apparently even my own father thought of me as a ghetto hoe... Everyone see that she is in pain... she realized what she had done and walks out of the house. Everyone is shocked even Riley. Bethany has never had such a surprise look.

Bethany comes down the stairs. "Dad what did you do?" she asked.

"I..I.. I just said something I shouldn't have." Tom admitted.

"Thomas what did you say exactly?" Emerald asked with a bit of angriness.

"If she was dating Huey because she wanted to anger me and I said she was better than that." Tom replied sadly.

"Nice going dad, the only reason Jazmine came by was to apologize to you for lying and for the tattoos and for taking the blame but instead she gets to hear something even worse one more time. Why don't you just talk to her? Maybe you should listen to her rather than make assumptions. And besides if Jazmine is going to like anyone it would probably be Huey but guess what she doesn't because she too busy helping me get through this shit I put my whole family into and too busy trying to make you happy all in all she is never going to make herself happy. " Bethany said while walking out.

Everyone decides to go off back to the party people were to buzz to realize what is happening except for Emerald, Tom, the gang, and I.

I was left with Tom and Emerald.

"Tom you have to fix this. Before it is too late." Emerald said walking back to the party.

"Huey I.." Tom said.

"Don't even DuBois.. I am going somewhere.." I said while locking the door behind me.

I notice Jazmine car was still here. But Jazmine wasn't around. I run to the hill. She wasn't there. There was only one place Jazmine would go to cry even though she never told me I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Differences.**

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

I ran to the lake and see Jazmine really close to the lake.. Too close.. she is sitting and looking over the water. She reaches out a hand towards the lake. I quickly run up and pull her towards me and immediately hug her really tight.

"Don't do this Jazmine.." I said while not letting go off her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I let her go a little bit but I am still holding on to her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? TOM SAYS ONE THING AND YOU THINK IS THE END OF THE WORLD FOR YOU? THINK TAKING AWAY YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO SOLVE EVERYTHING? I yell at her.

"What? Freeman calm down. I wasn't planning to take away my life." She said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING...oh wait what?" I asked in confusion.

"I said I was not planning to take away my life. I was feeding the little fishes in the lake. They are very tiny.. she points to them and looks at me.. you see. The little bread crumbs came from my pocket. I took a piece of bread as a snack until I saw them here." Jazmine told me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said in embarrassment.

"No is ok... she hugs me.. thanks for like helping me and well for being concern about me..I really do appreciate it." She said.

I didn't let go off her. Then she asked "Only one girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked.

"You said you only had one girlfriend. That sucks." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"I expected more, I bet that you had at least six and Bethany went with two." She explained to me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little and then get a little bit mad.

"You betted upon my relationships?" I asked.

"Well yeah, Bethany was telling me the good qualities of Cairo and I said Huey is way better and she laugh saying you didn't have experience but I said because you were so honest and determine you at least had plenty of girlfriends dying at your feet. She said probably two so we made a bet. But this was weeks ago. I guess I lost." She finishes.

"So you thought I was player?" I questioned her.

"No I thought you were what girls wanted but never look out for. And I thought Cairo... No I know Cairo is a player that just breaks hearts." She responded.

"So if you know what girls want that means you fall into it to?" I asked her.

"Well everyone has an ideal type. In all honesty I would pick you so many times ... infinity over Cairo." She said.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said bluntly.

We stay quiet for a little while. She stares at me and I look at her. We said nothing. I wanted to kiss her but I don't know how she feels she just keeps throwing signals around and I just can't keep up with them.

"Let's go back to the party Jazz." I declared.

"I don't think I could stay I will just go home.. I mean to the apartment tonight." She said.

"Jazz I am kind of afraid to leave you alone so mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Well I could sleep in the couch so you can take the bed. I don't mind..." She said but was cut off.

"I'll take the couch." I declared.

"You didn't let me finish.. or you can sleep with me. Is not like we are going to have sex I trust you." She said.

I jump into it. I was pulled but I wanted it.

We went back to my place, I grab some clothes, and went back downstairs and drove behind Jazmine. Granddad didn't have to know about it, is not like he questions where I go off too.

The apartments were really fancy looking. I follow Jazmine to her suite. Then after she and I both change. We took spots on the bed.

I am not going to lie. The things I wanted to do with her right now where going all over my head. Man Jazmine did grow and damn she wasn't wearing a bra? Seriously woman? She slept like an angel. She was a fast sleeper. I did not hesitate to bring her over to me. Her body took position like a koala would with their eucalyptus tree. I was the tree and she was the koala.

A few hours pass by and I realize this has been the worst mistake of my life. Jazmine hands would pass by my pride a couple of times and she tended to squeeze it a little, sometimes even stroke it. But she was fast asleep the girl could talk in her sleep apparently she though my ego was a baseball stick. Then after a few minutes later she stops and I finally get to go to sleep with peace.

_**The day after Christmas. Huey's P.O.V**_

Jazmine left me a note saying breakfast was in the microwave and that she was going back to her place today. She said that the apartment belongs to her parents and I can stay here as long as I want to and she left me a spare key.

"Maybe I will come back here sometime." I mumbled.

_**DuBois Household**_

Thomas was rummaging through some papers when he notice a green color eye look from a slight crack of an open door. From a far he believe it was Sarah but he looked closer and saw long curly hair. She knocked slightly on the door and Thomas gesture her to come in. She did as she was told to and close the door behind her.

She walk at a regular pace and asked to take a seat. Tom of course gleamed with joy and told her she may.

It was quite at first until Jazmine spoke up.

"I want to know why am I such a disappointment?" Jazmine bluntly question.

"Jazmine I tended to react upon a furious situation. And I sincerely apologize for that. It was just in the heat of the moment." Thomas replied.

"So how come you didn't react that way with Bethany?" Jazmine bluntly asked.

"After realizing what I have done... Bethany came to me and reveal it was her. By then my anger had disburse." Thomas sincerely said.

"What would have happen if she said something her instead of me trying to protect her?" Jazmine bluntly questioned.

"I.. I would have probably said the same thing." Thomas thought.

"No you wouldn't have." Jazmine declared.

"Huh?" Thomas asked in confusion.

"You would have never yelled at her because she doesn't remind me you of Sarah. My mother. You would have reacted differently and you know that well Tom. I know that I was a mistake. You never wanted me because I was different all those years trying to make my hair the same way mom had it. You made me love the white side of me more than my black side. The outfits, the government, the celebration. Come on Tom just tell it to me straight. You already told me something no daughter would want to hear why are you trying to hold it in? Tell me what I did wrong in your eyes." Jazmine retorted with slight anger.

"Did Huey tell you all of this?" Thomas asked a bit angrily.

"This isn't about Freeman. Is about me. Is about you and I. We got a problem and you are trying to fix it with materialistic and unapologetic words. Tell me the truth Tom. Why do you dislike me so much?" Jazmine said a bit sad but angry.

"Jazmine. Look I am sorry for the things that I said. You're wrong I wouldn't have reacted in another type of way if it was Bethany. I would have really yelled at her. However, you took the blame and my anger chased after you. And Bethany because she never did anything like you. You have mature. You have inked yourself, you began a small job that pay well, you focus on education, and I believe you were just a little too grown. I thought you had the characteristics of your mother. Always thinking about Sex and fun... But I see your nothing like her. The way I reacted was immorally wrong, I took my anger out on you. And I am not going to lie to you. I didn't expect Sarah to get pregnant. You were not plan but you were not and will never be a mistake because I love you sweetheart. And you are right I did try to embrace the white in you more than the black because I had to see you suffer having no friends because you were different and I try to change you because I didn't want to let you get hurt. But because of that you tended to become more sensitive and Sarah had blamed me for it. I truly am sorry for everything that I have done." Thomas sincerely apologize. He was telling the truth.

"You mean that?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes. I know the past cannot be undone but I learn from it and I am sorry. Now Jazmine I am not going to tell you that you shouldn't do it but please wear protection, or go on pills, or check with me. I don't want you to do the same things Beth did. Pregnancy at this age is just... it was hard for Sarah and I even when we had careers. A baby is a blessing but a blessing that you must watch really carefully. You have no life is all about their live." Thomas said with respect.

Jazmine went to him and hugged him really tight.

"Thanks for the advice dad but I am just not ready yet. Oh and Freeman is not my boyfriend. " Jazmine honestly stated.

"I'm glad Jazmine." Thomas sincerely said.

Thomas had to be the happiest father hearing that. But now he just recalled that Bethany might be pregnant and with that he grew a bit sad. He thought he did better but he will have to learn from it.

Jazmine released him then he began to talk again.

"So this Cairo boy? Do I need to take money from him?" Thomas asked.

"No. Let him be. Is already enough for Ceez trying to beat him and well the whole gang." Jazmine stated.

"You really do care about her Jazzy. I am so proud of you. For being so responsible and I can see you haven't change at all. But Jazmine if you are or do date Freeman I am ok with it." Thomas declared while giving her another bear hug.

"Uh okay dad.. I will notify you but I am ok. I don't really like him like that." Jazmine responded.

He releases her and she tells him that she is glad she patch things up. She leaves the room and Thomas is left alone once again thinking about how he will handle if Beth results come out positive.

Emerald although she did not show it she was quite happy for her daughter to be pregnant well possibly pregnant. Emerald was not Bethany's real mother but she sure acted like it. She was a little too excited. Thomas had actually disapprove of it but Emerald did not really care about it too much.

In the end, Emerald would support her daughter no matter what. Actually she would support both of her daughters no matter what. Unlike Tom, Emerald would constantly bond with Jazmine in order to make her feel comfortable but let's face it the girl was comfortable everywhere she went because she made herself happy.

_**Back to school. Weeks later January 20 2012**_

_**Jazmine's P.O.V**_

I was looking through my locker for my Psychology book. When I felt someone slyly pat my butt. I turn around shock and a little scared but I was furious. It was Cairo.

"Touch me again and I will kill you...no hesitation..." I threaten him.

"My bad DuBois, Dewey had pushed me and my hand had slightly pass by your big butt but I swear I aint mean that shit. Look I know what I did wrong but G-shit I didn't mean to touch you." Cairo said sincerely.

I could tell he wasn't lying. He seemed like he was being legit. I turn back to my locker and finally find my book. Then Cairo asked.

"Is Bethany ok?" He says

"Why do you care? You said you didn't want nothing to do with her." I responded.

"Look I know what I said. But like if she is pregnant at least let me be near my child. My dad was never there for me and I don't feel like following his footsteps." He said.

"You're going to have to talk to her about it. Not me." I responded as I close my locker.

"I will DuBois. I just hope we can patch things up; I really like her but now I fucked up and I want to be there for the kid." He said sincerely.

Huey came closer to us. I didn't notice him. I was too busy locking my locker.

"I don't want to patch things up. If she turns out pregnant go ahead, be there for the kid, But you and I have nothing to patch up." I said and turn around to find Huey standing there and Cairo leaving the scene.

His eyebrows knitted a confused looked.

"I was talking to Cairo not you." I quickly say.

"I know. What was that about?" He asked.

I wasn't going to lie to him so I told him everything. He almost went into attack mode when I mention the slight touch upon my butt but he stop after I grabbed him by his right hand. And finish with my story.

"And you believe him?" He asked in an angry tone. I let him go.

"Not really. I am not sure about the butt touching but the Bethany thing he seemed sincere. But I don't know about his family background..." I analyzed.

"Well it is true about his father not being there but the butt touching thing if he does it again I am going to kill him slowly and painfully." He commented.

"Don't worry about that. I have a dad who is a lawyer remember. Fighting justice though a legal system... I look at him up and down and smirked and finally say... not the illegal way."

He tended to smile which show his cute little dimples. I couldn't help to be a little star struck then I realize that a lot of people were staring at us like they had a problem or as if they just wanted to know what was going on.

Huey had held my hand and said "Want me to take you to Psych class? I know is next."

"Are you stalking me Freeman?" I asked.

"No. I just know your schedule well cause I listen to you read your psych book up in the hill." He responded.

"Ok. That's creepy." I responded

"There is nothing creepy about keeping an eye on your best friend. I am just there to protect you obviously you haven't seen the guys that look at you while you are at the hill." He responded.

"No wonder why nobody had actually come talk to me up in that hill." I responded.

"You don't need nobody except for me." He replied while pulling me closer and putting his right arm around my shoulders. I felt quite comfortable showing this kind of affection in public.

"What if I have a different study partner who is a boy for APUSH or APPSYCH?" I asked timidly.

"I will be there if he tries to get frisky with you." He replied.

"And what about dance class? And Stats class? Or Law class or P.E?" I tempted him.

"Then I guess I am going to have to threaten everyone" He replies with a smirk.

"Hueeyyy!" I slightly yell and giggle.

"What?" He smirked.

"Don't what me. Don't worry I promise I would never ever get hurt again besides we aren't allow to really dance with boys in my class cause uh well things get a little too frisky with other dancers. My partner has always being Kylie." I smiled. He smirked back.

I start to realize everyone is looking at us up and down but I don't really let them know that I can sense them or see them. We finally reach my Psych class. I have only my binder, lucky pen, and my book in hand.

He let's go off me. The class seems quite full today, people actually came on time today before the bell rings. Girls and boys are looking at us. I can feel them.

"See you in lunch?" He asked me.

"I have lunch today after dance practice room is a quick meeting so I will meet you in lunch." I responded. I was planning to leave so I turn away from him until he grabs my hands and says...

"What no goodbye kiss?" he smirks.

I begin to turn red like a tomato. My cheeks are quite hot. "Uh.." were the only words that can come out of me.

He looks at me. I look back at him. I get a little mad. "What?" I asked.

"Is a joke Jazmine. Remember what you did to me on Christmas." Huey announced.

I turn sad. "Huey I really do apologize..." I was cut off by one of his bear hugs and he nudge my hair.

"Is cool dude." He cooed.

All I could do was smile and laugh.

"Catch you later Jazz." He said as he walked away.

Now I don't know what is a crush. But I think I like Freeman. Every time we would touch it made me feel tingly inside. I wonder if he felt the same way? Probably not.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

Now I don't want Jazmine to see me as a player but I cannot help but to play around with her. She is so much fun. But I want to be her actual boyfriend but I can sense she is too oblivious for it. Guess that little side of her did not leave. I passed by a bulletin and see Cairo's name on the dance school. Next to Jazmine name. I instantly wanted to know what the fuck was he up too?

"Freeman." Cairo said.

I heard someone called me so I turn around to find the a worthless piece of shit that could ever breathe upon this earth.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"Look I don't want you to get ideas. I am not going after Jazmine. She is hot and all but I probably have a kid on the way. Now you and I both know my history so I do not want it to repeat. I might not be there for Bethany but I could be there for the kid. This talent show or whatever it is coming up gives 85,000 dollars for the winners and I think I have a chance. My parents are supporting me because they naturally don't give a fuck but I want to make some cash on my own. So why not start with school? So chill out man. I aint looking for trouble." Cairo stated.

"I guess. But what happens if Bethany isn't pregnant?" I asked.

"Then I guess I can go after your best friend." He smirked.

I pushed him to the locker.

"Wow chill man is a joke. Jeez man. Take shit to the heart. Calm down aint nobody want Jazmine man. She to pure and shit. We don't want any fucking suicides and rumors in this school bruh." Cairo said while being release by me.

"Stay away from Jazmine." I threatened walking away.

_**Dance Class Meet Up During Lunch.**_

" Why.. Why him?!" Jazmine asked out loud.

"Jazmine is the only way..Andre move we need a fifth person." Ms. Joyce commented.

"But I can't tolerate him! UGH! FINE!" Jazmine yelled.

"Thank you dear." Ms. Joyce said.

Jazmine walked out.

After finding out Cairo was going to be her dancing partner because Andre had moved and didn't care about the competition, Jazmine was furious. She walked into lunch with Cairo laughing behind her.

He went to his own table while Jazmine sat in her own.

"Jazz you ok?" Bethany asked.

"Maybe if I just punch you in the stomach everything will be over." Jazmine said angrily. Bethany grew scared.

"God I am so sorry Bethany. I am just furious he might be the baby daddy and is stressing me out. I feel like killing him right now but those images are scaring me. I am sooooo sorry. I just don't want him to be my dance partner." Jazmine said while slumping down in her chair.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"He joined the Performing Arts station. For baby purposes and got in. He qualifies and pass the stage." Jazmine stated.

"Oh..." Bethany had released.

"You're not thinking about like going out with him? Right?" Jazmine asked a little bit angrily.

"Well if I do end up pregnant, wouldn't it be nice to have both parents around." Bethany said.

Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

"Beth. I say this because I care. Don't be a fucking idiot. People don't change after one child is born. They might change for the best but that don't mean they changing for you. Stop dreaming in this world where everything you do is going to be ok. Because it isn't. I am telling you as your sister. I care and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jazmine said angrily but honestly.

"Jazz. I understand what you went through with dad but that doesn't mean you should be angry with me too? Besides no one knows the future. It could happen. Maybe you're just jealous that he is liking me better than you. Is not like you ever had anyone like you. Is not like we are real sisters either way." Bethany said.

Everyone was shocked. Jazmine stood up, she was blank faced, so sad, and felt like crying because of Bethany's words.

"What?" Bethany asked.

Cindy wanted to snap but Riley had control her. Everyone wanted to say something but things would only get worse.

"You're right. I guess we are not sisters after all. But know this I was always there when you fucked up. Know that I fucking care." Jazmine said while she walked away. Huey knew she was holding back her tears. But he knew that she was furious. Like the sweet innocent Jazmine literally left her soul now.

Huey went after Jazmine after she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Jazz wait up." Huey said while turning her around. Her eyes were red. Tears were flowing like no tomorrow.

"Let go please." Jazmine said.

Huey didn't listen to her. "Jazmine please. Let me help you." He said politely.

"How? I think is best if I just went back to Chicago. Ever since I came here things have been going wrong. Every girl hates me in this school. Every guy wants to fuck me. My father and I are just rebuilding that seventeen year relationship we never had. And no Bumble Bee.. Bethany is becoming something I have never known... a stranger." Jazmine said through her tears.

"Jazmine I know you are going through a lot but you have.. The gang.. you have.. me." Huey said trying to cheer her up.

Jazmine looked at him and he looked back. He touched her face and wipes her tears off. "Everyone has a choice. Things happen but that.." he was cut off.

"Doesn't mean that I should give up hope and lose control of a happy reality." Jazmine finished for him

"And if you know so much why don't you use it to your advantage? Find another kind of happiness." Huey commented.

"Freeman making people happy isn't the only thing that makes me twirled for glee, I also have the my little pony show, and I have you.. and the gang.. and well uh food...ooo and sweets especially chocolate, you can never go wrong with chocolate." Jazmine stated. She started to walk to AP Stats class. Huey followed.

"Fine. I guess you are right but you shouldn't let this affect you like the thing with your dad." Huey declared.

"Am not. I'm just sad. I probably won't get over it but I will continue smiling. I will let the differences chill out then I will try to fix it." Jazmine said.

"Good ... cause I need your help with AP Calc BC class, I have a midterm coming up. " Huey said.

"I got you. I took it last year." Jazmine argued.

"Like a whiz kid you are." Huey complained.

"But you have a higher GPA than me. Don't complain." Jazmine argued.

"Fine but can you come over today to study for a couple of hours?" Huey asked.

"Of course. I don't have a social life either way." She giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Huey asked defensively.

"Freeman calm down. It means that I don't do things that other teens do. Thus I have no social life. You know drugs, alcohol, having sex. All I do is study, do homework, eat, sleep, maintain my hygiene well, and exercise." Jazmine said while she took her seat.

"That seems like a life to me." Huey said sitting next to her as she took her seat.

"Yeah.. But it isn't a social one. I am not ready for that one yet until I am legal. And the drugs are legal as well.. I think." Jazmine said.

Huey was going to say something until class started a little earlier than usual. He was about to leave until Mr. Krum told him that AP stats and AP BC was going to collide together for a presentation. Even though Huey was not there for AP Stats, no one was allowed to sit next to Jazmine cause Krum suspected that they might cheat off her since she always had 100 on pop quizzes, finish early, and did more of a work than she had too. Krum loved her because she understood everything he talked about and she would dumb it down for the kids to understand so everyone was passing with a C or above which he has never seen.

"Knowing that everyone is already in here. Today I will not be able to teach because it is Sex Ed day for all fifth period classes. SOOO be polite and people please have some decency and respect. Also please be aware that AP Calc BC students are in here." Professor Krum stated.

"Good afternoon everyone my name is Michelle Adams and I am here to talk to you about sex. Knowing that many of you have hit a certain age you become curious about you're surroundings. So first I want to see the hands of anyone who practices safe sex." Adams declared.

Everyone had raised their hands except Jazmine. Huey had had sex before.. plenty of times. He didn't mind. He wasn't that big of a player. Besides he like to do it with a lot of girls it wasn't a huge deal. But with Jazmine it would completely be a different story.

"Aww come on Honey. Don't be shy. We all understand." Adams said. Huey glared at Adams.

A few people giggled. Well the girls that did not like Jazmine which was three out of the whole 34 students in there.

"Uh.. But I don't.." Jazmine was about to say.

"You don't practice safe sex? Don't you know the dangers? My god child.. and did you get those tattoos done professionally? Then again that's what your kind always seems to do." Adams asked impolitely. Huey look at Adams with disgust.

"Bitc... LADY are you serious right now?" Jazmine said fumingly pissed. Huey smirked, he knew what she was trying to say.

"Well I apologize child but I am just saying if you don't practice safe sex.." Adams was cut off.

"Look lady I don't appreciate you judging based of my skin color is pure ignorance and discrimination but if you really want to know why I don't practice safe sex is because I am still a fucking virgin. I never suck a dick before, I never had one inside my vagina, and I never done it in my butthole either! GET IT? VIRGIN. Yes a virgin for a black girl there you go!" Jazmine argued.

"Oh..Uh.. well that's good." Adams embarrassedly said.

The boys look at Jazmine with smiles.

Adams continue with the lesson. Jazmine was really confused which made Huey smiled.

"Excuse me but why is the condom so slippery?" Jazmine asked innocently. A lot of people cackle at her innocence.

Adams knew that Jazmine was a definition of a pure-too innocent Virgin. Throughout the lesson, Jazmine was super confused.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Jazmine asked.

"Is lubricated honey to make it easier to slip inside the thing." Adams explained.

"Inside what?" Jazmine asked confused.

"The vagina sweetheart." Adams replied with an attitude. Everyone saw her attitude

"OKAY lady you don't have to say it with an attitude gee Louis. You trying to teach me about sex but those looks aint gonna take you nowhere." Jazmine said a bit ghetto making a lot of people including Huey surprised.

"I am trying to teach you sex but you seem to keep asking me questions young lady." Adams try to defend herself.

"The only reason I ask them is because you are explaining sex stupidly! Why can't you say Penis or Vagina. I know a lot of us in here are not mature but at least you should say it. Don't just say the thing or that or the private area. Your making sex seem like a kid game rather than something serious so you don't have to give me no stupid attitude for a woman your age you sure don't act like it." Jazmine said without an attitude.

"Excuse me? I been teaching sex for the past three years of my life. To help students become aware." Adams requested.

"Lady I am not asking you for a background excuse, all I am saying is you shouldn't have an attitude when it comes down to work. So stop answering me with an attitude is rude and uncalled for. You wouldn't want me to give one back to you." Jazmine said once again without an attitude.

"ooo burn." Everyone said quietly. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

Adams went back to her lesson and she became more nicer especially to Jazmine

"This bitch is faking it to make it." Jazmine whisper under her breath only Huey heard while made him smile a bit at her comment.

Alex, a twelfth grader, football receiver, tapped Jazmine on the shoulders. Jazmine turned around.

"Hey Jazz, If you don't understand today lesson you can come over my house so you would fully get it. It is quite simple." Josh stated.

"Really? That would be great I have no idea what the heck is going on. These things are everywhere." Jazmine said while she pointed to her condom.

"Don't worry, you're a smart girl, you will soon understand and hey might even love the subject." Joshua commented.

"What?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"If you want to see another day I suggest you stop talking to Jazmine this instant." Huey threatened.

"Never mind." Joshua said quickly.

Huey turned back to facing forward and so did Jazmine.

"What was that about? I think he could help me... If I manage to understand." Jazmine said innocently.

"Jazz. He didn't want to tutor you he wanted to show you." Huey said with anger.

"Oh videos. I am really great with Videos." Jazmine said cheerfully.

"God. You really are a virgin." Huey declared.

"Wait you mean...Ohhh...Man I must be stupid." Jazmine analyzed.

"No Jazz you are just unaware. And well too innocent." Huey said.

Class ended. The ride back home was quite for Bethany and Jazmine. They haven't talked to each other. And Tom had actually found out about it too. Not only that but today was Bethany's doctor appointment. As soon as they left Jazmine went over to the Freeman's house with her Calculus book and the notebook that read Jazmine's way out: Calculus Smashculus.

Freeman's household. Three hours into studying. No one except Jazz and Huey were around.

_**Huey's Bedroom.**_

"And that is how you integrate this problem." Jazmine said.

"Why do you make calculus seem like 2+2? I feel like I just did a three month class in three hours. How?" Huey asked in astonishment.

"Simple just don't study the material. Learn to understand why is it like that and apply it to an everyday life." Jazmine said with glee.

They realize that they were really close. Their shoulders touched each other. Huey got a little closer. Jazmine bit her bottom lip a little. He got closer. She closed her eyes. He went closer and closer. And then..

His lips met with hers. Jazmine felt a spark and a little static. The kiss didn't last not even two seconds. They back off. Jazmine closes her eyes again. Huey didn't hesitate to move in for another.

The second kiss felt like an electric chill going down their spines. Huey cupped her face and softly kissed her virgin lips. Jazmine didn't know what she was doing but her body did. She constantly went back for more and more. She felt weak and soon enough they were on the floor. Huey on top of her and her under his body.

She began to let her mouth open a little bit and he enter his tongue into hers. Their tongues battle each other. Huey places himself between her legs and she slowly grinds over his ego which bulge through his jeans.

After making out for over thirteen minutes they finally let go off each other. They were breathing hard. Huey had realized what he had done and jumps away from her. Jazmine lays on the ground and gets back up silently and red.

Huey looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back.

"So? Uh what is the integral of our equation?" Huey smirked at her.

"To see if we made an accurate answer... If we are willing to learn." She said while smiling.

After realizing what she had done. Jazmine gain some conscious. Things were moving too fast.

"I have to go." Jazmine said as she was collecting her things together.

"Jazz. Wait.. You don't have to go." Huey said as he grabbed her hands.

"I think I should. I.. I just...lost at words. I'm sorry." Jazmine said releasing herself from him. She tended to walk away but Huey had caught up her and got in front of the door.

"You just said you liked me and we should test our results. Why not start now? Why are trying to run away from me? Why not come clean?" Huey asked.

"I feel things are moving too fast Freeman... Ok look.. I .. I never had a crush or a boyfriend... I basically just kissed you.. you were my first kiss and I am not regretting it but I don't know if this is the right time to be dating... And is not because of Bethany or Daddy but because I have no experience... And I just don't know if I like you or feel attractive to you.. every time we touch each other my body feels unholy. I want to do so many things but my conscious is louder than my impurity.. I get too excited whenever I touch you and I swear if you don't move I might probably do something I am going to regret.. she bites her bottom lip sensually.. or maybe I won't... she realizes what she says.. I have to get out of here. She looks towards the window and escapes through it and climbs down the tree.

"JAZMINE.. YOU OK?" Huey says.

"YEAH. THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME FREEMAN." She said while running towards her house. Luckily no one was at her house either so she had ran inside as fast as a lion chasing a zebra.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be happy because I was Jazmine first kiss or should I be careful because of the way she feels about me. Seeing her climb out of the window and down through our front yard tree made me realize how in the world did she do that? I wanted to know something. I understand how Jazmine hormones were acting up but at least she doesn't have to deal with what I have going down in my pants right now. I can fully understand her. But getting a taste I want more.

I couldn't help it. I go downstairs with my AP calc book and head towards Jazmine house. I go through the back door and I know exactly where Jazmine room is. Knowing my martial arts was still at is best I climb up. If I know Jazmine she never locked her windows. Then again this was a white neighborhood and it had the lowest crime rates ever.

To my surprise however, her windows were locked. I tempted to knocked or to break inside with my pick. I guess knocking was the only way. I knock on her window. She appears.

She gets a small white board. And writes ' Obviously you didn't understand me. Here is an obvious term: I'm HORNY.'

Talk about being blunt. Jazmine did not held back to say what she felt about me. I look at her with a surprise look.

She opens the window slightly. "Do you understand why now?" She whispers.

She might have climb and ninja style through my tree but I was fast too so I open her window all the way and let myself in. Set my book on the floor. Jazmine backs away only to trip over a small pile of her clothes. I get closer.

"Nope." I said while I land on top of her and met her lips once again.

I travel down her neck and she leans back as she allows me too. I was horny and so was she. What harm could be done? I thought.

My cold hands lifted her shirt away from her and she allowed me to. I begin to travel down even more and kiss her collar bone. Then I travel further and begin to leave small kisses on the top of her breast she was breathing heavier now. Without taking her bra off and I travel down to her naval and kiss and lick there. That seems to make her giggle but moan at the same time. I go back to her lips. Her hands begin to travel down through the inside of my shirt. She breaks off the kiss and takes my shirt off for me. Then she massages my ego through my jeans earning some grunts from me. I tug at her pants and remove them. She then pushes me away and lands on top of me. She kisses my lips.. leaving pecks on my jaw line.. one by one. Suddenly she begins to unbuckle my belt. My ego has gotten hard enough and has been dying to be release from my boxers. After removing my jeans; she places her small hands around my ego and slightly squeezes it and jacks it off while we kiss.

I realize her this has gone far enough.

"Jazz wait." I said as I stop her from continuing.

"What? Was wrong? Did I do something?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this... I am just a horny kid and so are you. This isn't right... Let's just wait." I declared. I then search for jeans.

Jazmine stood their silently and suddenly said. "So this is what Bethany meant.. Temptation.. wow."

"What?" I asked her.

"I was tempted by you Huey. It felt good. Too good but we could have really fudged up... she looks at me with a smirk.. You sure you are not up for it?" Her eyes grew wider and she began to bite her lip again.

Is there anything this girl can't do. She got closer to me and left traces off her lips across my bare chest. She travel down once again. I let her do it. I couldn't resist. She kisses my pride.

"You sure you don't?" Jazmine tempted me while smiling down as her finger rocked my ego side to side. I nod my head telling her to continue and she does. She gently wraps her right hand around my best friend and begins to jerk it. She then places her tongue on my ego and licks it up and down. She continues to do that a bit more. Then when she started to use her mouth that's when I began to moan... it was a grunt but indeed a moan. Jazmine look at me and said...

"Hueeyyy.. Hue.. Freeman... Hey wake up you ok?"

I suddenly let my eyes flutter open. I was confused and angry I hated when people woke me up but this was different. It was Jazmine. I have no idea what the hell just happen.

"Freeman. I am gone for fifteen minutes and you fall asleep? Jeez what's wrong with you?" Jazmine giggles.

"Wait ... why are we at my house?" I asked her.

"We been here for three hours and I step out to go say hello to your grandfather and Ruckus. And boom I come back and you are sleeping away. You called out my name so I thought you were having a nightmare then I heard a grunt. Are you ok?" She asked.

Luckily for me she didn't hear anything else.

"A grunt?" I asked.

"Yeah like you were shot." She said.

"Must of been." I said turning away from her.

"Hey you ok?" She asked me with a worried look.

"I'm fine." I said in an angry tone.

"Huey.. If you need something to talk about you know I am here for you right?" Jazmine said.

'Are you serious. Are you really that oblivious. Can't you see the way I feel about you?' I thought.

"I don't need therapy Jazmine and I certainly don't need it coming from you." I regretted saying that.

"Jazmine wait.. I didn't mean that." I claimed.

Jazmine had looked at me ... with sad eyes, so she got up, gather her stuff, said her goodbyes and before I said anything else she left.

"Nice going." I said to myself.

_**Back at the DuBois home.**_

Jazmine sat in her bedroom silently. Huey had been calling her but her phone was on silent so she never realize.

"He is right. Why should he get advice from me knowing the shit... sheet I have to go through... and the shit..sheet I went through. God Jazz stop cursing." Jazmine said out loud.

"Jazmine.. Honey.. You Home?" Thomas yelled from downstairs.

Jazmine puff hair appear before she completely went through the hallway to met up with Bethany who seemed that she had cried a river head to her room.

Jazmine looks at her then continues to go down the stairs. Bethany continues up to her room.

"I'm guessing she is positive?" Jazmine whisper to her dad.

Tom let out a sigh. "Jazmine.. Bethany will probably go through a lot but what happen between you and her today.. I cannot fix. I already messed up with saying something to you that I never meant and that almost cause me to lose you. So I didn't maintain myself and told her that she .. that she was a true disappointment and she shouldn't have done things without even finding true love. I apologize for my words choice but I told her what needed to be said." Thomas said apologetically.

"Oh daddy.. It must be tough.. but listen stop living in the past and try to fix the situation now in the present. You started with me and I appreciate the hard work but focus on Bethany she needs your support. So how many weeks is she?" Jazmine questioned.

"Now since it is January 20 2012; she is about a week and four days. Since she had sex on December 19 2011 and she had to wait three weeks. She been pregnant since January 10 2012." Thomas said.

"I'm sorry dad.. I should have said something instead of trying to put it on myself." Jazmine apologize.

"No Jazzy don't be. It was never and will never be your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry for not being a good father to both of you girls." Thomas said.

Jazmine hugged him super tight ." You the most coolest awesome always trying to do something right dad, even though you sometimes can be mean you still know your faults. I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Thomas said hugging her back.

She left him to go speak with Bethany. They managed to talk it out and Bethany had apologize for all the things she had said and never wants that to ever happen again.

Huey continue calling Jazmine all night but no response, and the weekend had passed by and Jazmine and him never spoke.

_**February 12. 2012**_

Three weeks and some days past by and he has never seen her at all. He didn't know whether she was ignoring him or avoiding being hurt again. Not only that but Jazmine hasn't talked to any of the gang, is liked she disappear.

As Huey walks into the dance room he sees. Jazmine dancing sensually with Cairo. The song playing was "Me and U" by Cassie. Although they dance sensually together they separated most of the times and did some amazing hip hop dances. They look good together especially since they were doing things Huey could have never done.

He walked away to lunch and was met by a slutty mc-slut, leader of the A's Ashley Cortez. She tended to flirt with him. Huey could give three fucks about the girl but as soon as Jazmine walked in laughing with Cairo, he flirted back with Ashley.

This situation caught the gang's attention. They looked at Huey like what the fuck are you doing but he tended to ignore them.

Bethany was not there sense she went home due to morning sickness but instead she wanted to leave because the A's began their torture. The gang seemed to notice he was staring at someone. It was Jazmine. She was laughing and talking to Cairo. Seemed they got real friendly with each other. They did a handshake and went their separate ways.

Jazmine had finally come to the group and given them all hugs including Huey. She was extremely happy..too happy.

"DuBois you did not just do that in front of me?" Ashley furiously said.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"Hug Huey in front of me. Obviously you don't see he has got eyes for someone rather than you." Ashley bluntly said.

"Uhm ok. You want a cookie or something?" Jazmine retorted. Huey got a bit upset with this.

"So Jazmine what is going on chika where the fuck you been?" Ming asked.

"Busy like hell. And we have to continue except we get a break during exams weeks." Jazmine responded.

"Like what doing things you're not suppose do with Cairo? Behind Bethany's back?" Huey said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Jazmine replied a little upset.

"He means that you being fucking him behind your own sister back." Ashley commented.

"I know what he meant bitch, I am asking him why would he say that?" Jazmine asked furiously. Everyone looked at her as she cursed.

"I don't know you tell me Jazmine." Huey angrily said.

"Freeman what is wrong with you?" Jazmine asked as she didn't believe this was him talking.

"Are you serious right now? You are the one saying you never did anything like you are such a good girl but you sure don't look like one or even act like one. Saying that you never want to be friends with Cairo but here you are giggling like a fool." Huey said angrily and loudly to actually silence the whole entire lunch room.

Jazmine did not care. She was furious, her blood was boiling but her heart was broken into pieces. Literally.

"Cairo and I have nothing. We are dance partners and good associates. Nothing more nothing less. I am a good girl. I always been a good girl. Yeah I may not look like it but I am. To think that I actually like you. You were there for me through everything and I thought maybe Freeman isn't an asshole like everyone else. But here you are telling me how you actually feel. I'm sorry for ever liking you that was my mistake. I guess you have change Huey... Everyone was shocked and felt pity for Jazmine...including the gang... "But you were right about something why should I give you advice and why should I listen to your problems when I myself have face and still continue to face problems, you are right I am weak and act like I am strong when I am actually not. But then you said I need to find happiness and here I am thinking it would actually be you that would heal my heart but you just made it worse..." Jazmine said really sad and walk out.

Huey was shocked. Actually a lot of people were shock. The gang looked at Huey with disappointment. Cindy smacked him upside his face and ran after Jazmine with Ming behind her.

Huey sat down like he just had murder somebody and regretted it.

"What in the fucking hell was that about Huey?" Riley finally spoke up.

"I'm guessing jealousy." Huey commented.

"No fuck that shit. You never tell a girl that type of shit. How come you have so much knowledge but don't even know how to fucking use it right? Now, what the fuck are you still doing here go after her. Shit I'll get Cindy and Hiro and Ceez will handle Ming. You need to fix this. " Riley said.

Earning a surprise from everyone in the room as he walked out. Not because he spoke up but he spoke up in the most proper way there is.

Huey then exited the lunch room and went after Jazmine. Turns out that Cindy and Ming couldn't find her. Like at all. But knowing Jazmine she probably went to the roof of the school, the tree, or the library third floor where pure historic books are. Huey check out the tree first, then the library. His last hope was the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Temptations.**

As he reach the sixth floor of the building. He slightly peeked through the open door and saw a orange head girl laying down on her left side and curled up into her huge jacket. Huey hesitated to go in. How would he start? Two minutes pass and he made the decision to go in. He close the door really softly behind him and well she heard it either way. She glared at him but not with intensity but like confusion like she did not understand what he was doing here.

Jazmine went back to her position.

Huey walked towards her and laid in front of her. Their eyes met each other. His eyes were filled with regrets. Hers never said nothing. They were blank.

"Jazmine. I am truly sorry and I mean it. The truth is I am in love with you and I got really jealous when I saw you with Cairo. And got irritated at the fact that you did not know that I like you. I threw so many signs but yet you did not budge. But I shouldn't have said what I have said." Huey said.

Unlike Huey, Jazmine did not hesitate to say anything. She stood up and he followed her. She was walking away and he follow her every step. She reach the door and turned around and said " If you liked me then you should have said something because I never had a relationship experience and just because I am a blunt person Huey doesn't mean that I would have told you sooner. I never been kissed, I never had a boyfriend, I never been sexually active. So I lack so much but that did not give you the right to be mad at me. Why would I have spoken up if I did not know where to start ' Oh hey Freeman I like you let's go out.' or 'Huey guess what? I like you.' or even 'I have something to say I really like you.' I can't do that Freeman, I couldn't do that because I wanted to really reflect upon what I was going to say to you. And I am the most oblivious person you will ever meet when it comes downs to signs. Especially since they were coming from you 'Jazzy baby.. hahaha I'm just kidding.' or "what about a kiss Jazmine?' or 'she is my baby..I'm kidding.' How the fuck was I suppose to know that these were signs because you just played with me... she stop talking.. I don't want to do anything with you Freeman. Every time I see you my heart hurts and I just don't know why. I don't understand why my heart feels this way and is scaring me so please stay away from me." She said while a little tear rolled from her eyes.

Huey did not stop her from walking away. Seeing her small tear and listening to what she had to say made him feel like a complete asshole . Huey had to heal it.

_**After APUSH. (AP US History). About Three months later. May 18. 2012.**_

***May 21-25 2012 There will be AP testing and IB testing.* **

Professor Krum had on his board and a list of names that were paired in groups of two for an upcoming project due after testing.

Jazmine and Huey have not talk to each other in over a three months period. Huey was hurting inside but he did not change his famous scowl and glaring at all.

Caesar had already know what Huey was going through. He did not really learn how to love, his first girlfriend had broken his heart into complete pieces and now he has manage to break someone else's heart and yet he still loved her.

Jazmine did not change at all, she stilled like Huey but whenever he was near her she felt small, scared, and super sad. She would be happy, Huey would glance at her, and her smile faded away. Cairo seemed to have gotten closer to Jazmine but she would still remained great friends with the gang. But Jazz of course would not act as Huey wasn't there but she wouldn't bother him at all. The gang knew there was tension but not the type that seems as a furious one more like an awkward one.

Huey was partner with Jazmine for a project based on the cold war. It was a research project it was due in two weeks. But knowing them they would finish it in an hour and the teacher did not trust other students to actually work with either Huey or Jazmine.

They were at the DuBois house.

Bethany and Emerald had gone to a doctor appointment while Thomas had to work on a case that had to do with an anal rapist that was caught a day ago. After two hours of discussing about the work, Huey saw that Jazmine did not want to make eye contact. Every time they met each other eyes, she would look away slowly. After finishing their assignment, Jazmine started to gather her things and his things. She carefully organized them and asked him if he wanted something to eat before he left without looking at him.

"Jazz we need to talk.. about us." Huey declared.

"Go ahead." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine look we need to fix this don't just disagree.. wait did you say go ahead?" Huey asked.

"Talk." Jazmine responded.

"Ok... I never thought it thoroughly what I was going to say.." Huey was cut off.

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Jazmine said getting up.

Huey got up faster and block the door entrance and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Jazmine questioned him.

"We need to talk." Huey said.

"Freeman you just said you didn't thought it thoroughly.. so I am giving you time... I am going to go to my kitchen and I'm going to whip something up." Jazmine declared getting closer to him and unlocking the door which look like they hug.

"Jazmine why do you act like this? Why aren't you upset with me? Why aren't you yelling at me? Hating me? Hitting me? Why don't you say anything?" Huey asked as he look to her eyes. This time she didn't look away.

"I told you already...I said what I needed to say... nothing more nothing less." Jazmine replied cold heartedly.

"I really am sorry Jazmine. I never wanted this to happen. I never got jealous before. But I was just so upset. I wanted to do something about it but I confronted it the wrong way.. will you ever forgive me? I realize that I made you hurt in the past when we were younger and I also want to apologize for those times. I have screw up so many times yet you came running back to me. I always wonder why you stuck around you were a true friend and you still are a true friend. And even though I don't see you as a friend because in reality I really like you but I would understand if you didn't feel the same but I just wanted to apologize. People get chances to experience a true miracle. Mine happens to be you being here. Will you ever take my apology? I just want to know." Huey asked apologetically.

Jazmine said nothing. "Veggie Burgers?" She asked with a small smile. Is been three months and Huey would have killed to see her smile once more. He didn't realize what he was doing and he got closer to her and place his lips on her forehead. The temptations were eating him alive.

Jazmine accepted it. It was warm and soft.

"Sweetie we are home." Emerald said from the door.

Jazmine let go off Huey and went downstairs he followed.

"Oh hello there Huey." Emerald said. Bethany enters and closes the door.

"Oh hey guys." Bethany said.

"Sup Bumblebee!" Jazmine said elated.

"Hey." Huey coolly said.

"Mommy, Huey is staying for a little bit to eat, do you mind?" Jazmine asked politely.

"Of course not, Sweetie! Want me to whip ya'll something?" Emerald.

"No thank you. I got it. But do you guys want something?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm ok sweetie, I'm just going to take a nap. I am tired." Emerald confessed. While walking up the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm not with mom on this one. Mind making me a peanut butter sandwich with onions, lettuce, bacon, ham, Swiss cheese, chocolate syrup, and celery please." Bethany said smiling.

"No problem. Crispy or Grilled Bacon?" Jazmine asked.

"The doctor did said I need to gain at least three pounds. I am healthy.. a little too healthy." Bethany said cheesing and rubbing her belly.

"How cute! Ok. Give me five minutes." Jazmine said walking to the kitchen.

"So.. What are you doing here Huey? It seems that you guys are talking again?" Bethany realized.

"Yeah.. a project." Huey confessed.

"Well that's good. I was wondering why ya'll stop talking." Bethany said walking into her kitchen.

Jazmine handed her a plate. Bethany notice a little cheesecake, her favorite. She gave Jazmine a 'oh you shouldn't have.' look while petting her back. Jazmine cheesed at her gestured.

She left to her room. Huey took a seat in the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. They began to eat but they didn't take their eyes of each other. Huey would give a smile off and Jazmine would follow him by biting her lip. Thomas walked in.

"HUEY!" Thomas exclaimed with joy.

"Good Afternoon Mr. DuBois." Huey said.

"Hey daddy." Jazmine said kissing his left cheek.

"Is surprising to see you here, haven't seen you in three months, you decided to join a sport?" Tom questioned as he took out some panda express he bought for Bethany. Jazmine looked at him. "Is for Bumble Bee." He said smiling.

She giggled. Which caught Huey attention. He knew she was happy... happy without him around.

"Uh yeah. I decided to take football to uh.. relieve some stress... Calculus has been killing me... I really want that A but is always just one little mistake... But uh.. I being doing better thanks to Jazmine's notes and we actually have a project for APUSH, is based on the cold war." Huey confessed.

"Oh that's excellent Huey. And I understand I hated math, but here is my daughter with her amazing talents. You should have seen her help me with my taxes, she is truly amazing.. he put his hands around Jazmine showing how proud he was.. if you guys need to know anything about the cold war my father had pure documentary of all the wars. Is in the basement. Here is the key." He said setting it down.

"Ooo Old films. You interested in watching them with me Freeman?" Jazmine asked as she picked up the key and put in her back pockets of her shorts.

Huey shrugged suggesting a why not look as well.

As they were eating lunch Huey had questioned Jazmine why is everyone acting like they don't know what happen.

"Bethany has to deal with a lot and besides I had Ming, Cindy, and someone else to talk about it. I dealt with my own little drama with you by some friend therapy." Jazmine confessed.

They traveled down to the basement after lunch. Jazmine was good at setting up the film and she brought Popcorn and homemade lemon juice she had freshly squeeze out to accompany them.

_**Basement, movies, and one small couch for two.**_

Although it was pretty cool in there. Huey couldn't help to feel a bit warm. Their fingers were next to each other and when Jazmine occasionally went for a small handful of popcorn she would brushed past Huey's legs. She was devour by the movies. They seemed interesting. Huey wonder why they were watching movies if their project was already done. He notice how Jazmine got a little closer this time.

The movie continue. Jazmine spoke up.

"I did not really find true happiness if you are wondering. I am happy but I was also missing a piece." She said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"What?" Huey was surprised.

"I needed you to be here. Is like every time I looked at you my heart would hurt. It felt right being next to you. Truth is I was missing that bit of happiness but I never fought to get it. And it made it worse that is why I couldn't look at you. I thought if maybe I just stop thinking about you and looking at you my pain would go away. But for the past three months it just got deeper and bigger. I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry for not speaking to you." Jazmine confessed as she looked at him.

"Jazz it was never you. It was all on me. Let me help you heal it." Huey said as he got closer.

He put his hands gently on her face and landed his lips on hers gently. Jazmine stood still at first but then closed her eyes. She was in fact inexperience because she stood still then she started to kiss back but she was gentle and sweet. And her lips they tasted so good. Huey had starved for them and here he was kissing her virgin lips.

He did not let her go. Jazmine slightly open her mouth to let Huey's tongue in. He attacked her tongue with his own. Jazmine had in fact found it very satisfying and he... well he just loved it.

Soon enough Huey was on top of Jazmine. He stop. Jazmine exhaled quickly and stared at him. Huey pinched her arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" She whined.

"I wanted to make sure it was reality." Huey scoffed.

"Your suppose to do that on yourself nemrod." Jazmine pushed him away from her and sat up to rub her pinched arm.

"It seem better if I did it to you. To know if you were actually real and not that I was imagining you." Huey confessed.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." Jazmine said smiling.

"So who is this other person you had a discussion with?" Huey asked a bit suspicious.

"Oh Cairo. I am not going to sit here and lie to you. Cairo and I are friends..now well because.. he approach me in a nice way but I stay my distance from him... I just don't trust him so much but like I was feeling terrible that day and he told me sometimes people lose good friends whether is their faults or the other persons fault. He said he can never fix what had happen between him and his ex best friend.. he never told me who it was though. Although, I do not really care, is his business not mines." Jazmine confessed.

"And he never said anything about his friend?" Huey questioned.

"I thought the subject was about me." Jazmine retorted.

"It is. I just wanted to know." Huey confessed.

"Nope. He told me this the exact same day you... you.. said those things to me." Jazmine said with a sad smile.

"Don't smile at that. Is terrible what I said. I'm sorry." Huey said hugging her.

She hugged him back. "Is cool.. we are cool now right?" Jazmine asked.

He didn't respond instead he started to suck on her neck.

"Ah.. Hue..Hueeyyy...what are.. what are.. you doing?" Jazmine asked trying to hold her moan in.

Huey look at her and smirked. "Marking my territory." He went back to sucking on her neck and Jazmine would constantly massage his back with her small hands. She breathe slowly. She was lost she did not understand what was going on.

After five minutes of sucking on her neck, Jazmine felt something between her legs. A sudden twitch. She felt chills riding up and down her back. She couldn't help but moan softly and sweetly. He had laid her down on the couch so he was more comfortable and so was she. He was on top of her continue to suck while her legs had pulled him down closer to her. She was in heaven and her body was reacting to his neck sucking by grinning upon his ego. It felt good...to both of them. Huey slowly pick her up and place her on top of him. He did not let go of that skin part he was sucking on. Jazmine began to twitch more. And moan a little more than usual. Huey placed his cold hands on her back and began to put them inside her shirt. Jazmine exhaled more. Huey knew were this was headed but it just felt so right he did not want to stop.

All he had in his mind was her, being naked, helpless, and horny. But then it hit him and he stop. Jazmine caught her breath and was breathing helplessly like she did not know what happen. Huey smirked. Jazmine turned away from him but he grabbed her face gently and turned it back to him. She was embarrassed and not to mention a bit wet. Huey knew but he also knew that she did not know what was going on. He began to giggle a little which caught her attention.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"No.. Everything was perfect.. you were perfect." Huey confessed and leaned in for another kiss but she rejected it because she saw the reflection of the hickey and was a little confused.

"Is to prove that you are my girlfriend. Mine. Only mine." Huey flirted.

"You didn't even ask me out properly." Jazmine stated.

"Jazmine DuBois would you be my girlfriend?" Huey smirked.

" I guess.. since I have no choice." Jazmine wickedly said.

"You're right you do not have a choice." Huey smirked going in for another kiss.

Jazmine alarm went off. She got off him and turn it off. "You have to go. I have to study for my other subjects..AP rush hour is next week." Jazmine in fact had AP Statistics, AP Psychology, AP US History, and AP Dance Fundamentals and Year 3 (One class). The other two classes were just Law Magnet Year 3 and Physical Ed (Dual Enrollment).

"You study enough Jazmine. Is not like you need it. You are smart and you have pass your previous AP courses with a four and mostly fives." Huey commented.

"Actually I pass with all fives." Jazmine corrected.

"Well excuse me miss smart ass." Huey said as he got closer and grabbed her ass. Jazmine bit her lip which made Huey glare at her lips/

"I see you are very touchy Huey." Jazmine smirked.

"Love it when you call me Huey instead of Freeman." Huey admitted.

"You sound like a perv." Jazmine said walking away after getting away from him.

They clean up, and Jazmine was the first to walk up the stairs. Huey followed her.

They went back to her room and she gave him his book bag and his history book.

Instead he place his book upon her mini table next to her bed, dropped his bag, and jump in her bed. "I wanna stay a bit longer." Huey smirked.

"Freeman. I got studying to do." Jazmine said.

"I can help you. You help me so I should and could help you." Huey smiled.

"Uh...Hmm... I guess." Jazmine whined.

"For every correct answer you will get a kiss.." Huey was cut off.

"I don't like where this is going. What about if I get them wrong?" Jazmine stutter.

"Then I have to either give you another hickey or pinch." Huey said getting closer to her face. "Your choice Ms. DuBois." Huey smirked.

"What happens if I don't want any?" Jazmine wickedly stated.

"Then I will bother you and not make you study." Huey declared.

"I could yell out for help and my dad is not afraid to walk in... she walked to the doors and locked it... but then that wouldn't be any fun." She smirked.

_**The lesson began. Four hours later.**_

"Two answers wrong already Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"I think one hickey is enough Huey. I especially have to hide it away from my daddy unless you want to be kill." Jazmine said shyly.

"What if I gave it to you somewhere else?" Huey flirted.

"Like where Freeman?" Jazmine questioned his methods.

"I'll find somewhere." Huey said.

"Don't think about it Freeman." Jazmine threaten.

Huey glared at her. She turned weak.

"Besides we just got started. Continue asking me more questions." Jazmine said changing the subject.

After an hour Jazmine got every answer right. But she did manage to get two of them wrong and Huey was satisfies with that.

"A deal is a deal." Huey commented.

"I didn't even choose between the hickey and the pinch... wait what am I saying I do not want none of them." Jazmine declared.

"You got like 298 kisses in total Jazmine. You could have gotten 300 but you missed two problems. You at least get two hickeys or two pinches. Pick quick Jazmine." Huey said approaching her with his fingers set up in a pinching position.

Jazmine glared at him he got closer and she put him in a choke holding position.

Big mistake.

Since she was wearing shorts, Huey did not hesitate and kiss her thigh. She flinched and let him continue. He continue to suck on her right thigh until he saw a light purple mark reveal. He smirked at his doings and saw Jazmine looking up at the ceiling with her lips pursed up and a red face.

He went to kiss her lips. Then travel down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt a bit and then upon her naval he marked an x with his tongue earning a moan from Jazmine. Then he started to suck on her left side of her belly in order to get that deep color of purple on her red skin. It was worth it. She had continue moaning his name. After two minutes he was finally done and put her shirt back down. He laid next to her.

"So I take it you liked it?" Huey said as he stared at the ceiling.

" Remind me not to wear anything that shows this." She said shyly.

"I'll try." Huey said.

"Never mind, I will remind myself." Jazmine giggled.

"So Jazmine.. How long have you liked me?" Huey bluntly asked.

"The real question is how long have YOU liked me Freeman?" Jazmine questioned him.

"I asked first." Huey commented.

"Whatever happen to lady firsts?" Jazmine retorted.

"A New World." Huey answered.

"That's mess up. But since you want to be shy about it then I will go first." Jazmine teased.

"Shy? Me? Revolutionist are shy." Huey commented.

Jazmine got on top of him and came to his face, he immediately blushed.

"Really?" Jazmine teased.

"You are an evil woman." Huey commented.

She smiled wickedly. Then got off him and sat down on her bed. "I have liked you since the day you took me to Psy class and said 'what no kiss?' to me. I felt warm and well good. I really wanted to throw myself at you but I never had a kiss before. So I held back." Jazmine commented.

"Really?" Huey said as he got up and went next to her.

"Yeah... what about you?" Jazmine asked.

"When we were little after you stop being my friend for that one month.. then it was a long distance crush... I gave up on you and found someone else but ... uh.. she wasn't the one.. then you came back and you were different so I gave up hope once more and well I started to realize that you were still here." Huey confessed.

Jazmine gave him a peck on the cheek "Thanks for not being a butt. And thanks for giving me a chance to be with you." Huey scowled at her comment.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I am not giving you a chance Jazmine. You are the one given it to me. I have fucked up so many times in the past and I even fucked up now. I don't know what you see in me sometimes but just to have you in my life is just better than being alive." Huey confessed.

"What happened in the past stays there and I like you for who you are Freeman." She said and took his face and kissed him like she has never kissed before. Huey lean in more and Jazmine did not hesitate to deepened the kiss.

A knock on the door appears.

"Jazz is me. Can I come in?" Bethany asked. Huey had stopped and she looked at the door.

"Uh yeah sure. Hold on let me clean up my notes." Jazmine said.

They quickly fix themselves and now begin an awkward phase.

"Come in." Jazmine said as she open the door.

Talk about being fast, they look regular except Huey had a pillow over his pride.

"You guys ok? Ya'll look awkward." Bethany said as she analyzed.

"Not awkward but really tired. Huey has been helping me study for my ap exams while I helped him with Calculus and we just did a project." Jazmine said calmly.

"Oh." Bethany suspicion left her super quickly. Then again Jazmine has never been bad at acting.

The three of them study together since they already took AP chem., Jazmine and Huey were a huge help to Bethany. When Bethany did not pay attention. Jazmine would catch Huey staring at her and she would look him up and down with a smirk.

"Well I thought I did pretty well. I feel confident about passing this test. I am excited." Bethany said with gleam.

"That's great." Jazmine said.

"Well I am going to go. I am starving. " Bethany admitted and walked out leaving the door closed.

Jazmine started to recollect her things and Huey's things and carefully organize them. After she was done, she notice that Huey was staring at her.

"Uh..hmm." Was all that Jazmine could say.

"Jazz.. I am going to go now." Huey said looking away.

"Uh.. Yeah?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yeah." Huey said getting up and gathering his things. Jazmine walked him to the front door downstairs.

"Huey?" Jazmine said as he step out.

"Yeah?" Huey answered.

"I know that I notice how you intense you were making sure you didn't make a mistake.. is just I am not ready for that yet." Jazmine said quietly and stop talking after she saw his expression.

Huey blushed and he felt hot inside. He wanted to pick up Jazmine and take her to his room. RIGHT NOW. He looked at her. Then she spoke up.

"Oh god was that awkward? I'm sorry." Jazmine said apologetically.

"No.. no.. no.. It was uhm.. is all good. I promise." Huey commented.

"Promise?" Jazmine asked.

"To wait until you are ready." Huey confessed and slightly flirted.

"Oh." Jazmine smiled.

"See you later?" Huey said.

"Most likely." Jazmine said as she gave him a peck on the cheek, she waited for him to leave. However, he didn't move until she realize that he did not want a peck. She smiled shyly and he smirked. So instead he just gave her a peck on the lips which earned a giggle from her.

He enter and waved goodbye and he waited for her to closed the door first.

"Oh well.. well.. look at this." Bethany said giggling.

"What?" Jazmine asked in confusion.

"You weren't going to tell me about Freeman and you.. is that why ya'll didn't talk for three months because ya'll were secretly dating? Ohhh." Bethany examined.

"No. Actually we just started dating and we had a fight for those three months but is all good." Jazmine confessed.

"A fight? About what?" Bethany asked.

"Huey thought I was seeing Cairo and then found out the truth.. the hard way." Jazmine bluntly stated.

"Why would he think that?" Bethany asked.

"He told me that he just didn't trust Cairo and he didn't like the idea of him being in the dance group.. in all honesty I don't trust him either but he is a good dancer so he can stay as long as he put in the work. By the way are you ok?" Jazmine said and asked.

"Yeah doing fine. I am about to go chow down again. I am starving... again." Bethany giggled. Jazmine followed her.

_**Freeman's household**_.

"Granddad I'm home." Huey stated.

"Who cares niggah?" Riley answered from the living room.

Huey sighs and goes to his room only to meet Granddad half way up the stairs.

"Boy why you smell like girl perfume?" Mr. Freeman questioned.

"I was in Jazmine room." Huey bluntly stated.

"Boy.. Are you insane... Tom is going to kill you... I'm going to kill you." Mr. Freeman threatened.

"Ayyy granddad stop playing Huey finally aint gay anymore." Riley commented from the bottom of the stairs.

"Granddad we didn't do anything we got AP exams coming up so we catch up on some studying to feel more confident about passing it." Huey half-lie.

"Oh? ...Wait... cutie pie has the same classes like you?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"Some of it. Besides even if she is my girlfriend we were just studying alright." Huey stated.

"Well than... wait .. GIRLFRIEND?" Mr. Freeman was shocked.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Huey asked.

"Not.. really.. but isn't she uh.. kind of too innocent for you." Mr. Freeman confessed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Huey asked.

"He means she a virgin gay niggah." Riley stammered.

"Boy shut up before I come and whoop your ass... And I aint mean virgin I meant inexperience. Don't hurt her Huey she been through enough I am just saying." Mr. Freeman confessed.

"Is fine granddad. We are fine." Huey said walking away.

But in reality Huey knew that they were not fine; things could get to heated and he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would completely launched at her and she would be a bit too oblivious. She loved it and he knew she did too. When he saw Jazmine through his window she saw that she was getting into her car and waved goodbye to Tom. He wonder where she was going and he could not help to follow her so he decided to investigate with his martial arts move looking like a ninja.

She went to her apartment. Huey wonder why was she here. Then she went on the elevator to her room and Huey climb the stairs; she was only in the third floor. He took a peek of her entering her room. He remember he always had a key and he use to drop by because he would miss her scent during those three to four months they did not see each other. As he reached to unlock the door, Jazmine open it. She was so scared she trip backwards and fell upon a table knocking herself out.

Literally.

Huey knew what to do. He closed the door picked her up and put her on the hotel bed. Then he grab for some alcohol, dab it upon a napkin, and swayed it across her nose. She began to regain conscious. Then he grab an ice pack and slightly put it on her bump.

"Oww." Jazmine slightly whimper.

"You ok?" Huey asked.

"Yes... what are you doing here?" Jazmine asked.

Huey did not want to tell her the truth but he sort of did.

"I usually came here when we stop to talk... and well.." Huey said.

"You followed me here?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yeah to make sure you were ok. I saw you leave the house and I thought you got into an argument with someone again." Huey confessed.

"No. I came to pick up the phone my mother mailed to me. She said I need one in my life. I expected a small Nokia or something instead got this Iphone. I was going to go home and figure out how to use it." Jazmine said.

"Oh. Sorry about that... I can help you." Huey said.

"Oh. I thought you were not into technology." Jazmine confessed.

"I am not but like I have one.. granddad gave me one for Christmas last year and I didn't want to show him I didn't appreciate it cause then he will start cursing and all that shit." Huey said. Jazmine giggled a bit.

"Ok. My head hurts bit mind getting me some Advil from the bathroom cabinet?" Jazmine asked.

"No problem." Huey responded.

As he got the Advil after opening the mirror cabinet and closing it he realized that someone familiar was behind him.

"Freeman..seems you have grown fond of someone." A white man said.

Huey stared and said nothing to him.

"What? Cats' got your tongue?" He snickered.

Huey closed the door and asked "You really are real?" Huey asked.

"Of course and I only go after those who could do bad, they have hatred in their hearts or are broken into pieces... when they are weak is the best part." He commented.

"But why are you here?" Huey whispered.

"I'm not here for you Freeman, I was just dropping by because I realized I haven't seen you in a while... thought I drop by and here you are with the lovely child DuBois.. have you seen her fight? Amazing chick. But she is so kind and strong.. Is truly unbelievable how much that girl has suffer and yet she stays so strong. Not to mention how much of a virgin beauty she is. See you around Freeman. Keep her close to you or you will regret losing her." He said.

"White Shadow." Huey said and Jazmine walked in.

Jazmine came in and politely grab the Advil from his hands.

"You ok?" Jazmine asked as she drink two pills.

"Jazz don't worry about it." Huey stated.

"You sure?" Jazmine questioned.

"Yeah." Huey said. She walked away.

Huey followed her. She was at her table placing some magazines in a recycling box as he got closer he saw the magazines and he looked closer and realize that the girls were actually her. On the front of the magazines, she had modeled for Teen Vogue, Chanel, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Nike, Forever 21,Ralph Lauren and many teen brand names. He picked one up and notice they were not issue until several months ago.

"What's this?" Huey asked.

"Magazines." Jazmine responded.

"No. Jazz I meant why are you in this?" Huey asked.

"When we didn't talk I had nothing to do so I went back into modeling." Jazmine responded.

"I thought you didn't want to do modeling." Huey said.

"Eh. It was either this or hanging out with Cairo to practice after school so I had to come up with something." Jazmine commented as she reach for the magazine Huey held and threw it in the recycling bin.

"Maybe I wanted to keep that one." Huey said.

"Oh sorry.. she reached for it and gave it back to him... so you ok?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah... wait.. how come you look different in these?" Huey asked.

"Makeovers" Jazmine asked.

"I thought you were a natural person?" Huey asked.

"Yeah but is just for a day. And besides it mainly to emphasize the look." Jazmine questioned.

"Oh. " Huey asked again.

"You like the way I look on the Magazines?" Jazmine asked.

"No. I mean well... yeah." Huey responded.

Huey look through her magazines. Man she was beautiful and sexy as hell most of the pictures reveal her back dimples which Huey couldn't help to stare at. And she had to wear a crop top under her hoodie today out of all the days? And she had the decency to take it off and reveal her back dimples.

She saw him staring at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing you are just so beautiful." Huey confessed as he was mesmerized.

"Uh.. Oh.. thank you." Jazmine responded.

As he saw her put on her jacket he realized her name appear on the bottom of the magazine in clear letters.

"Grace?" He questioned.

She raised her eyebrows "Percival?"

He smile which show his amazing dimples. "Is Percy." He corrected.

"According to your birth certificate is Percival." Jazmine retorted.

"Well... Gracie... is Percy that is the way I say it.. the nurse got it wrong my parents named me Percy." Huey smirked.

"It is Grace.. and Percival until you get it corrected it doesn't matter to me." Jazmine responded.

"Oh yeah?" Huey tempted.

"Yes." Jazmine responded with a smirk.

"Yeah?" He asked while he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They found their lips connected to one another. However, they stop when Jazmine began to giggle a bit.

She giggled. And he wonder why.

"What is so funny?" Huey asked her.

"Is just amazing the things I do with you.. it makes me feel good inside. But I seen this in movies and I get so embarrassed but when I do it with you it feels right." Jazmine blushed.

"Could be you are sexually Frustrated Gracie." Huey smirked.

"Probably." Jazmine said bluntly. She realized what she said and he looked surprise.

"I didn't mean that.. I think.. I mean.. Uh.. can we go?" Jazmine suggested. Huey put her down.

"Sure Gracie.. Since I followed you here without a car, guess I am driving your car." Huey stated as he grab her car keys.

"Ok, but one scratch and I am going to do something to you that you will never forget." Jazmine stated.

Huey smiled at her threats.

"Freeman wait... I don't wanna go home tonight. I kind of miss sleeping here... so you can take my car but be careful. I'll just stay here." Jazmine said as she walked back into the bed. Huey put the keys back on the table and walked back to the bed. Jazmine was in the bathroom, door open, she was changing. She didn't care.

"I'll stay too." Huey suggested. He removed his shirt. He was already wearing his sweatpants so it was cool.

"I texted my dad saying I will be staying here cause I got really tired and well I didn't want to drive beside is Saturday night. What are you going to tell Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine said and questioned.

"I just texted him saying that I am not coming home tonight. Wanna know what he replied?" Huey said and asked.

"Yeah." Jazmine said with gleam.

"You're grown do what you have to do but don't bring baby girl pregnant to this house tell your brother that too the niggah aint' home yet." Huey said.

"That's some good advice." Jazmine declared from the bathroom.

Jazmine noticed someone outside her bathroom window, she shook her head, and he disappear.

"Uh Huey.. can you do me a favor?" Jazmine asked him from the door.

"Yeah sure... what's up?" He came closer to her.

"I think I saw someone in the window... I just want to make sure I wasn't going crazy so like look at me while I check"... she walked towards the window and Huey pulled her back.

"You are crazy.. he picked her up and put her on the bed... Jazmine thought it was going to head somewhere but instead he just placed her on the bed, went to the kitchen, and got a sharp knife, then went to the bathroom window.. turns out it was just a small kitten. The kitten got in and found its way to Jazmine.

"Aww how cute!" Jazmine said picking her up.

"Jazmine wait it could have something." Huey said concerned.

"It'll be fine." She responded.

Then the doorbell rang and Huey went to get it only to be met by White Shadow... he stood there.

"I believe you have my kitten Freeman." Huey ran to get the cat and took it away from Jazmine.

She ran after him only to stop mid way after seeing someone else.

"Sorry to disturb you folks." White Shadow said.

"No is completely fine. You have a lovely cat by the way." Jazmine said petting the kitten.

Huey kept his cool.

"Thanks her name is Grace." White Shadow said.

"Lovely name." Jazmine repeated. She looked at the man. Huey glared at him.

"Sorry to sound a bit impolite but do I know you?" Jazmine asked. Which made Huey fringed at her question.

"I never crossed paths with you young lady. Maybe I just look familiar." White Shadow reassured her as he smiled at Huey.

"Sorry." She said. He said his goodbyes and she close the door.

She eagerly climb into bed. Huey followed her. He laid next to her.

"Do you know him?" Huey questioned her.

"He seem familiar but it could just be my mind confusing him." Jazmine said as she laid closer to Huey.

"Jazz you should be careful he doesn't seem like a regular man." Huey said.

She didn't listen, he realized that when he saw her fast asleep on his chest. He played with her soft curly hair and fell asleep next.


	5. Chapter 5

**REALITY TELEVISION.**

After a sweet slumber of being in Huey's arms Jazmine became extremely shy whenever he was near. It started to happen right in the morning. Huey loved it... she didn't. They later got dress and Huey accompany Jazmine to her photo shoot. Today's photo shoot was shy but flirty look for Forever 21. And since he was around she nailed it because everyone fell in love with it in the studio.

"I see why you were so good out there." Jessica her hair stylist said.

"He is my first boyfriend so it was really hard for me not to show it." Jazmine replied.

"Well you guys make a lovely couple. I mean look at him, he is handsome and you are just too darn beautiful. I should know this because I been with you ever since you started." Jessica commented.

"And you never let me forget." Jazmine smirked.

Since the girls giggled, Huey knew that she was being asked questions and knowing Jazmine she would be too shy to answer them.

_**DuBois Household.**_

"Honey why would you do this?" Thomas asked.

"Yes baby girl what is going on?" Emerald followed Tom.

"Mr. and Mrs. DuBois, since your daughter is currently three months pregnant, Wuncler has offer her a full ride to Wuncler Academy if she participates in the program. You have read the terms, we are not exploiting her we are interested in her story." Wuncler lawyer said.

"I don't know. I read it, yes there is nothing wrong with the contract however this would go on until she gives birth.. is like that 16&pregnant show that is on MTV... and you pay her. I'm not so sure about this reality television series." Thomas analyzed.

"Exactly except we are focused on Wuncler Academy very own pregnant teens and their struggles. Bethany and six other girls are our participants it would be great for ratings. It is called 16&pregnant: Woodcrest Edition." Wuncler Lawyer repeated.

"Well it is up to Bethany." Thomas said with a smile.

"I'll do it." Bethany said.

"Ok. But does the filming begin right now?" Emerald asked.

"No in twenty minutes. You will not regret this." Wuncler Lawyer replied after getting the papers together. Thomas and Emerald left to get started on dinner while Bethany prepare for her interview.

After the cameras began to film Bethany started. There was about two camera men, a microphone person, and a director.

"Hi. My name is Bethany Lucia DuBois. I turned 16 in November 28. I am a current sophomore at Wuncler Private High School. The father of my child is name Cairo Bryan Jackson. I currently in the Science department, when I grow up I want to neurosurgeon, I am currently second place in my class rank, I love community service, I usually did a lot of it with my sister, and I am currently 21 weeks or 4 months pregnant, I am having a boy. I haven't thought of name yet but Cairo has. I made a mistake but now I have to deal with it." Bethany commented.

"So when did you find out?" James the director asked in the background.

"My older sister was pissed at me after she found out from Cairo that I lost my virginity to him and she started to ask me questions about it when I told her I wasn't sure I thought that was the last day I would have seen Cairo alive." Bethany said.

"You're sister seems pretty crazy.. Do you guys still talk?" James asked.

"Yes. Is unbelievable how much she does for me. When she found out that I had sex...she took the blame... She decided to take the blame for everything that I have done and because of this pregnancy I almost tore my family in half. However, she knows how to keep it cool instead of losing her temper like I do she fixes the problems with communication. After a while, I told her that we aren't related so she should stop with the advice but I regretted it however she forgave me and gives me full support."

"Wow she must be strong. How come you said that to her?" James questioned.

"I was upset because she was telling me not to go out with Cairo because people don't change after just one birth, they may change for the better but it doesn't happen so quickly. I told her she shouldn't get snappy with me besides we aren't related she told me 'just so you know I will always be there when you **** (fuck) up know that I care.' We fixed our situation, she so understanding and she gives me full support." Bethany gleamed.

"She sounds lovely. Are you guys not related for real? What about Cairo? What can you tell us about him?" James asked.

"Nope but we act like we are but in all honesty we are no matter what DNA says. There is too much to say. I just got a lot of mixed feelings. I am not going to lie but I had a crush on him for two years after we were pair for a chemistry project he told me how he felt about me and that is went it all happen and here I am holding onto his DNA. Then he confronted me saying that it wasn't his but after a few weeks he told me he was going to help me out for personal reasons. I don't know how I feel about him no longer. I am not sure if I am over him or want to be with him because of my child. Is complicated in all honesty. Although my sister and him are friends now due to the fact that he is her dancing partner she still cannot stand to be so close to him. He is very handsome, star quarterback, player, popular, has a very hot smile, great grades, likes rap, favorite food is sushi, and that's about it." Bethany commented.

"How is your pregnancy so far? Does he come see you?" James asked.

"I am doing everything the doctor tells me to do. So I am doing well. and No. He sees me at school. Usually my best friend Michael comes to see me. Ever since I got pregnant. He has always been there for me." Bethany said.

"Oh. Your best friend comes see you more than the father of your baby?" James asked.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do? Is not like we are together besides Michael has always been there more for me than Cairo." Bethany commented.

"So this Michael.. you like him?" James questioned her.

"No. He has always been my best friend nothing less nothing more." Bethany stated.

After the cameras took a break. Caesar came over.

"Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. DuBois." Michael greeted.

James heard a deep voice and he was positive it wasn't Thomas'. Besides he did say hello to a Mr. and Mrs. DuBois. He went to see who it was as well.

"Michael. How are you? We are just stepping out but I will warn you is a little hectic in here. Have fun." Thomas said locking the door.

Caesar turn around to find a man staring at him.

"So you are Michael? Pleasure to meet you James Sweeny, director of 16&Pregnant. Especially for the new edition." James said extending his hands.

"Sir not to be prudent but why are you here? And where is Bethany?" Caesar glared.

"Don't worry. Her parents allowed us to film her during her pregnancy. Are you interested in being in it as well?" James asked.

"But I am not pregnant." Caesar joked.

James laughed and then Caesar began to talk again.

"If Bethany is ok with it then so am I, oh by the way call me Caesar or Ceez, I prefer it that way." Caesar stated.

"Ok. Ceez. We are currently on break but we will be back soon." James said.

"This is live TV or something?" Caesar asked.

"No. Recording but we still need a break." James laughed.

Back to recording. Caesar is in the kitchen preparing Bethany something to eat. James has a good feeling that Bethany's side of the story is going to be the best. He could already tell how much Ceez long for Bethany, how Cairo wasn't around, and the way he heard about her sister would play all into part. This was a true drama reality show and he could already see the ratings.

The camera began to film again. One of the camera man notice how sweet Caesar was to Bethany so he defiantly film all of it. Then all of the sudden Jazmine walked in through the front door.

"I'm home... anybody here?" Jazmine asked. Huey was with her. She hope no one would answer.

"Yes in the kitchen." Caesar answered.

Jazmine smiled at Huey, took his hands and walk in towards the kitchen. In reality she was disappointed.

"Oh uh hello." Jazmine said as she saw Cameras and people she never seen in her kitchen.

"Sir move out of the way." Huey said as a cameraman came closer. He clapped Caesar up.

"Whaddup Brother?" Caesar asked.

"Just came from a photo shoot with Jazmine. What's going on here?" Huey responded and asked.

Before Caesar could answer Bethany explained the whole situation.

Jazmine had a confused face then before she said anything she dial her father after mastering her usage of the Iphone she got... thanks to Huey.

"Hey daddy.. Yeah I saw the cameras and uh people.. 16&pregnant?.. No I haven't heard of it... no I don't mind ok." Jazmine said.

"Well?" Bethany gleamed.

"I guess I am in it too." Jazmine responded earning a huge bear hug from Bethany. She released her. James couldn't keep his eyes off Jazmine she was so beautiful.

Jazmine look over to Huey and left to the living room. He followed. Before she could leave. James stop her.

"Are you Jazmine, the model for Teen Vogue, and other companies?" James asked.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Jazmine asked.

"I didn't know you were related to Thomas or the step sister of Bethany and step daughter of Emerald. Is a pleasure to meet you and I am glad you are doing the show as well." James commented.

"Uh no problem." Jazmine said. James was not in love with the girl he was excited to know that the reality show got even better. He knew already that Bethany would be so many fans because of her innocence, being second place in looks, and stupidity but also haters because of her obliviousness.

Huey soon took Jazmine hands and led her to the living room.

"I feel like the basement would be better." She whisper very softly into his ears.

"There are people around Gracie." Huey whisper back.

"Upstairs Percy?" Jazmine puppy eye him.

"Nope. Even worse." Huey smirked.

"Apartment?" Jazmine suggested.

"It will be suspicious to leave now." Huey said.

"Come on Percy." She cooed softly while she twirled her fingers on his pants.

"No Gracie." Huey responded.

Jazmine pouted.

Huey got closer to her face and put his forehead against her.

"Please? It would be nice." Jazmine asked and reveal.

"N-o." Huey spelled.

"No Fun." Jazmine slouch upon the living room couch.

The cameras soon came in and followed Bethany around. Filming the conversation. The giggles, the smirks, the honesty that they had to offer.

Soon enough it was already 6pm. Caesar left first. Then before Huey left. He got a goodbye kiss from Jazmine. Cameras film them give each other a peck and they both realized it. Jazmine was embarrassed and Huey was naturally pissed off.

"This show is about Bethany not Jazmine. So stop filming us." Huey said. The camera turns away. Jazmine smiles at him and put her nose to his and he smiles back. The camera caught this. But they were too mesmerized to see it happen.

Jazmine had closed the door after ten minutes of flirting with Huey and him flirting back. After saying their goodbyes. She started to climb the stairs to her room.

"Bethany make sure to take a shower before the night I don't want you to get sick." Jazmine said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mom." Bethany giggled. Jazmine gave her a sweet smile.

After Bethany took a shower, the television crew had left after her final interview.

"Yes, indeed Wuncler, she is going to make you a very happy man. Not only is she oblivious to the fact that she has someone who loves her, but she has a better looking sister, her baby daddy can be known as a player or asshole, and let's face it she is not bad looking herself. Teenagers will want to continue seeing her life story. And she is not asking for too much money thus we save a lot." James said through the phone.

"Good. I heard DuBois has a great looking family however this reality show may stir emotions but it will bring me all the riches I already have and give you the ratings you haven't earned." Wuncler stated.

They both laughed.

_**Monday May 28 2012. School: Lunch time. **_

Jazmine was by her locker today she was wearing a army green crop top with camo cargo pants and rocking some khaki comeback boots. She also wore a army hat with her name on it and had long straight hair. Caesar and Ming were around and Hiro appear as well as Cindy and Riley and then Huey appear. The gang walk slowly to lunch as they talk about an upcoming party. The gang noticed that Huey seemed to left them and went to Jazmine. They smirked. Although they didn't realize that they were in fact together.

"So Jazmine what are you doing this Friday?" Huey asked.

"Nothing why you asking me on a date?" Jazmine responded.

"You could take it that way Grace." Huey smirked.

"I'm Free Percy... Oh wait no I am not I have this thing." Jazmine coolly said.

"What about the weekend?" Huey smirked.

"Hmm well Sunday I am chilling with daddy and well Saturday.. Yeah Saturday I am free." Jazmine responded smiling.

They began to walk to the gang. And as other students enter the cafeteria. They got a glimpse or a really good look at the fresh new couple holding hands.

The gang notice and Caesar was the first to speak up.

"What happen during AP rush week? Did things get hectic? Wait don't ya'll have a project due today? Did it get hectic in ya'll room? " Caesar laughed out loud.

"If you want to know the dirty details swear you won't tell." Jazmine said laughing making the gang become shocked in amazement and well shocked.

"I'm kidding you guys." Jazmine said as she walked in and that made the gang laugh nervously.

"You people need to have some decency." Huey said entering after Jazmine. They laughed and follow.

When they enter the lunch room they notice an awful lots of new students. Turns out there is a dancing competition auditions happening today after lunch period. There was a couple of African Americans in each group. The new students were intrigued with the students.

"Yooo JD!" A black guy called out.

The gang realize that Jazmine turn around.

"Marcus?" Jazmine called out.

"Ey JD" A Hispanic girl called out. She ran to them. Hugging Marcus first then the girl and three other white girls and three other white boys. Marcus put his hand around Jazmine shoulders.

"Yo JD I aint' know you went to this white school. I barely recognized you. Must be you blending in chika." The Hispanic girl stated.

"HAHA shut up Mary-Jane." Jazmine slightly push her.

"So JD you join the dance school here?" Marcus said.

"Yeah I did. Is cool but they aint like ya'll how ya'll been? How's Chicago Bates treating ya'll kids?" Jazmine said. She was defiantly speaking differently and she seem confident in talking to these people. The gang walked closer. Especially Huey.

"Is been treating us good JD no haters, just lovers though. Too many fans getting people jealous if you know what I mean." Marcus reply winking at Jazmine. Huey saw this and got a bit angry.

Jazmine move towards the gang and pulls on Huey hand.

"Guys this is Huey Freeman, that's Riley Freeman aka Reezy or Young Reezy, that's Cynthia McPhearson aka Cindy, this is Ming or Lil China, This is Michael Caesar but call him Caesar or Ceez, this is Hiro aka Chino or Dj, and this is my baby sister Bethany DuBois or Beth." Jazmine said cheerfully.

"You replacing a niggah already JD?" Marcus called out.

"I aint replace anybody Marcus. And stop calling yourself a niggah before I start treating you like one." Jazmine retorted with coolness.

"Damn seems you still haven't change that mouth of yours. JD you look good showing off and what not. I see you." Marcus said.

"Appreciate ya compliment homie." Jazmine responded.

"Oh shit this Bethany? Girl why don't you get with Caesar already? Seems that he loves you more than a friend." The white girl teased.

"What?" Bethany asked in confusion.  
"Yo Monica chill bruh. She been through enough the past weeks." Jazmine said.

"Oh my bad. Love you in the show though. You will be a great mom in all honesty." Monica said sincerely.

"Thank you." Bethany said shyly.

"Thanks M." Jazmine replied.

"Well we got to go. We are next catch you around JD." A white girl said. They clapped her up. And Marcus and Lucia had hugged her.

Huey glared at Marcus with intensity although he didn't feel anything.

Jazmine saw it. And laughed to herself.

"Oh Mark... Marcus turn around.. tell your boyfriend I said wassup." Jazmine replied as the whole gang looked at her and so did Huey.

"Oh shit yeah Shaun says that you should call him and he says he loves your Instagram cause he miss seeing your face." Marcus replied while walking away with his friends.

"Tell him I said I miss him back." Jazmine replied with laughter.

"I will." Marcus replied.

"Hey Freeman, you don't have to be jealous. The whole crew is well gay or bisexual. Mary-Jane goes out with Monica and the others have their own partners. Especially Marcus. He has been in that relationship for three years. So no need to glare at him. He despises women in that way just saying." Jazmine said hugging him from the side.

"Yo you chill with a bunch of fags?" Riley said in a disgusted tone.

"Yo Riley Ima need you to tone it down cause that aint even called for. I know you uncomfortable but that don't give you the right to say that type of shit." Jazmine said angrily.

"Wow wow. Ok I am chill." Riley said making the gang laugh except Huey.

"How come you didn't say anything about us going out?" Huey said.

"Oh that's right... Hey guys this is my boyfriend HUEY FREEMAN!" Jazmine yelled across the room which made everyone look her way and start talking while Marcus and the gang cheered and walk out.

"You take care of her man she cool." A white guy said.

"Congrats Bruh! Hope ya'll make each other happy." Marcus complimented. While the others just cheered for them.

"That's a way to put it." Huey said face palming himself.

The gang laugh super hard this time.

"Boyfriend? JD?!" A girl said out loud.

The whole gang turn around as they heard the name JD again. Huey turned around and his face went into an instant scowl. Caesar face turn into disappointment. And everyone else looked at her with disgust.

Jazmine was the last one to turn around and then Bethany got in front of her.

"Jazz let's go outside and take a breather." Bethany suggested. Jazmine had a confused look until she saw the girl that called her.

Jazmine looked furious. The gang saw her face change and they became confused especially Huey.

"Look at this. This is just priceless." The girl declared.

"Jazz... please don't do this." Bethany said as she held Jazmine. The gang looked even more confused.

"Seems you haven't let go of the past I can tell." The girl said.

"I'm calm get out the way Bethany.. Bethany grew a bit scared and move.. I can see you didn't die." Jazmine replied. The girl backed away immediately. The gang looked at her with shock except Huey he worried about her.

Out of nowhere Riley had popcorn in his hands.

"You can't do anything JD. Unless you want the pigs in this, they are only one phone call away." The girl replied.

"Ey you a snitch bitch." Riley said snickering.

"First of all bitch don't call me JD, I aint ya'll little friend. Second, For someone who calls them pigs you sure are quick to call them." Jazmine said threatening while clutching her fist. The gang was surprised and more confused.

"HAHAHA she called you out!" Riley sneered

"You can't do anything. I am in the competition." Kaloni replied.

"Even better I will have fun whipping your face against the hardwood floor." Jazmine replied.

"You think you are better?" Kaloni replied.

"It wasn't you who won the competitions. It wasn't you that cheered everyone up. It wasn't you who took the blame when something went wrong. It wasn't you at all. What makes you think that you could come in first in something and have them remember you?" Jazmine said.

"Huey seems to recall me. I was his first." Kaloni confessed.

"Oh shit. She brought the past niggah." Riley snickered and blocked Cindy abuses technique for the first time.

Jazmine looked back at Huey. He seemed like he wanted to explained. Then she looked at Kaloni. Then she had a wicked smirk. Kaloni was angry.

"What's up with that smirk?" Kaloni asked irritated.

"You might have been first in that I will give that to you. But guess who he loved first and guess who is in his heart now?" Jazmine confessed. Making Huey blushed and the gang look at her with awe and laughed at what she said.

"I fucking hate you. You will regret this." Kaloni said in an angry tone.

"Join the club. There are weekly meetings in the building of the corner of Fuck you Street and Kiss My Ass Boulevard." Jazmine replied as she walk back to the gang.

They walked to the lunch line. Jazmine didn't seem like she wanted to talk at all. Kaloni was staring mad hard at the gang.

"Jazmine we need to talk." Huey said. Jazmine followed him after getting her lunch.

"Jazz look in the past I had a thing with her.." Huey started but was cut off.

Jazmine hugged him. "Please don't. Not now. You don't need to explain anything. I know she was first. But I don't care. I don't hate her for that, I hate her for what she did to me." She let's go off him.. "Hold up this bitch got me fuck up what she mean by I will regret this she must not learned her lesson." She took of her hat and tied her straight hair up... Huey stop her from doing anything else.

"Jazmine calm down. You are acting.." Huey was again cut off.

"Ghetto? yeah I know. Is the Chicago in me. You should have seen the many times I got arrested because cops thought I was a prostitute, stripper, whore, crack head, or planning to rob someone house. Although they apologize they did discriminate a lot. I got punch and knockout by a whole bunch of them. I guess I brought Chicago here once I saw some cool friends and my worst enemy. Sorry it will go away soon. I promise I will try my best." Jazmine said apologetically.

Huey smirked. "Instead of doing things to her why don't you do things with me?"

"You want me to beat you up. That's sick Freeman." Jazmine said jokily.

"Jazmine come on." Huey said taking her hand and bringing her back to the lunch table.

"Look at ya'll been cute and shit." Cindy said out loud. Kaloni stilled stared.

Jazmine got behind Huey shyly and gave him a back hugged. Then she felt someone watching well she knew people were watching but she met eyes with Kaloni. Then she stepped out and gave a her a "What the fuck do you want bitch look?" Which made Kaloni cringed and look away. She smirked with satisfaction. Huey looked at her.

"Sorry." Jazmine said pouting.

"Huey man let her be. Hey at least she telling her off niggah." Ming stated.

"Jazz or JD? How you know Kayla?" Cindy asked.

"Either one is fine and Who is Kayla?" Jazmine asked making everyone look at her except Beth.

"Oh you mean Kaloni. Don't call her Kayla that aint her real name... and she is... was my best friend until the bitch got slick. She got me fucked up with that fucking threat she made who the fuck this bitch think she is..." Jazmine said.

"Ok. Chill Jazzy What happen in Chicago?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Something bad Seymour (Cindy). I don't want to talk about it." Jazmine said with a small smile.

"Ok." Caesar said for the whole gang. They weren't awkward they change the subject and talk about other good things.

"Jazmine we're next." Cairo called out. Jazmine rolled her eyes and said good bye to the gang.

"Cairo?!" Kaloni said.

"Who are you? Jazmine come on." Cairo said grabbing her hand. Jazmine grab her hand back.

Cairo just rolled his eyes.

Huey and the gang laughed at Jazmine gesture. Bethany already knew she aint let Cairo touch her at all unless they were dancing.

The gang loved the way Jazmine acted it was the Chicago in her.

"You don't remember me?" Kaloni asked sadly.

"Nah... Did we do something?" Cairo said disgustedly.

"Yeah. You were my first." Kaloni responded quietly.

"Oh man. Eww... Baby Momma... Cairo left her and went to Bethany... He rub her belly.. how is he doing?" Cairo asked her. He has really change for the better at least. Jazmine laugh out loud. She couldn't help it.

"Just fine." Bethany responded.

"That's great make sure you eat your vegetables." Cairo said walking out but not before given her a kiss on the forehead and leaving her there.

She slumped into the table. "I swear that boy confuses the fuck out of me but I don't want to be with him. Not anymore." Bethany said to Cindy.

"Girl you will make it through." Cindy said petting her head and looking at Caesar with sorry eyes. Caesar just shook his head.

"You are having Cairo's Child?" Kaloni asked.

"Uh yeah." Bethany responded.

"Huh goes to show the DuBois family really is full of sluts just like Jazmine momma. Also full of stupidity I can see that in you Bethany. How dumb can you be." Kaloni said everyone stood quiet. Bethany began to cry and walk over to Jazmine. She told her what Kaloni said to her through her tears.

Jazmine stop laughing, handed Bethany to Kylie, and she started running towards Kaloni. Until Huey lifted her up and began taking her out of the cafeteria.

"KEEP TALKING BITCH AND YOU WILL HAVE A FUCKING NEW FACE! NASTY ASs hoe.." her yelling became softer while Huey escorted her out.

Cairo and Caesar got mad. They team up against Kaloni.

"Hey don't be talking shit about my baby momma hoe. Calm yo shit down before you get exposed dirty ass hoe. The fuck you coming here and talking mad shit. Remember how Jazmine whoop yo ass, don't make history repeat itself bitch." Cairo started.

"Now I aint' gonna curse or say anything about you but you need to stop with all that you came with. It is uncalled for. You are already unwanted here and you are barking up the wrong tree. You got more enemies than friends Kayla or Kaloni or whatever your name is. You don't want Cindy and Ming to be released cause they aint afraid. Do yourself a favor a take a seat." Caesar declared.

Kaloni was shocked and super upset she left the room. Caesar went to Bethany. He said sweet things. For the first time in forever, Cairo felt a bit jealous and when Caesar had left back to the table. Cairo hugged her. Making Bethany surprised. He told her that she was not a slut and that she was beautiful he left her there after leaving to the dance auditorium.

Jazmine was super furious. They enter the girls bathroom. In this school no one really gave a fuck. Some girls were surprised to see Huey in there. But they got more surprised to see Jazmine cursing and being really upset. They all step out.

"I CAN'T FUCKING STAND HER.. UGHHH I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING!" Jazmine stop talking.

"You done yet?" Huey asked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't believe she said that to Bethany. And she talked about my mom that way it aint' right Huey. I know my mom was not a decent woman but she is now. What gives her the right to do such things?" Jazmine said hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Jazmine. Think about me when you see her." Huey said.

"How?" Jazmine said looking at him. He went for a kiss and she closed her eyes then he smirked.

"Like that." Huey said. Jazmine open her eyes and felt betrayed. He let go off her.

"What about my kiss?" She said.

"When you start behaving." Huey replied.

She puppy pouted all the way back to the auditorium.

"Freeman what you do to Jazz? why she look so sad?" Cindy asked punching him in the arm.

"Nothing." Huey responded with a glared.

"Yo fucking glare don't scare me niggah. I am C-Murph." Cindy said proudly.

Ming texted Jazmine. She laughed at what Jazmine replied.

"Ey yo C-Murph. Jazmine said that Huey said he won't kiss her until she behaves that's why she sad... oh oops I aint mean to say that out loud." Ming stated. The gang just heard it

"Is there nothing that Jazmine will never blurt about?" Huey said disappointedly.

"Yeah. Her sex life. She will forever be too shy for it." Bethany said giggling making Huey blush and the other laugh out loud.

_**Auditions.**_

"Cairo you need to stop making my sister confused. I saw what you did for her it was kind but she doesn't want to be with you. She feels like you have played with her too many times and your signs aren't making matters better. I am just saying." Jazmine said.

"Yeah. I know. I am sorry for that. But I like her. I don't know there something about her that makes me want her. Maybe I like the idea of being there for her. Especially after this whole show started. " Cairo said as the Camera behind him film him.

"What the.. What are you all doing here?" Jazmine realized and asked them.

"Filming. We are allowed too." They said showing her the contract.

Jazmine stood their quite and went back to stretching.

"What do you suggest I do Jazmine? I really like her and I want to show her." Cairo said.

"Dude you are asking the wrong person... she sighed and sat down.. Cairo look Bethany she is how can I say this... she really.. really liked you but you destroy her heart then you keep confusing her. She might become stressed of the idea of being with you. I mean you basically dip and left. That's all that goes through her mind. She a bit emotional but I would be too if I had to deal with bullies and you. But she is strong and in all honesty out of this whole entire pregnancy the only who is deeply wounded is Caesar. He practically loves the girl, he has done the impossible to be with her, he still wants to be with her even though he knows she about to have the child of his worst enemy, yet he continues to try. Caesar hates you because you took something and implanted something in her. He feels devastated and I can see it. Let's face it he has been there more for her than you have. Your actions are not based upon a crush or you realizing you like her is based upon a wish you would die to have. You want to have the family you never had. That's why you became so attached but you are going to regret it because you don't love her Cairo you just loved the idea of being with her to be there for the child. You don't need a wedding ring to prove you could be a good father. Just be there for the little guy." Jazmine said sweetly.

The camera stop rolling for a break. The dancing group decided to take a snack break. The Judges had to fix papers for Wuncler Group so they step outside for a bit. Only Cairo and Jazmine were left alone.

The gang was walking in. Then they witness something else.

Cairo hugged Jazmine and started to cry. Something no one has seen before. I mean well it was only the gang and Jazmine witnessing it. She stood there confused and lightly petted his back. Cairo didn't realized the gang was there and neither did Jazmine.

"He was never there for me... That's why I want to be there for my son... I don't want to be like my father Jazmine... I can't be like him. My mom had to deal with a lot ...and.. I don't want Bethany to deal with the same things either... I need her." Cairo said through tears. Bethany stepped out and Cindy grab Riley before he said anything. Hiro and Ming left the scene.

"Uh.." Jazmine said.

"I know that Michael kid loves her but I do too." Cairo said.

She stood there blank. He got up.

"I will fight for her." Cairo said while leaving the room.

Jazmine stood there without realizing that Caesar and Huey were still in there.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN? I swear I need to stop telling people the truth cause they always want to cry on me. Great now I have to change." Jazmine said loudly to herself, she ran to her bag and got a clean crop top. Then she turn around to find Huey and Caesar behind her.

She flinched and almost fell until Huey caught her.

"Uh.. Hey guys.. uhm... so the reason my shirt is wet is because Cairo cried on me.. uh don't make fun but he uh well I am not sure what happen a moment ago all I said was... she sighed.. something I shouldn't have." Jazmine said.

"We heard." Caesar said.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't want this to be a challenge Jazmine. Tell Cairo that. I will back away. I am not saying he can have her but what is the point of even fighting for her. I fought long enough. I need to realize that she doesn't see me that way. Even though it hurts me. Just tell him that if he hurts her again I will kill him." Caesar said walking out.

"Ceez wait a minute I need to talk to you.." Jazmine said before she was stop by Huey.

"Jazmine you can't fix this." Huey said grabbing her.

"I don't fix things Freeman. I just need to tell him that sometimes it isn't worth it to give up." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine. Bethany does not love him and he couldn't accept that until now. Why should he fight for someone that could never love him back?" Huey questioned her.

"You fought for me. For years. Why can't Caesar try? What makes you think he will give up so easily?" Jazmine asked.

"Caesar is not me. And he didn't give up easily. Why do you think him and Bethany are awkward? Caesar told her and she rejected him. Well he isn't awkward but she is. That's why he said that to you." Huey said.

She stood their blanked. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry." Jazmine said.

Huey gave her a slight smile. "Jazmine you have nothing to be sorry about. He is strong trust me. Besides Ceez can handle his own love life just like I did." Huey said.

She smiled and hugged Huey.

"Oh Jazmine. The group is waiting for you outside. Good Luck." Ms. Joyce said stepping back outside.

"I have to go. Catch you later." Jazmine said giving Huey a peck on the cheek. Huey looked at her.

"It wasn't a kiss on the lips it was on the cheeks. So I don't get in trouble for that." Jazmine said running away. Huey walked to his friends who waited for him.

Caesar was listening to his iPod. Huey had always felt bad for his friend. He finally found a girl but she doesn't even accept him. Ceez was a player, he knew that, but every player has that one chick he would fight for. But he was done. Six years was a long wait he had to move on.

"Hey man." Huey said.

"Sup?" Caesar responded.

"Bro I believe you will be ok. You have a big heart and a strong mind. You will find that girl. Trust me there are a lot of girls dying to be with you." Huey said.

"That was the most.. gayest thing that ever came out of your mouth. This is priceless." Caesar laughed out loud.

Huey scowled at his friend. Then laughed with him.

Caesar finally stop laughing. "Thanks man... by the way have you seen Jazmine's instagram?" He said snickering.

"No. Social Media is a waste of time." Huey responded.

"Huh ok. Then you wouldn't mind her followers telling her things." Caesar teased.

Huey snatched his phone away from him. "1.90 million followers? What does she do?" Huey questioned.

"Did you even look at her pictures?" Caesar looked at him.

Huey scrolled down to the first picture she had and continue by scrolling back up. There she was posing exactly like in her magazines. Pictures of her when she was even younger. He saw Marcus and his boyfriend cause under it she posted a comment saying 'I'm always the third wheel. But they buy me sweets' as she pose biting down on chocolate while Marcus and his Boyfriend made silly faces behind her. He scrolled up more and she had a picture with Cindy.. wait huh? He looked at more pictures... He realized the whole gang was there including him.

Then he look at the picture she posted five months ago before their big fight. They were little, she was cheesing hard and he was looking pissed off. He didn't really like the picture. This picture was taken when they were both ten by Tom. Besides the picture was another picture of him ignoring her while she made a smiling pose. She wrote 'Reunited with this jerk :) with a hash tag saying tbt' . What did she mean jerk?

He look at the picture she posted today saying 'Some things just never change' and a hash tag saying MCE and BF. It was a picture she took when they were both ten years old. In the picture he was scowling reading one of revolutionary books while she stuck her tongue out. And beside that picture was them again at the age of sixteen; him reading another revolutionary book with his famous scowl while she stuck her tongue out.

"What does TBT, MCE, and BF means?" Huey questioned as he stared at his childhood picture.

"Throw back Thursday. Man Crush Everyday and Boyfriend or Best friend. Depends. But we all know she meant Boyfriend. Even as a child you use to scowl. Look how cute you were." Caesar laughed.

"When did she upload this?" Huey questioned him.

"This morning." Caesar replied.

"Oh... well is still pointless." Huey said staring through her whole entire album. She has 1.9 million followers but only twenty pictures. How does that work out? He thought to himself.

She look so beautiful and sexy in every picture. Her back dimples were showing again. He is going to talk to her about this.

He gave Caesar back his phone.

"Enjoy the view my brother?" Caesar said laughing.

"Shut up." Huey said in a defeated tone.

The gang gather around again. "So what happen in there?" Ming asked.

"Cairo broke down." Huey declared.

Riley was laughing and crying through Cindy's hands as she cover his mouth. Huey just shook his head. Caesar looked away.

"You ok Ceez?" Ming asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I'm sick." Caesar replied.

"You will find the girl Ceez." Ming said wishing her best for Caesar.

"Thanks girl. So you available?" Caesar joked.

"Go fuck yourself Ceez." Ming laughed.

Confessions by Usher explodes through the closed doors. Inside, Jazmine and Cairo are dancing. The gang decides to take a peak. They don't seem to dance close is like they both feel guilty which looks perfect for the song. The judges are looking and smiling. While pointing at them and jotting down things. Huey doesn't seem jealous as much, Cairo isn't touching her like he used too, but he still hates the guy.

The song ends.

"You may now exit." Ms. Joyce instructs them outside. Jazmine seems the most eager to leave. "Wait except for you Ms. DuBois." Joyce indicated.

Jazmine does not show any face expression she follows instructions however inside she just wants to leave. The gang waits for Jazmine outside.

"Hey where is Jazmine, Kylie?" Ming asked Kylie.

"Oh Joyce asked her to stay back. I think she will be out soon." Kylie responded given her a peace sign as a signal that she has to go.

The gang waited. Jazmine came out cheesing with a Korean man while holding his hand. Huey glares at her. Then he sees a white woman step out and grab her hand and kiss it. He knows this lady.

The gang comes a little closer but not too close. Huey realizes is Sarah. Then Jazmine sees him peeking at her.

"Oh mommy, daddy, before you go, you have to meet my friends and someone special." Jazmine said smiling.

She pulls them to the gang.

"Mom you know Cindy, Riley. You might also remember Ming from the kickball game back in the days, and this is Hiro and Caesar... Bethany is missing but she will be back." Then she takes Huey right hand and entangles it with hers. "And this is F..Huey... guys these are my parents the Lees but they prefer being called Sarah and Curtis " She said smiling.

"Ah so he is Huey?" Curtis questioned.

"Uh yeah." Huey responded. He smiled and hugged him.

"Now you take care of my daughter Huey. Make her happy and she will return it." Curtis said.

"Yes Sir." Huey replied.

"Huey huh? I always knew it." Sarah said smiling to Jazmine and given her a light kiss on her forehead. Jazmine blushed and smiled.

"Ok Honey. We will be leaving today to California but we will be back in town on Friday to see you dance and well visit your home." Curtis said.

"Jazz. Please wear protection." Sarah whisper in Jazmine ears making her look confused. Her mom smiled and Jazmine stood there.

"Ok. Bye you guys take care." Jazmine said while given them one last hug.

"Jazz yo momma is so fine and so is your dad." Ming giggled.

"Eww gross man don't say that.. ok I will admit they are pretty good looking." Jazmine giggled with her.

"So is that the reason you took longer?" Huey asked Jazmine.

"Yes. I didn't even take that long." Jazmine realized.

"Yeah girl.. Bethany needs you she is in the bathroom." Cindy said.

The gang left her to go to class that will begin in ten minutes.

"Jazmine does she really need you?" Huey asked stopping Jazmine from leaving.

"She needs someone to listen to her." Jazmine stated. He let her go. She gently grab his face and lean in for a kiss, Huey close his eyes. She smirked.

"Pay back is a bee." She said walking away leaving him there smirking at her little revenge.

_**Bathroom**_.

"Hey Bumble Bee.. what's up with the cameras in here?... right the show." Jazmine analyzed.

"That boy confuses me Jazmine. I don't know what to do." Bethany said as she let small tears fall.

"What does your heart tell you?" Jazmine asked her.

"To love him." Bethany confessed.

"What does your mind tell you?" Jazmine then asked.

"To give Caesar a chance. What do you think I should do?" Bethany said.

"Don't ask me that type of question. I can't help you with that." Jazmine said.

"Why not? You are smart aren't you?" Bethany replied with sad eyes.

"That's the most stupidest analysis I ever heard. When you like or love someone. Your mind and heart comes to an agreement. You have to balance it out. You can't just go with one thing. People focus too much on either the emotional respond or the logical way. People like you Bethany call upon other people for help instead of picking themselves up. You can't rely upon the people. You have to do things on your own. I love you Bethany and I know I have helped you throughout the years but this isn't one of those times. Take a look at my life Bethany, I just started dating. He is my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and I like where things are headed. Here's my piece of advice: What do YOU want to do?" Jazmine said leaving her alone.

Bethany stop crying and clean herself up. She right she thought to herself. What should I do? What do I want? My decisions don't only affect me. I need a breather. She left the bathroom and the cameras followed her until her class began.

According to the ratings, People loved the show. James was expecting a 10% rate instead he found himself with a 85%. There was Bethany struggle, Caesar love for Bethany, Cairo's good looks, Cairo's changing ways, The gang being there for Bethany, and Jazmine wise advice, the people loved Jazmine for being there for her sister. Parents approve of Jazmine message.

Jazmine went to her class in her dancing outfit. Huey stared at her walking in. She sat next to him. They were going to present first.

"What? I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes... sorry." She puppy pouted.

Huey rolled his eyes. Stood up and took off his hoodie. Then he tossed it to Jazmine.

"Gee thanks." She said while putting it on. They stand up to present their Cold War project. For the first time people were not bored. Huey even said some cold war jokes which a lot of people understood and Jazmine smile was killing everyone in there including the teacher.

Huey couldn't help but to glare at anyone who looked at his girlfriend some way.

When they sat down everyone clapped for their project.

Huey glared at Jazmine. Jazmine felt him stared and look at him. She stared back. For the first time in his live he felt his eyes close and was about to kiss Jazmine until she turned around and slouch upon her table. Huey realized that they almost kiss in class and well he felt a bit flushed but thank God no one saw it.

_**After school. 3pm (Time school is out.)**_

Huey had stepped into the boy's bathroom and came out to see Kaloni in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and walk away but she caught his hands and did not let go.

"Release me." Huey said glaring at her.

"I actually believe that you would have waited for me but here you are with someone else." Kaloni said sadly.

"What made you think that I would have waited for you?" Huey sneered.

"You said you love me. You said you would never hurt me." Kaloni confessed.

"I loved you. I said I would never hurt you but you turn around and did that shit to me. Why should I be loyal to you when you weren't loyal to me." Huey said.

Kaloni saw Jazmine getting near and he pulled Huey closer and landed her lips on him. Jazmine saw, she felt hurt, but she didn't run away she stood still. Huey pushed her.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAYLA!" He yelled at her whipping his mouth and doing some spitting action.

"I thought you said you love me. That you couldn't live without me." Kaloni said.

"LOVED with the D at the end you slut. I don't love you. I hate you. I never want to see you in my life. I don't consider wasting my breathe for an unfaithful girl like you who can't even make up her mind. You are nothing to me." Huey said coldly making the girl cry.

She ran away. Jazmine ran towards her passing Huey but then she stop. Huey saw her.

"Jazz..I.. I can explain." Huey said calmly.

"No is ok. You don't need to." Jazmine turned around. She took out one of her Kleenex and wipes from her book bag and wipe his mouth. She smiled kindly at him and dispose of her trash.

They stay together for a bit until they reach home.

Tom and Emerald had gone on a honeymoon anniversary for a week. Jazmine knew it was their anniversary so they decided to go for it but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Bethany had not talk for a while. It was quite.

"Jazmine?" Bethany finally said.

"Yeah?" Jazmine answered.

"I'm going out for a bit. I need to talk to someone don't wait up for me ok?" Bethany said.

"Uh want me to give you a ride?" Jazmine questioned her.

"No he is here." Bethany said as she open the door. Jazmine peeked and saw that it was Caesar.

"I'll see you later?" Bethany questioned her.

"Uh yeah. Bye.. Bye Ceez." Jazmine responded. He replied back.

The house was now quite. It was just Jazmine. No Bethany, no Tom, no Emerald, no cameras.

She picked up her phone and called Huey.

"Hello?" Huey said in a husky voice.

"Uh hey what are you doing?" Jazmine asked.

"I was taking a nap on my couch. Needed one after AP rush week." Huey told her.

"Oh. Do you want to continue that nap?" Jazmine asked.

"Since you are offering.. yes.. I will call you later." Huey said but before he hang up Jazmine asked something.

"Mind coming over and taking it here?" Jazmine pleaded through the phone.

Huey did not really know why she would asked such a thing but he accepted it.

As he walked across the street. Jazmine grew nervous.

"You know this was going to happen one day Jazmine." She said to herself.

Huey ringed the doorbell which startled her a little and she open up for him. Huey was a bit half-asleep but his eyes grew wide open when he saw Jazmine in only a long white shirt.

To him, all he saw was a long white t-shirt. But she had shorts under them. They were just really short. He thinks.

"Come on in." Jazmine said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone.**

He walks inside.

"Hey." Jazmine shyly said.

"Hi." Huey said. Jazmine locked the door behind him. She notice he had a pillow in his hands. Jazmine smiled shyly at him and led him to her room.

Since she was in front. Huey couldn't help but notice her very small shorts and how it ate her butt as she walked up the stairs. He couldn't help but look at her. She leads him to her room and silently closes the door and locks it.

She walks over to her bed and takes a seat on the right side then she realizes Huey is just standing there.

"Hey.. Don't you wanna take a nap..with.. with me?" She shyly asked twirling her fingers on her comforter.

"Jazmine what's going on?" Huey asked her in a suspicious tone.

"I want us to be...Alone. Just the two of us. Do you mind?" Jazmine says.

He begins to think whether Jazmine might messing with his feelings or she wants to do something. Jazmine is barking up the wrong tree.

He comes closer to her and sits next to her. He sets his pillow on her floor. Then leans in for a kiss. Jazmine stares at him. He gets closer to her lips. She looks at him and he looks at her. She gets closer and slightly lands her lips onto his. She closes her eyes five seconds later.

Huey stops then. He looks at her. She bites her bottom lip. He lost his mind. He places himself between her legs and lightly kisses her. He gives her one peck. Then another. And another. And soon enough he begins to push his tongue in her. Jazmine retaliates.

He then starts sucking on her tongue. Jazmine doesn't understand this sensation but her private area does. He begins to go down to her jaw line, then her neck, he lightly sucks on it, then he begins to go further. He kisses through her shirt. He stops then slightly lifts it up. He looks at Jazmine. As if asking her for permission to continue. She gives him a lazy pretty smile. He lifts it up carefully. She lifted her hands up to make it easier for him to take off her shirt. She shyly looks away and covers her breast with her hands. But the bra was enough.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

"Jazmine?" I questioned her. She wouldn't look at me.

I approach her and put my face to her neck. She shiver at my movement. I smile into her neck. I slightly graze my chin past her neck and place my lips next to her ear. I nibble at it for a moment earning a small moan from her. I smiled and whisper to her.

"You're beautiful."

I get off her and she turns to me. I go to her face and place my forehead against her. I give her a light peck. And the another. She gets comfortable and release her hands away from her chest.

"May I?" I asked for permission. She nods.

I reach to her back. But I have trouble releasing her from this contraption.

"Let me help." She shyly whispers.

"You could have suggested that sooner." I tell her but she blushes.

I managed to break it lose. She shut hers eyes close. I take off her bra. She was wearing a strapless one. She made things easier for me. I smiled. Her breast look amazing. They were defiantly not small and her little waist made them look even bigger. I lightly touch her left one with my right hand. She flinches and moans a bit. Then I lightly place my left hand on her right one. She moans a little more. I start to massage them, softly and gently. Her nipples begin to erect. I begin to flick it softly with my thumbs. She starts to breathe a little more heavier than usual. I cannot decide which one to go for. I picked the right one. I gently place my mouth on it and she gasps into the air. I begin to swirled my tongue around her bud. She placed her hands into her face and kept gasping more. I then transition myself to the left one and suck on it like a child would. This is what caused her to try to breathe even more. I play with her right nipple as my mouth embraces her left one.

I then stop using my mouth and begin to massage them once more. Then I travel my fingers lightly and swirled them upon her stomach she seemed to like it because she moans gently.

I stop. This is really happening. Maybe I should pinch her.

"Freeman... Huey." She says opening her eyes.

"Yes?" I ask her.

She gently forces herself up. I'm basically kneeling between her legs. She gets into a kneeling position herself.

She puts her hands around my waist and lifted my shirt up. I did not stop her. She tugs it when it reaches the top. Then throws it gently on the ground next to her bed.

She then puts her hands around my neck and pulls me down to her lips. I managed to deepen the kiss more. After five minutes. She begins to breathe heavy trying to catch her breath. I gently pick her up and she wrap her legs around my waist. I place her under me and begin to kiss her again. She pulls away from the kiss this time and looks at me. She looks down then looks back up. I know what she wants. I smiled gently and begin to place my lips onto her again and then I begin to travel down her. She release her legs that were tied around my waist I gently tug at her shorts. She manages to lift her hips up a bit. Before I take them off she stops me.

"These aren't shorts." She said looking away. I look at them and I recognized these panties they are boy shorts. Assholes tended to call them granny panties but to me they look like regular underwear to me. Wait a minute...Panties? She wanted this.

"Jazmine?" I stare at her blankly.

"I'm ready." She said making a bit of eye contact with me.

She says she ready right? Can't leave her hanging Huey. I slip her off her boy shorts carefully, gently, and sweetly.

She becomes really embarrassed. She was not hairy in fact she was pretty bald however she did have a bit of hair not so much on the lips but more on the top. However, they were a really light color. That turn me on. It look so cute.. it look so pure.

I pulled her little hairs gently and softly. It got a reaction from her. I get down facing her pure untouched lips.

"Jazmine.. I called for her... she doesn't respond.. Jazmine look at me... She got warmer I felt it on her thighs since my hands were there... Watch me Gracie." I finally said earning a small glare from her and she got up on her elbows. It was enough I got her attention.

I placed my lips against her wet ones located between her thighs. She fell back at this action. I begin to use my tongue and literally start wiggling it in there. She started to lose her breathe.

" .. ..H." She kept saying. I kept ignoring her.

"Stop..Please...Ple..Sto..Don't...St...Don't..Stop...Hu..ey..Ah..Ehh..Ahh..hmm..hahh.." Was all she was able to say. She got up a little bit as soon as I placed a finger in there. It was a jolt like getting up but she was moaning like crazy. I add one more and she looks at me while I am doing my job.

I then take my digits out and begin to use my thumb upon her clitoris. She goes wild. She falls back but bucks herself towards me. She wants more of my tongue. I can sense it. I go in for another attack. I can feel her getting tense up and her walls are clutching upon my tongue as it wiggles in her. I know she is near. "Come for me Jazmine." I pleaded her.

And there she was.

I licked her gooey release and make sure to clean her up well. She laying on top of her pillow trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?" I asked while smirking.

"Better..than.. ..hing.." She manages to say.

I look at her deeply. She looks back at me.

"You sure you want to go through with this Jazmine?" I asked her. Please dear god say yes.

She looks around her room and shut her eyes. She nods a little bit but softly.

"Please be gentle." Jazmine requested. She had to asked that when I was ready to plunged it into her. She gets comfortable under me.

"I'll try Jazmine." I crash my lips into her. I begin to take off my pants. And reach for the condom. We break our kiss. Jazmine looks at me while I rip the condom.

"Is for protection against pregnancies." I tell her. Although my pullout game is and remains strong. I learn that many girls wanted me to impregnate them while we had intercourse.

"And against sexually transmitted disease. But I trust you." Jazmine said politely.

I thought to myself. Do we really need a condom? So what if she winds up pregnant... this is Jazmine not some other hoe. But we will get into massive trouble.

"Jazz do you want your first time to be with a condom?" I asked her.

"I imagine my first time during my honeymoon..without one." Jazmine admitted. I look at her she really isn't afraid to tell me anything then again she naked and I just ate her out.

"Jazmine are you sure you are ready?" I hope that she doesn't say no. I mean if she isn't I will be ok. But damn she tasted so good, I can't imagine how she would feel like. The thought makes my best friend twitch with anticipation.

"Yes. Because I am doing it with someone I trust... and I'm ready." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine.. She looks at me.. I love you but I want to do this when you love me back.. do you want to wait?" I asked her. I have to know. This is her first time. This is something special.

"I love you too Huey." She tells me. I can see it through her eyes as weird as that sounds. She crashes her lips into mine.

She breaks us apart when she realizes that my ego is twitching against her thigh. She bites her bottom lip. She seriously needs to stop doing that. I show her the condom.

"This is a difficult decision. How about we try it with a condom first then another time no condom?" She suggested.

"I like the idea." I answered her.

I roll on the protection on me. For her pleasure. I think I got the wrong one today. But it was still Magnum so it fits is just... the for her pleasure is not going to be pleasurable for her. When I finish rolling it on. I place it gently between her wet lips and brush it up and down. She moans really loudly this time.

I then put myself into her arms. She grabs onto my back in order to help herself support what was coming next. In an instant I start to bring myself closer and closer inside her opening. Then I go deeper and I plunge it into her to get the pain over with. That's what hit her.

"HUE..HUEY... It hurts.. take it out... please.." She pleads in tears. I gently take it out and I have her in tears.

"I don't think.. I don't think I can go on Huey.. You're.. too big.. It hurt. ..much" She cries.

"Jazmine... I gently wipe her tears... it will stop hurting.. I reassure her.. want to try again?" I ask her. Please say yes.. I just need to be inside you.

I take off my condom. Most of her blood is on it. She looks at me with sorry eyes.

"The condom had too much uh.. slippery stuff.. We don't have to continue if you don't want too." I try to sound smart.

"Huey put on another condom. I don't want to become pregnant and I don't want to dirty you." She pleads.

Of course I am going to listen to her. But man I wouldn't mind being her baby daddy. Focus Freeman.. I grab and roll upon another condom. Just a regular Magnum condom.

We try again. She begins to cry. I kiss her to muffle her pain. I promise Jazmine it will be over soon.

I start going in deeper and deeper.. I place my face upon her neck and suck upon her skin.

"Oww..Ahhh.. Hueeyyy.. It..Hurts." She moans and cries in pain.

I was to concentrated on my own pleasure I forgot about her pain. I had to reassured her. Man was she tight. "It..It..will..be..ok.. It will..will stop.. hurting soon.. I promise." I tell her trying to keep myself under control. After fifteen more minutes Jazmine begins to moan louder than usual. I love her sounds. I put my face into her neck and suck her skin. I then lift my face off and lift my body off but made sure that my ego didn't come out of her. Then I bring her legs a bit more up and then slow grind into her. I think I may have made things better because she was grinding with me and moaning. I then reach back down and she touches my back with her small hands. Rubbing it softly with her warms hands.

I sped up a bit faster and got a reaction from her.

"Hueeyyyyyy!" She screamed in pleasure and pain. She grasp onto my back and dig her nails into it. I moan in both pleasure and pain.

"Damn...Damn.." I felt my end coming near. My ego twitch and release itself only to be caught inside a trap. I notice Jazmine did not have her eyes open. I take out my friend out of her and take off the condom, tied it to not make a mess in her garbage can. I toss it inside the garbage can. Then I lightly give Jazmine a peck. She opens her eyes lightly. They seem to flutter around. I lay next to her. Our naked bodies are still on display. Silence had become our friend.

I decide to speak up after five minutes. "I love you Jazmine." I gave her a peck on her forehead while I place us under the covers.

I place my right arm under her neck and bring her closer to me. She whines out of displeasure and pain. But I do it carefully enough not to hurt her. Then I place my left arm upon her back and gently rub her bare back. I kiss her forehead again. "I love you too." She lightly whispers. If I was somewhere else I would have barely heard her but her room was very quite so I heard her clearly. I see that it is now 5pm. One hour of sex.

I smiled and then I drew my eyes close. For the first time in forever, I dream of something. It was no blank dream, or a revolutionary dream, or a fighting one. It was just her. Smiling at me, kissing me, hugging me..feeling me.

_**May 29.2012 Tuesday**_

After hours of sleeping. Huey gets up to use the restroom.

He walks towards the bathroom and flicks the light on. He notices he is naked but wonders where his boxers are. While he pees he realizes the walls are a light green with small pink crowns upon them. He thinks he must be dreaming. He finishes doing his business and washes his hands after shaking off anything that left behind. He turns off the light and walks back to his room. The moon is the light source of this dark place. He gets closer to his bed and realize that his boxers are on the ground. He thinks he must have kicked them off having that sex dream with Jazmine. He reaches for them but when he does lift them up, and big strapless bra falls. Huey eyes widen. He thought he was seeing things wrong. He goes closer to it and picks it up. Inside the cup of the bra had the initials J.D written on it. He looks towards his bed and realize something breathing. Then he starts to feel a carpet under him and it hits him. He is not home. And this was no dream. He scratches his neck.

"Hueyyy?" Jazmine said half-awake. It was currently 4 am. They have slept since 5 pm.

"Go back to sleep baby." Huey said not realizing he called her baby and she did as she was told to. Huey couldn't decide whether to stay or leave. Fuck it he decided to stay. He didn't want Jazmine to think he dip and quit it. HELL NO.

He slowly climbs into bed. He faces Jazmine and pets her straight hair softly before falling back to sleep.

The alarm clock disturbs the happy couple who laid naked together upon a slim silk soft comforter.

Huey press the off button.

Jazmine wakes up next to him.

"Morning." He says in a husky voice.

"Mor..ning.." Jazmine manages to stutter. Huey smiles at her.

She grabs the sheet to cover herself as she limped to the bathroom. She didn't realize that Huey was naked cause if she did she would have freak out. He goes over to his gym bag. He managed to sneak out of her bed for ten minutes, collected some things and came back. He heard the shower run. So he decided to use the guest shower. He made sure Bethany was either asleep or not around. To his surprise she wasn't even home. He use it.

Jazmine came out of the bathroom with one towel around her body and another on her hair. She rummage through her drawer for underwear. Huey then came in with a new pair of boxers on while he rub the other part of skin that were wet. He made eye contact with her making her blush and she went back to rummaging for some underwear. He came closer to her.

"This and this." He said picking a pair of blue boy shorts with a cotton pink bra.

Jazmine blushed. He helped her put on her bra and gave her space to put on her panty. Then she looked through her walk in closet. Huey although he hated fashion he never looked bad. Jazmine sometimes call him a hypocrite. He was wearing polo khakis and a white polo shirt with his white Nikes and a gold watch. Before he wore his polo he made sure to put deodorant on himself. Jazmine came out wearing some dark indigo skater skirt with a black turtle neck sleeveless crop top and ankle strap black pumps. Huey forgot the amazing figure she had and her sleeve tattoos were the perfect accessory for her outfit. She came near the mirror and patted her hair dry and spray it will some curling product. Then she rolled on some deodorant.

"Ready to eat?" Jazmine asked Huey.

He followed her to the kitchen. She whipped up some egg white omelets with green, red, and yellow peppers, accompany with onions and tomatoes and a bit of spinach. She then grab two small bowls of cereal and pour some cheerios in both of them and lightly pour almond silk upon it. Then she place the food upon the island table and grab some homemade orange juice. Granddad would love Jazmine's juices now that Huey realizes it.

Huey starts to chow down.

"Where's Beth?" Huey asked.

"Probably having breakfast with the Caesars." Jazmine responded.

"Jazz.. You ok?" Huey asked.

"Yeah... I liked it." She responded shyly sipping her juice.

"I'm glad." Huey told her. It wasn't an awkward conversation but they did feel a bit hot. Then they finish, wash their plates, then brush their teeth's, and spray a bit perfume upon themselves. Huey switch their perfumes. He smelled like her while she smelled like him.

"I cover the hickey you made last night with this turtle neck and now I smell like a man how wonderful and thoughtful... Thanks Freeman." Jazmine said sarcastically.

He smiled down at her and gave her a slight kiss on the mouth. Jazmine deepened it.

"Let's go." Huey said as he grab her hands, his book bag, and she grabs her gym bag and book bag. They went down the stairs and he grabs her keys. She steps into the passenger seat for the first time while he steps into the driver seat. They begin their drive to school.

They were not late. They were ten minutes early. Usually everyone gets here at least twenty minutes early to chill.

"Hey niggah you woke up early as fuck today." Riley stated.

"Hey girl." Ming called out pulling Jazmine into a hug.

"Hey.. where's Cindy and Beth?" Jazmine politely asked.

"Yeah. We need to talk come with me." Ming said pulling her towards inside the school.

Jazmine turned around and waved goodbye to Huey. He did the same. He turn to the boys.

"Wassup guys?" Huey asked.

"We have a little situation." Hiro stated.

"There is no situation." Caesar said calmly.

"What's going on?" Huey then asked.

"Bethany and Caesar fucked." Riley said snickering.

"Wow what?" Huey asked confused.

"It was in the moment. Besides she kissed me. And then I kissed her back and well she reach down to my pants I asked her to wait but man those eyes I just got lost in them ok man." Caesar said rubbing his neck. Huey understands, he got lost in Jazmine eyes too.

"So I don't understand the big issue? They had sex and now they are together." Huey said

"No that's not the issue Huey is.." Hiro was cut off.

"BETHANY LUCIA DUBOIS!" Jazmine yelled out loud. Which caught everyone attention from the outside.

Jazmine went outside. She came closer to the gang. She realized people were looking.

"You agreed with it too?" Jazmine asked Caesar silently.

Huey was lost. Hiro just shook his head.

Caesar rubbed his neck and had a guilty expression upon his face. "Yeah." He sighed.

Jazmine sighed. "I actually thought you were better than this Ceez. But you know what I know for a fact one of you is going to regret it if not both of you will." She walked away back to the inside.

"Jazmine I can explain." Bethany said coming out.

"No need. It is your life. I hope you learn something out of it." Jazmine said petting her head. She went back inside to Cindy and Ming and Bethany of course followed.

"Ok what's going on?" Huey said.

"We are not together Huey." Caesar declared.

"Wait what? Then..Oh.. Dude what the fuck? Tell me you didn't." Huey said.

"Uh yeah well she suggested I thought why not?" Caesar said and suggested.

"I don't know man because she fucking pregnant and oblivious and not to mention she rejected your heart. Caesar you are playing with your feelings you know that?" Huey said.

"Yeah man I know but hey at least I get something. I thought about it and well it seems like is the best thing." Caesar replied.

"Jazmine right one of you or both of you is going to regret it... Huey looks at up and down.. Seriously friends with benefits Ceez?" He asked one last time.

"Yeah." Caesar said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't support your decision but you are still my best friend so just be careful man." Huey stated.

The gang went inside. Huey went towards Jazmine and put his hands around her small waist and gave her a back hug.

She sighed.

"Jazmine?" Huey said.

"Look I don't want to talk about it.. is not my business... I sort of gave her the idea although I didn't mean it that way." Jazmine confessed.

"You told her to become friends with benefits with Caesar?" Huey questioned her not believing her.

"No. I asked her 'what does she want?' I never could have guess that.." she looks towards Caesar and Bethany who were smiling towards each other. She sighed in disappointment.

"Enough about them. Jazmine how are you feeling?" Huey asked.

"Better. I can walk now." Jazmine confessed.

"Why couldn't you walk before?" Cindy asked out loud while the gang got closer to Jazmine locker.

Jazmine and Huey stay calm with a poker face.

The gang look at her for a respond.

"Ya'll really want to know?" Jazmine asked. Huey eyes widen towards her.

"Yeah. You ok? Did something happen to you?" Ming asked. Huey wonder why the gang couldn't tell.

Right Jazmine didn't have the look of non virgin although she is.. was.

"I am no longer a virgin." Jazmine responded turning back to her locker getting her books and walking away with Huey besides her.

The gang started to be shock and they were just left there.

"That was a way to put it Jazmine." Huey declared.

"Sorry I just don't like lying." Jazmine told him.

The girls came rushing towards Jazmine and pulled her away from Huey while they rush into the bathroom.

"Bitches man. They always wanna know." Riley said.

The guys agreed but slap Riley across the head because he called them bitches.

_**Inside the bathroom.**_

"Jazz when did you do it?" Cindy asked her.

"Yesterday around 3 pm." Jazmine responded.

"Where?" Ming asked.

"My bedroom." Jazmine responded.

"And you criticized me?" Bethany said rolling her eyes but she meant it playfully.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP..." Jazmine said sincerely.

"Jazz I was kidding Jesus a girl pops the cherry and she can't take a joke" Bethany said giggling.

Jazmine sighed and Ming and Cindy laughed to make the mood lighten up again. Cindy look at Jazmine and she started to laugh as well she knew what the girls meant. Bethany didn't really mean it.

The laughing ceased.

"So? How big was he?" Cindy asked.

"Honestly... too big. I felt it right here." Jazmine said pointed to her lower part of her belly.

"Dang girl! Wait what was the name of the condom he used?" Ming asked.

"Well I took a peak and saw a Magnum XL name whatever that means... either way it hurt so bad. Every time he move me, I cried. I kind of don't want to do it anymore. I cannot handle it." Jazmine confessed.

"A magnum xl? Wow Jazz girl he tear that up!" Cindy laughed out loud.

"Tear what up?" Jazmine asked.

"Our little virgin is all grown up." Ming said hugging

"Man Jazmine that must have hurt. See Cairo wasn't all that big but it still hurt. Although Caesar was bigger. He was really big like Huey." Bethany confessed.

"Wow. This became a little awkward. But this is good right? To talk about it?" Jazmine said shyly.

"HAHAHA yes." Bethany responded.

"Ok... so before he like you know. I kind of pulled him towards me. He like caress my chest and then he did something I never seen and he told me to look at him which I did he was like enjoying it.. it felt good." Jazmine said shyly.

"Oh my god. You two are little bunnies." Cindy laughed.

"I don't understand." Jazmine said confused.

"She means. He explored you and you let him. Like two bunnies exploring each other." Ming explained in the most possible way she can.

"Jazz did you return the favor?" Bethany asked

"No.. Oh my gosh.. I should have.. oh no I didn't." Jazmine said sadly.

"Relaxed girl. It was your first time it's not like you knew what was happening. Besides now you have the time to train yourself." Ming seductively suggested.

"Huh?" Jazmine said.

"She means give head back." Cindy said.

"But I don't know how to? What happens if I mess up?" Jazmine asked.

"You won't. Practice with a banana.." Cindy said.

"Or a popsicle." Bethany suggested.

"Or have him instruct you. Guys like having that type of dominance." Ming said.

"You sure?" Jazmine asked.

"She is right you know Jazz, especially since he was your first he would love to be your first everything." Cindy said.

"And you have a week." Bethany giggled.

"Have you guys try sex positions?" Ming suddenly asked.

"Isn't there just one?" Jazmine said confused.

"You are so cute... before you try any sex positions you should have him hit you." Cindy suggested.

"Why would I want a man laying his hands on me that's domestic violence." Jazmine said shocked.

"No she doesn't mean that Jazz. She means like smacking you on the ass or on your pussy." Ming said.

"That sounds like it hurts." Jazmine said.

"It won't well on some girls. Is quite arousing." Bethany said.

"Ok let's stop talking about this. It is weird. Can we go to class now.. the bell going to ring." Jazmine suggested.

_**Outside the bathroom.**_

"So?" Hiro began

"We just had sex that is all I am going to say." Huey said.

"He means make loveee." Caesar laugh.

"Shut up. But instead of worrying about my sex life what about you Ceez? Since Bethany is already pregnant you didn't hesitate to roll one on did you?" Huey questioned his best friend.

"Nah man we didn't need one. But the sex was so much better than anything." Caesar stated.

"Better than Ming's?" Huey asked.

"Yeah man. You know Ming and I we were just horny kids but Bethany I put my emotions into it." Caesar explained.

"Ming wouldn't like to hear that." Huey said.

"Nah she says the same thing." Hiro responded while laughing.

"Guess we all know he is an expert when it comes down to being friends with benefits." Riley laughed.

"Shut up." Caesar complained.

"Huey? So how was she?" Hiro asked again.

"I am not going to say anything." Huey repeated.

"Come on man. We all told you our first time tell us yours." Caesar said.

"I been told you guys my first time." Huey said.

"Not that first time. Besides she wasn't even a virgin. Or any other girls that you fucked. Come on man how was she?" Hiro asked.

"Ugh.. If I tell you would you shut up?" Huey said.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"She was tight... too tight. So I plunge it into her and made her cried." Huey confessed.

"Damn niggah what happen to taking it slow and shit?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to get it over with." Huey commented.

"And that's why she couldn't walk right." Caesar commented.

"HAHAHA well did she enjoy it after the whole plunging?" Hiro asked.

"Surprisingly.. yes. All she was able to say was my name." Huey confessed.

The girls step outside. They giggle.

"Bye Bye Percival and Grace." Ming said hand in hand with Cindy. Bethany headed to AP English Language class while Caesar headed to AP Literature class together. While Riley and Hiro headed to art class.

"Uh see you later Freeman." Jazmine said trying to escape from Huey. No luck was found.

Huey grab her and pull her closer. "You deserve a punishment." Huey threatened. Jazmine gulped.

"Not...not here." Jazmine said.

"So hickey it is. On the thigh." Huey demanded. Jazmine eyes glisten as she puppy pouted.

"That doesn't work with me." Huey said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and headed to class. But in reality she was excited. When they went their separate ways. She headed to dance as Huey headed to AP Biology.

_**2nd Period. African Studies. Huey, Caesar, and Hiro class.**_

"Class today we won't have class today because the principal has requested all students to go to the gym this instant so bye." Professor John says.

Everyone exits and heads to the gym.

"Ya'll know what's going on?" Hiro asked Huey and Caesar.

"Probably another lame congratulations on AP/IB rush week pep rally and a goodbye cause Friday is our last day in this Bee then half of us become Senior Babeey ." Caesar emphasized.

"That's probably it." Huey analyzed.

The students began to fill in the gym benches, they were separated by the class. Huey, Caesar, Hiro and Ming sat together in the Junior section. They sat in the middle row. Bethany, Cindy sat in the front of the Sophomore section. While Riley say in Freshman section front row by Cindy. But not in the same spots. Other filled in.

They were right it was a lame pep rally and a goodbye for those Seniors that are graduating Thursday morning through the afternoon. The president Wuncler Senior showed up and did a lame speech. But people listen, then the principal and assistant principal did as well. And some AP teachers. Then some cheerleaders perform but of course they looked hot to the horny guys. Huey and Caesar realized that Kaloni was in it. She goes to this school? Ming and Hiro also realized it. This girl is really tipping on thin iceberg.

The band perform which got people hyped. It wasn't that lame. Also the flag girls perform. Then the pearls. And the school mascot Lion the mighty. Then the band started to play a song that many recognize. And the song came on with them in the background. We Run This by Missy Elliot was playing. Then the gym went pitch black. The students wonder what the hell was happening but no one got up. this was new or maybe the lights really went off.

The lights turn on with some dancers wearing some sweat pants and sweat shirts.

They look great. They were doing the same dance that Missy Elliot did in the music video. They even did the stomping steps. They did some krumping moves as "We run this" chant was said out loud.

The song ended in a pose after one girl had done some amazing gymnastics stunts. And before anyone can clap. Another song came on.

The students reveal themselves by pulling off their sweats. The boys were wearing Khaki pants, no shirts, and neon hand prints on their chest and back. The girls were wearing crop tops with shorts that hugged their bodies and had hand prints on their thighs and stomach. The girl that did amazing gymnastics was far away and she reveal herself to the Freshman and Sophomores. The rest of the dancers got into place.

Massive attack by Nicki Minaj came on. Personally Huey hated the song. He saw the back off the girl, he couldn't tell who the hell she was but she looked familiar. He realized that Cindy and Bethany were cheering hard while Riley looked at her with a surprised expression.

Damn can she move. Huey thought to himself but realized he shouldn't stared at her like that because he hasn't experience Jazmine's jealousy levels yet.

She was making the boys in there go wild. These sophomore and freshman were going wild for her. Then the girls went to her and then they turn towards the seniors and juniors when Nicki said 'so so so hot it in here it feels like a jungle.' Huey realized it was Jazmine and Caesar and Hiro cheered for their friend but they were not the only ones.

"Get it girl!; Yes!; 'woo baby' and so on." They said. The boys were doing some krumping and bboy moves. While the girls look sexy as hell doing things and the floor and what not. They got in the middle of the floor on "So called me Simba.." to face both class sections. Jazmine was in the middle. She saw Huey stared at her and she smirked.

She didn't make it better when she had a solo part when Nicki said 'detonate in the palms detonate in the fire', and she was grinning slow, and doing body waves. She then got closer to the seniors and juniors by doing a sexual crawl her girls followed and then continue to booty shake with the rest of the girls.

Cindy, Bethany, and Ming were going wild for their girl.

The other white girls knew what they were doing, Jazmine did a good job training them. They got back in the middle and continue dancing. Facing the sophomore and Freshman at the end.

Ass by Big Sean came on but it was the clean version. The boys did a dance but not ass shaking.

Jazmine was not in the middle in this time. It was a white girl and she was doing her thing. The other black students were impress. Cairo took the lead when it came to Big Sean part. They look great. Since they were looking the other way Seniors and Juniors got the best view. The whole crew did a some dance moves.

Nicki Minaj came on and Jazmine dance it off. She did a slow twerk and then speed it up. She turned to the seniors and juniors and got closer to them the girls follow. She continue to dance with the girls. She then ended with a split while still ass shaking.

"God damn; Yes Mrs. thing!; Sexy self; and so on.' Came from the crowd.

She was gonna give these niggahs dreams. Huey thought to himself.

She stop and the white girl return in the middle again. When Big Sean 'go white girls, black girls.' Huey smirked when Jazmine dance at the black girl part. She looked directly at him.

The song ceased and they stop dancing.

They looked tired. Then the dancers disperse to their class.

Jazmine was walking up the stairs and knew a lot of boys were staring hard at her ass. She walk through some boys and he was about to put his hands on her until Huey caught it. He glared at him. Huey led Jazmine to where they were sitting and Jazmine sat down next to Caesar and Huey on the right side of her. So she was basically in the middle.

Huey took off his hoodie and put in on Jazmine. Since he was tall and more muscular this hoodie made her seem like she was wearing a dress that reach to her knees literally. She smiled at his gesture. People now glared at Huey he glared back. Glaring games were nothing. As people stop glaring at Huey, he turn to look at Jazmine who was looking at him.

"All right students I hope you enjoy this performance it was personally conducted by our very own Jazmine DuBois. We will be going to nationals here in Woodcrest for the first time ever, so please come join us at Wuncler auditorium for a final dance off against the Brooklyn Heights." Joyce said through the microphone. Everyone booed at the name. Except Huey and Jazmine they were too intertwined in each other's eyes.

"Yes we all hate them but we are going to win this year. I can feel it. So join us this Friday at 7pm. Wuncler Auditorium. Tickets are only ten dollars which includes free soda or water refills, popcorn, rock pops, nachos and cheese, and a hot dog. If you don't want food included then tickets are only three dollars. Hope to see you there!" Joyce finally said.

The microphone went back to the principal; he wish the dancers good luck and then started another speech. Jazmine stop staring at Huey and put the hood part of the hoodie over her head. Joyce came up the stairs and called upon Jazmine. Jazmine said good bye to her friends and followed Joyce. She looked a little bit sad.

Twenty minutes later the students were released. Huey remember he had Jazmine keys so yeah she wasn't going anywhere. Bethany came out first and went towards Jazmine.

Jazmine saw her. She had change back into her skater skirt and crop top with her pumps. She was also carrying her book bag and gym bag.

"Hey I am gonna go over Caesar house. You mind?" Bethany asked.

"Not really.. Bumble Bee just be careful. He really likes you. You know that right?" Jazmine questioned her.

"Yes. I want to give him a try but I just don't want to mess up our friendship." Bethany explained.

"You know friends with benefits means being friends no strings attach only sex." Jazmine said.

"Yeah I know Jazz." Bethany said.

"Well Bumble Bee one of you is in love. And one of you or both of you will regret it." Jazmine said.

"We will have to see Jazz. Besides we learn from our mistakes." Bethany said smiling.

Jazmine eyed twitch."If you know it is going to be a mistake why don't you prevent it?"

"It might be a mistake Jazz but we won't know until it happens." Bethany explained. The cameras came closer.

Jazmine saw.

"Whatever Bumble Bee." Jazmine said calmly but she was really irritated.

Caesar went to his Maserati and Bethany followed.

"Damn it Beth." Jazmine said under her breathe. The camera crew followed.

Cindy and Riley came out next and they said their goodbye to Jazmine. And went to Cindy's BMW. Hiro went to his car and said goodbye to Jazmine. He drove a red jeep. Ming then came over to Jazmine. Her car was park next to Jazmine. She had a cute yellow June Buggie.

"Punch Buggie Yellow no punch back." Jazmine said punching Ming slightly.

Ming laughed.

"Girl so what are you gonna do today?" Ming asked.

"I need to practice for the final showdown." Jazmine responded.

"You gonna have an audience." Ming said staring at Huey who was headed their way and so was a lot of people.

Jazmine giggled.

Huey came closer.

"Alright girl remember guys like dominance." Ming reminded her.

Jazmine blushed really hard and twirl her finger on her hair. Huey unlocked the car. Ming left. People were staring at Jazmine. Especially the boys. Huey took her things and open the door for her. She smiled. She enters the passenger seat and he then closes the door for her and goes to the trunk to put her things away. He also put his next to her then he goes to the driver's seat.

He then starts the car and leaves behind a whole bunch of jealous teens with future wet dreams.

When they finally reach Jazmine's home. Huey talks.

"So how much did you tell them?" Huey asked.

"Basic things. And I didn't tell them our middle names. Bethany did. So I don't deserve a punishment." Jazmine said although she wanted one. They go inside her house. Huey's granddad isn't home cause Dorothy isn't home and Cindy BMW is outside.

"Oh. Really? How she knows mine?" Huey asked.

"She didn't until Cindy mention it cause she said Riley told her. She didn't even know mine until Bethany open her big mouth." Jazmine said irritated.

"That's the first time I heard you talk about Bethany like that." Huey stated.

"Well she just irritating with the whole friends with benefits. At first I was like whatever but then she started to talk saying that it might be a mistake and she wants to learn from it but I was like.. you know what I don't even want to waste my breathe no more I need to practice." Jazmine said heading to her room. Huey followed her. She was changing in the bathroom.

She always leaves the door open. She came out in some shorts and a bra. Huey got in the way of her. She blushed a bit.

"Freeman move." Jazmine said calming her blushing tone a bit.

"Please?" He said coming near her.

She gulped a bit. She needed to push her pride aside. "Please." Jazmine said.

He moved out the way. "Was it really that hard?" Huey asked.

"It burn." Jazmine said looking for a shirt through her closet. Huey came closer.

"Do you really need one?" Huey asked as he reach for her hands and was behind her. He let go off her hand and put his hands around her slim waist.

"Freeman I need to practice." Jazmine said blushing.

"Jazz what is your pants size?" Huey questioned her bluntly. Noticing her butt through her small shorts. He began to lightly squeeze it while behind her.

"What?" Jazmine asked in confusion.

"Is just a question Jazz." Huey asked.

"A 15." Jazmine said shyly.

"Is your African American side showing." Huey smirked.

"So that's what my mom meant." She said as she had an epiphany.

"What?" Huey asked.

She turned around facing him. He took a seat on her bed. "When I was turn thirteen I couldn't fit into any size 4. Out of nowhere my mom turns to me and says the black in me was showing. I didn't understand what she meant. Then she realizes that my bra became a little too tight for me so we had to shop for a new bra, new underwear, pants, shorts, you name it." Jazmine explained.

"So the black in you started to show right after the age thirteen?" Huey analyzed.

"Well yeah, I had increased to a size 7 at 13, then a size 10 at fourteen, I thought I was getting fat and I am now a size 15 cause of my ass but my waist is still 32 inches. But I didn't really care until my boobs started to grow more. I went from a size A to B then a C. By the time I was a C it kept hurting my neck... I blame my mom. Then wham these two pop out!" Jazmine said pointing to her chest.

Huey couldn't help to laugh. "Wham?" He mocked her.

"Shut up." Jazmine puppy pouted.

"You sure feel comfortable being naked around me Jazmine." Huey realized.

"Well we fucked didn't we?" Jazmine said turning back around and looking for a shirt.

"Don't say it like that." Huey commented.

"Say it like what?" Jazmine said trying to put on her shirt.

"Fucked." Huey said.

She was struggling on putting on her shirt because of her hair.

"But we did." Jazmine said.

"No. We made love." Huey said blushing.

"A bit of help please." Jazmine said. Huey came over and helped her.

"Made love." Huey commented looking down at her.

"Explain the difference." Jazmine said with serious eyes.

He walked over to her bed and sat down again.

"Fucking is when you have sex without feelings, is expressionless, it means nothing... Jazmine came closer to him.. but making love is when you put emotions into it, where their are feelings involve, where there is nothing except those two beings." Huey try to continue until Jazmine reach down and kissed him.

She climb on top of him and he held her. This kiss was something different. It felt soft and pure once again.

She stop kissing him. "I love you too." She cooed.

He smiled which made her see his dimples. She grab her phone and took a picture before his scowled came back on.

"I didn't know you have dimples. I am keeping this." Jazmine said smiling at her picture. He couldn't help but to smile once again.

"You are really cute Freeman." Jazmine complimented.

"Revolutionist are not cute." Huey said scowling.

She took another picture. "I also like your scowling makes you look sexy." She giggled.

"You really like taking pictures don't you?" Huey asked.

"I only have twenty well now I have 22." Jazmine said looking through her pictures. She goes to her collage maker and then posted a picture on instagram with the caption. 'Even revolutionist smile.' The picture look so professional and instantly people started to like it and comment on it.

"Delete it Jazmine." Huey said looking at what she did.

"Oh come on Huey, you are famous now. Look you got 611,255 likes already oh is 821,245 now." Jazmine giggled as she got away from him. She locked her phone.

Huey grab it and try to unlock it. He try her birthday, Beth's, Tom's, Sarah, the date she started going out with him, even his birthday.

"Is easy." Jazmine said laying on her bed.

"What is it?" Huey questioned her.

"When did I become a woman Freeman?" Jazmine giggled on his neck.

Huey blushed and put the four digit code 0528. It unlocked.

"Now that I know yours. I will tell you mine." huey said.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Is what girls do to trust people more apparently." Huey stated.

"I don't need it. I trust you Freeman." Jazmine said honestly.

"So why did you let me have yours?" Huey questioned her.

"To see you blush." Jazmine responded. She got up.

"I really have to practice Freeman. So uh yeah." She said walking away from him and down the stairs. He followed.

"Since you posted something of me, let me take a video of you for my own keepsake." Huey smirked. As he closed the door of the basement.

Jazmine gulped. "What..what kind of video?" She stutter.

"Hmm I don't know you embarrassed me on social media so I should get an embarrassing video for myself of you." Huey smiled devilish.

"Why?" Jazmine questioned him.

"Cause you made my image soft." Huey threatened while smirking.

"Ugh boys and their pride. What do you want?" Jazmine said.

"Hmmm... a dance for me?" Huey said.

Jazmine smiled then she put on a song. Huey put his camera on her. She didn't seem shy. Promise by Ciara starts playing.

She does exactly what Ciara does with the chair except she doesn't do the microphone dance she replaces it with slow sexual moves and body waves tempting Huey. She continues even booty dances for him slowly making him sexually frustrated as he felt his pride twitch with joy. The song ceased and he turn off his camera and then shut down his phone literally.

"You're not going to put this on social media right?" She questioned him.

"Nope. This is personal." He replied smiling.

"I take it you like it." Jazmine said.

He came closed and pick her up, she wrapped her legs around him. "You move like that for anyone else?" He questioned her.

"No. Not like that." She said honestly.

He landed his lips on her and then said "good." She kissed him again. And soon enough they were back in the couch.

"Freeman.. I should.. really practice.." Jazmine said. He stop kissing her and look at her with sad puppy eyes.

She couldn't help it. She had to do something. "One day of skipping practice won't hurt." She said going back to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Route.**

_**Jazmine's P.O.V**_

I mean it wouldn't be bad if we just did a little bit of stuff. Here in the basement. The door is lock right? Maybe I should check but I can't separate myself from his lips. Why? I don't understand why I cannot stop myself. Jeez was Cindy right? Am I a little bunny. Maybe I should ask him. Wait why did I want to get punish today? I read something about it. Should I do what the girls suggested? Should I ask him? No he would think I am a weirdo. Maybe just a little right? Oh great he is on my neck why there? Maybe we can turn this into something else..

"Wait not there." I tell him.

His eyebrows give a confused look.

"I don't want this as my punishment... I want something else." I say as calm as possible.

"Like what?" He questioned me.

"Smacking me." I said really silently.

"I can't hear you." He said.

I flushed and go upon his neck.

"I want you to hit me." I whisper lightly. I can feel my temperature rise above.

"Jazz you are getting hot. You feeling ok?" He says touching my forehead against his.

"No. I'm just embarrassed." I whisper.

"Why are you talking so low." He whisper back. Mocking me.

"I want you to hit me Freeman." I finally have the courage to say to him not so loud.

His eyes widened. "Huh?" He asked in disbelief.

"I want you to hit me." I twirl my finger on his chest.

"Jazmine I am not sure if I am hearing your right." Huey tells me.

I can't say any longer so I just lay on top of him and make sure that my butt is seen. I take his hand and place it upon it.

I hope he understands now.

"Jazz I don't want to hit you." Huey said.

Oh great he thinks I am weird now. But why do I want it.

"Please." I said through the pillow. I wait about five minutes and I was going to leave because the embarrassment was to over flowing and then I feel a sudden sting on my ass, that shit hurt, I whimper.

"Was that to hard?" He asked me.

I lie and tell him "No keep going." It was hard but I like it. He hits me again. What's this sensation? Why does it feel so good? Is this like a new route? A sweet one? A sweet Route?

Another smack. We kept going for seven minutes. Hehehe Seven minutes in heaven huh?

"Jazmine your getting red." Huey said.

"Don't stop Huey." I moaned. I'm moaning? Wow. This sex thing is really something else.

"You're getting wet Jazz maybe I should take off your shorts and underwear." Huey declared. This makes me hot. How he could he just say that so normally. I am bending upon him and letting him hit me.

I can't believe this I wanted to say no but I ended up shaking my head yes. Damn Jazmine are you really this horny? Man fuck it. Oh no Jazzy don't curse.. don't be bad.. but why does it feel good .. to be bad.

"Huey.." I whisper and moan. He pulls my shorts down and gently tugs at my panties. He places them by the lower parts of my thighs.

"Yeah?" He answers me.

"Am I bad?" I asked him.

"Depends." He smirks. He lays his lips upon my left cheek. I let out a loud moan.

He smacks my ass once more than caresses it. He places one finger by my private area. He plays with it.

"Ahhh.. Uhh..Mmmm." I moaned. I keep shutting my eyes. I want to watch but I am not facing him.

He enters one. God I lost.

"AHH!UHMMMSHHH" I hissed. He continues pumping it in and out. It feels good.

"Does it feel good Jazmine?" Huey asked. Don't ask me that.

"Yes. Dear god Yes." I say loudly. Stop Jaz.

He stops pumping. I released. I can feel my warm liquid travel down.

"Perfect." I heard him say. What's perfect I am dirty. In my own.. well whatever is dripping out of there.. oh great now I sound like this bitch Adams.. Jazmine stop cursing..

"Jazmine flip yourself. I want see you." Huey says. You just smack me then fingered me ... How about a fuck no?

Oh shit is my body not listening to me. Fuck.. fuck. Omg stop cursing.

He takes off my shorts and underwear which are located upon my lower part of my thighs and puts it on the floor. Then He carefully lifts up my shirt. Why am I the only one getting naked? He places himself between my legs. Wait maybe I should do something too. He puts his tongue in.

"Oh GOD!" I moaned loudly.

"HUee..Hue..eyy..Huey.. wait.. stop.. waitt.." I tried telling him but he doesn't stop. I lightly push him away very slowly to get his attention. He stops.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I begin take off his shirt.

"Oh you want to get even?" He smirks. Don't say that. I then unbuckle his pants and his smirks turns into a smile.

I bit my lips. Then I push him back. This is the position right? Man I should have texted Cindy or Ming before this went down.

I push him back on the couch. I go on top of him.

"Tell me if I do something wrong." I tell him before I pull down his shorts and then his boxers and placed them carefully on the carpet next to the couch we are doing it on. I then put his ego in my mouth really carefully. Damn Jazz just go head start sucking on a niggah dick before he says something.

Wait don't call him a niggah.. well he sometimes acts like it.. ok just bob your head up and down. Cup your lips. Am I doing this right?

"Damn, Jazz.. Uh.." He says.

"Did I do something wrong?" I panic. I stop. He quickly looks at me without hesitation. I knew it I did it wrong.

"No. Keep doing it I like it." He tells me.

I start using my tongue. I lick his pride up and down. I don't want to choke on it. Dang it I should have practice.

I begin to suck on the tip. I can see he was not circumcised. This feels nice. I start to play with his extra skin by squeezing his pride and moving my hand up and down.

I can hear him grunt and moan. Something I never heard before.

I move it faster. This gets a reaction out of him.

He lifted me up I didn't even get to finish. But he turns me around. I facing his thing and he faces my uh.. gentle area. I am on top of him. What is he... Oh my.. He has his tongue in me.

"Ahhh.. Mmm..yes." I moan. I begin to lick him again. And this time I put it inside my mouth. Like I can feel it in my throat but I am not choking. I did it! Hey this isn't that bad.

"Mmm.. Like that Jazmine." I heard him say.

I take him in and take him out. Who is him? Is just a piece of muscle.. He is big... I feel like I am sucking on a lollipop.. don't bite it Jazmine. Oh god my pus.. I mean my well that. I can.. feel my end...end..oh goodness gracious...

"Ahhh." I try to moan but can't because his pride is still inside my mouth.

I feel his ego twitch in my mouth and then I feel something coming out. It goes into my mouth. Don't spit it. I think I should swallow it.. here goes nothing. I gulp it down. It tasted kind of salty but sweet.. taste pretty good.

Oh there's some left.. oh no is traveling down his ego... what the heck just lick it..

I hear him hissed when my tongue touches his pride again. I ignored him and finish licking up his seed... his juice... damn it why can't I say it! I yelled at myself inside.

I get off him. I don't think I should kiss him. I lay next to him.

"Round two?" He says.

"What?" before I debate anything he lifts me up and places me on top of him. He reaches down to his pants that are in the floor and hands me the condom. I barely learn anything from sex ed from this Adam bitch.. how does he expect me to put it on him.. oh look instructions..

"Neat!" I said out loud. He looks at me smirking. I turn to the condom and read the instructions with a flush face.

"I knew you would read the instructions." He says making me blush once more.

I take it out and place it on top of the head the right way. I roll it down.

"Wow. This is really big!" I whisper loudly. I smack my face why do I keep saying stuff like this.

He laughs. Oh god his laugh is just so sexy.

He lifted himself up and tries to kiss me.

"No that's dirty we just uh.. you know." I try to explain.

"So?" He says grabbing my face and placing his lips upon mine. What the hey man. Doesn't matter.

I can feel something inside me. I can feel him. Is not pleasurable. It kind of hurts but he pushes in a little. I can feel half of him.

"Just sit down Jazmine." He tells me. Great another position chill dude. Hello I just lost my virginity yesterday don't expect me to know what the heck am I suppose to do. I slowly sit upon him.

"Oh my!" I moan out loud.

"Now what?" I said as I shiver trying to stay calm. I can feel him. Inside me.

"Go up and down Jazmine." He said leaning back while grabbing my hips.

I can't do this. I have to do it some other way. Wait maybe I can do this if I lay down.. on him. Ok.

"Ready?" He asked me. As I lay on top of him. Our faces are facing each other. I lift myself up until only half his pride is out then go back down. I moaned his name. He says mine. I begin to grind upon it after a while. Then get back up and he helps me by pulling and pushing me inside and outside. He gently caresses my breast and sucks on them for minutes.

I continue. Time passes by. Is already 6 o clock damn how long have I been riding him? Thirty minutes Jeez.. Oh but it feels so nice.. and I came already.. why hasn't he? .. damn.. damn.. damn I feel my inside getting warm again. He speeding up. Oh lord!

"Ahhh." I cried out loud.

"Jazmine!" He yells at me. What for? I'm right here. What I do wrong?

Then he stops. I am panting...

I can't no more.. no more sex.. I can't keep up.. I begin to feel a bit dazed. I land upon his chest. Breathing as much as I could.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

Damn I can't believe she went down on me. Is this really her first time.. duh Freeman she fucking bled out when you plunge it into her. Wait a minute maybe she went down on other guys. But wait she had no idea.. and I really her first everything? Well she did give me a glare when I handed her the condom. She is so cute and innocent.. well she was well she could still be.

I see her touching her ass. I then realized I did smack her pretty hard.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah is just I can see it." She says.

"What?" I asked.

"The mirror Huey... I can see your handprint through the mirror." She says. She takes my pride out of hers. Then she sits down while I am laying on the couch.

She so gentle with it. She fixes her already perfect curls and pushes them back. I get up and sit next to her.

"So uh.. where did you learn how to do that?" I asked. Wait why in the world would I.. She looks at me.

"I didn't mean it like that," I quickly say.

"No is ok. I understand.. honestly.. I have no idea I just thought that if I think I am sucking on a lollipop maybe it would be right but I had to remember to mind the teeth.." She giggle pushing her hair back once again. Damn she look so damn sexy.

I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip. I gently push her back. I land on her lips.

"Want to go for a third round?" I ask her as she is under me and I am kissing upon her neck. She lightly massages my back I begin to lower myself until she says something.

"No.. I am a bit tired..." She says. Her sentence is interrupted by a belly rumble

I smiled at her. Why does she have to be so cute? Is this is even possible.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

She nods her head up and down. I get off her and handed her things.

"Wait.. we should take a shower..together.." She suggested. I like her idea.

"Ok." I said while I carry her.

Her bathroom is really nice. She turns on the water and she gets in. I followed her as well. We clean each other in the shower first then take a bath. Together. The warm water felt good upon our bare bodies and to have her on top me, kissing me, this feels right.

_**Twenty minutes later**_ .

Even though we didn't fuck in there. It feels good to be by her side. But we did a lot of making out inside her big bathtub. We should do this daily. I look at her while she cooks in my pajamas (that I left this morning in my gym bag) and has her hair wrapped inside her towel. I am wearing a casual black shirt with some khaki pants and my black Toms. Hey is for a good cause.

Then suddenly the door open loudly.

"JAZMINE WE ARE HOME!" Bethany and Caesar yells. The camera crews enter and goes towards Jazmine and I.

"You mind?" I said to the camera men having them back away from me and go to Jazmine.

She looks and continues to cook. Good thing she cooked a big meal. Alfredo and Peas Pasta with Chicken on the side. Since she knows Caesar and Bethany aren't vegetarian. She mixes it in once she is done filling my plate and hers as well.

"What's for dinner sis in law?" Caesar says making Bethany giggle.

Jazmine and I give him a confused look.

"Food." She responds doing her cooking once again. I sort of cackle a little at her sarcasm.

"Wassup bruh?" Caesar tells me while I clap him up.

He is awfully in a good mood today.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned him.

"Life man just life." Caesar replies.

"Let me help you out sus." Bethany says in a ghetto slant.

"Sus?" Jazmine whispers.

"Meaning sis." Bethany replied.

"Ok?" Jazmine questions rhetorically.

"Why are you both in a happy mood?" I questioned again.

"Dude come on. Stop asking the obvious question." Caesar answered me.

"Did you guys fuck?" Jazmine said loudly.

Of course it would get bleep.

"Jazmine!" Bethany said shocked.

"What this word should mean nothing to you, you're already pregnant... so did you did you guys fuck?" Jazmine questioned again. I smiled at her bluntness.

"Jazmine stop using that word." Bethany says.

"Alright alright.. did you guys do it?" She asked.

"Jazmine come on life isn't just about sex." Caesar said.

"Yeah it isn't about friends fucking each other either." Jazmine whispered. Yup she is still mad.

"Seems you're still mad." Caesar said.

"No I'm jumping for joy." Jazmine replied sarcastically. Ok although Ceez is my best friend Jazmine is funny when she mad. Besides I wouldn't want .. if I had a sister ... to be sleeping around with one of my friends.

"Alright well we don't do that. We are together. Now." Caesar said grabbing Bethany right hand.

"Unbelievable." Jazmine said clapping her hands.

"Jazz is the truth." Bethany said.

"Ok. I understand is just one day you guys like bang and then all that happiness and shit." Jazmine said. She been cursing a lot I started to realized.

"Well aren't you happy for me?" Bethany asked.

Jazmine looked at me for a quick second. "I'm not mad.. is just you both confused me so much. I am not even going to try to understand just please don't hurt each other." Jazmine said staring dead at Bethany. No one realized it except for me.

"So need help fixing the plates?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah. Put these on the island please." Jazmine said handing him two sets of plates with chicken on it. Then she stop cooking and place the dirty dishes in the sink while she came over with my food and hers.

Fucking and now a meal. Jazmine is my type of woman.

Then I realized she gave plates to the James guy and his three camera men. They thanked her. How nice you wouldn't see me do that type of shit.

We eat in silence. Something I never enjoyed back at home.

We hear a knocked on the door. Jazmine goes to answer it.

"Oh hi Mr. Freeman." Jazmine says. Crap is granddad.

"Hey there cutie pie. Is my grandson around?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"Right here granddad." I answered.

"Boy where you been? I been calling you for the past ten minutes." Granddad asked.

I tap my left side and then my right. "Oh I forgot it in the basement.." I replied.

"What were you doing in the basement?" Granddad asked.

"He was helping me practice my dance Mr. Freeman sorry he didn't tell you about it. And then we got hungry. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Jazmine asked. I glared at granddad.

"Well of course cutie pie... however I got a date tonight with Jia Louis the honey you set me up with." Granddad said.

"Oh gee-gee. Yeah don't call her Jia, Mr. Freeman she says she would feel old although she is only twenty six. And tell her she looks like she is was only nineteen.. she will probably give you something if you know what I mean." Jazmine said. Caesar and Bethany laughs.

"Jazmine!" I yell at her in disgust.

"oh?... ooo... I see thank you for the advice. And boy be quite you just mad that you're granddaddy has game." Mr. Freeman replied.

"This is utterly disturbing and low." I said.

Granddad leaves.. thank you god. She closes the door and locks it..

Jazmine giggles. She tries to walk away from me but I grab her and pull her close.

"Don't ever do that.. ever again." I threatened her.

"Or you'll what?" She retorted.

What in the world is wrong with this girl? I smirked. Then I realized the camera man is filming us.

"You mind?" I ask letting go off Jazmine which makes her fall. Didn't know she let her weight on me. She really is weightless to me. Caesar and Bethany laughed.

"So romantic." She says getting up and going back to her plate and finishing the food. I follow of course. We engage into a conversation about Kaloni for some reason since Bethany brought it up.

"And when you were dancing, Kaloni was mocking you with Ashley." Bethany said.

"Intriguing." Jazmine replied eating her pasta.

"That's not the worst part she put you on twitter saying that you were an undercover stripper." Bethany commented.

"How nice of her." Jazmine said with sarcasm.

"Well everyone knows she jealous of you. However, I really don't like how she calls you a sideline for Huey or second place." Bethany continues.

"I'm touched." Jazmine said laughing. Man she is really not letting her get to her.. I got to admit I am proud.

"So when are they going to leave?" I asked pointing to the cameras.

"Right now." James said with a smile. The fuck is he smiling at. They pack up and left before anything else happen.

"So.. did you guys fucked?" Caesar asked us.

"No." Jazmine quickly replied.

"Huh? Then what were you guys doing in the basement?" Bethany questioned us.

I was going to lied but Jazmine told the truth.

"We made love." Jazmine responded I glared at her.

"Oh so you guys did fuck?" Bethany asked.

"NO we made Love. There's a difference; Huey explain it to me." Jazmine bluntly said.

I face palm my head in shame while I had my very own best friend laugh at me and his girlfriend or whatever she was mock me.

"There's no reason to make fun of us at least we did it because we are together." Jazmine said glaring at them. They stopped laughing. Caesar had rubbed his neck and Bethany look the other way.

"Jeez JD you really aren't going to get over this are you?" Caesar asked sadly.

"Well Ceez if I was your sister and Huey was my lover but we were not together how would you feel?" Jazmine asked him. Ouch. Got to admit she made a point.

"Yeah you're right Jazz. I'm sorry." Caesar said apologetically.

"No I am sorry. You guys do whatever you guys want to do but please just be careful. I love you both and I hate to see you both break or hurt each other ." Jazmine said. I was a bit taken back from Jazmine. Then Caesar hugged her and Bethany joined in.

"Aww she cares about us." They both said. I smiled a bit as Jazmine gives a disgusted face meaning she does not want to be hugged.

"Ok. Let go now." Jazmine said and they did. She went to wash the dishes, we all help her out. It was faster that way. It was currently 8pm.

"Well uh I have to go you guys." Caesar said.

"Yeah.. Jazz I am sleeping over Caesar's." Bethany said.

"Alright." Jazmine replied while she switch through the channels.

"Bye." They both said in unison.

She keeps flipping through the channels. I realized she a bit angry.

"Hey you ok?" I asked her.

"No." Jazmine replied.

"How come?" I asked.

"I had great sex and Beth had to ruin it with her stupidity." She reported to me.

"Wait what's going on?" I said. I realized she included our sex.

"Bethany is barking up the wrong tree Huey. She going to regret it." She tells me.

"Why?" I continue to ask.

"She does not like Caesar. She doing it for sex and to not hurt his feelings. She basically dating him out of pity. I can see it in her eyes. I knew this was going to happen. She places her hands on her forehead.. she is going to hurt Caesar and she really is going to lose a great friend. But that's not the worse part." She says.

"Then what is?" I questioned her.

"Caesar knows it too and he will probably be seeing someone behind her back... unless they don't keep their relationship a secret. But then again he is an expert." Jazmine analyzed.

"Jazz.. I.. I really don't know what to say." I tell her. Caesar my bro but I know him. He probably will be unfaithful to Bethany because she is dating him out of pity let's face it he isn't stupid. But he could prove us wrong because when you are in love it happens.

"They were better off as Friends with Benefits." Jazmine said.

I wanted to change the conversation so I tried to make a joke.

"Hey Jazz want to be friends with benefits?" I asked her to lighten up the mood.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that. He will kill you." She plays at me. Role Playing? This chick is just too perfect to be real

"I can take him." I said.

"Prove it." She tempted me. I grab her and put her on top of me and kiss her. I leave a hickey on her neck.

"There's my proof." I smirked.

"Oh Freeman come on! Now I have to put make up on it again." She puppy pouted.

I laughed. "I told you girl. You are my territory."

"Fine." She smirks then goes to my neck.

"Ah.. Payback huh?" I asked her.

"Shut up." She tells me. She good at this. Really good at this. I placed my hands on her ass and lightly squeeze it. Earning a hissed sound from her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah it just it stings a bit." She replies. I knew it. It did hurt.

"Jazmine?" I say in a parental tone.

"But it felt good." She tells me looking into my eyes.

Ceez was right is the eyes man. The eyes of the woman you love. They are full of wickedness.

"You got to go. Is already 9pm." Jazmine told me.

"I cannot let you stay over by yourself." I tell her.

"Please. I want my bed to myself tonight. I wanna spread my arms like this." She told me as she spread her arms as if she was flying. I manage to smirk.

"Fine. But just for today." I tell her. She kisses me and thanks me.

I pack my things and leave her there. I don't like it one bit. I ended up falling asleep but kept waking up every hour to see if everything was ok.

_**Next day at school, Huey's P.O.V**_

"Jazzy Momma" Cindy says yelling at Jazmine. The gang comes closer and then Cindy slaps her in the ass because let's face it she has a huge ass.

"Iiiih." Jazmine whimpers as she holds onto her locker.

"Dang Jazz I aint even hit you that hard." Cindy said apologetically.

"I.. I.. kind of manage.. to hurt myself last night." Jazmine said facing the locker.

"Dang what you did?" Cindy questioned.

"I fell in my bathtub.." She said embarrassedly. I look at her she turns away from me quickly. She half-lied. She did fall in the bathtub, I had to come rescue her. But she landed on her butt.

"HAHAHA are you ok?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah.. I just really hurt my butt." Jazmine stated.

"I thought your ass would save you from things like that cause is so big and squishy." Ming said. I remember how squishy it felt like last night.

"No. I am still human. I get hurt too." Jazmine said defending herself. How cute. She locks her locker.

"Hall feels empty right? Seniors are not in school at all. Is just us." Caesar stated.

"Well whatever." Riley said.

"Jay!" Cairo calls. We wonder who he was calling until she answers.

"Yeah Kai?" She responds. Kai? Nickname basics? When did this happen?

"Did you hear the news?" Cairo said coming closer.

"What news?" She asked. We look at him waiting for him to answer.

"The two bad news.. going on." Cairo said.

"Spit it out Cairo." Jazmine said calmly.

"Belinda had got into a car accident last night. She is in a coma." Cairo said.

"Oh my god! What? Wait a minute Belinda doesn't drink. She hates drinking and everyone knows why." Jazmine stated.

Is true everyone knew Belinda story. Alcoholic mother, abandoned by her father, she lives with her older sister now.

"Apparently her mom call her from jail and told her things. She then handle her problems with liquor." Cairo stated.

"No one was with her? Who would have let her drink. And when did she get behind the wheel. She is only fourteen." Jazmine stated.

"She didn't get behind the wheel. She walked alone in the night and there was a police chase. The runaway car had hit her and the one of the cops stay behind to help till the ambulance got their in time. They found the car but no driver. No DNA. No nothing." Cairo said.

"My god, how is her sister doing?" Jazmine asked.

"Terrible. But she is being strong." Cairo replied.

"What's the other bad news?" Ming asked in a concern tone.

"Joyce found a replacement.. and is..." Cairo was cut off.

"Hey guys see you at practice." Kaloni said loud enough to be heard and walking away with the A's.

"Tell me that isn't true." Jazmine said glaring at Kaloni walking away.

"I wish it wasn't. Kyle doesn't like it a bit." Cairo commented.

"Kylie." Jazmine corrected.

"Whatever. Look all I am saying is we are going to have to work together or else we are going to lose. Is the only way." Cairo said.

"I don't want to work with her. I don't think is a good idea to have her." Jazmine stated. I agreed this girl is doing too much.

"Well I don't like the idea that Michael and Bethany are going out but you don't see me fighting him." Cairo commented making Bethany look away and Caesar glare at him. He has a point I believe.

"Fine. I get it ... push your personal problems aside. But if she gets out of hand I will bitch slap her. I'm just saying." Jazmine stated.

Got to admit what she said was funny it made me chuckle a bit and the others. But made Cindy and Riley burst into tears.

"I guess you have a point there. See you at practice during APUSH class." Cairo said before leaving us.

"Wait why is there practice today?" I asked.

"It been that way. Why do you think we missed third period yesterday." Jazmine said.

"Yeah for the pep rally." I tell her.

"Yeah but also because we need to practice during first period, third and sixth period. It will only be for this week until competition settles in." Jazmine explained.

"So I will not see you in class?" I asked.

"You will for the first hour but the last 45 minutes no. Besides we have lunch together." Jazmine said cheerfully.

"Fine." I tended to roll my eyes.

"Casshuu... he whipped." Riley said laughing.

"Shut up Reezy last time I heard you cried when Cindy didn't want..." Jazmine was cut off by Cindy's hand.

We laugh at Riley.

Classes went by faster than anything. We were in lunch and I didn't see Jazmine at all. I waited for her. I sit down and the rest of the gang joins me. We notice Jazmine walk in. She makes the line, she has an ice pack on her left shoulder and is tie around her with a bandage and gauze.

Then I see Cairo walk in. Cairo is holding his nose down against a napkin. And then we see Kylie walk in laughing.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop her Cairo." Kylie laughs out loud.

"Yeah I realize that now." Cairo reply laughing.

Then we see the A's walk in with Kaloni as she has an icepack on her right eye. What happen in there? I thought.

"Stupid bitch." Kaloni said while walking pass Jazmine.

She begins to walk but Kylie gets in front her.

"Chill JD. You done enough." Kylie said laughing.

"She didn't do shit Kyle she got a cheap shot." Kaloni said defending herself loudly.

"Kaloni shut up you deserve it." Cairo said wiping the last bit of his blood he had coming from his nose.

She walks away. They get their lunch.

She begins to walk towards us. I notice a small cut on her face.

"See ya later JD." Kylie said splitting from her. Cairo still walking with her.

" Ight Jay. Try not to move a lot." Cairo said leaving her and going to his crew.

She sits down and we look at her. We then look at Kaloni and see that her right side of her face is purple as fuck. Then she started to hold a napkin on her face.

"Jazmine.. what happen?" I asked her.

She sighed out of anger. "She kept pushing and tripping me... I ignore it but then she did a back flip to the wrong song and her foot landed on my shoulder so I punched her in the face cause I knew she did that on purpose."

"Wow. This girl is a trip!" Cindy said getting mad.

"That's not the point I thought she just made a mistake but I turn around and she was laughing about it.. I was in pain and still am. That wasn't cool." Jazmine said.

"Is your shoulder ok?" Caesar asked.

"Will you be able to dance on Friday?" Bethany asked.

"My shoulder fine but I need to rest for two days... and yes Bumble Bee if I rest." Jazmine stated fixing her shoulder a bit.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ming asked.

"Regular. I was just kicked upon my bone. It is not broken thank god." Jazmine stated.

"Did you break her face?" Riley questioned.

"No. I just bruised it. Nothing a little make up can't fix." Jazmine smirked.

I start poking through my salad. I really don't like when she interjects in violence. I look at her shoulder. It really is purple.. too purple. Kaloni deserve what was coming to her.

Joyce walks in.

"Jazmine sweetie how are you doing?" She asked her.

"Fine." Jazmine stated.

"On Friday if the nurse is wrong and you won't be able to dance, it will be ok. There is always next year." Joyce told her.

"Thanks but I will be fine. I called the doctor's today to see if everything will be ok." Jazmine told her.

"Ok sweetie." Joyce tells her.

Joyce leaves after a couple of seconds.

"Hey Bumble Bee?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah?" Bethany said.

"Did you tell dad?" Jazmine stared at her.

"Uh... Yes." Bethany replied.

"Oh... she sighed.. he is on his way back?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah... Sorry I forgot how dramatic he was." Bethany replied.

"Yeah.. My mom is also on her way." Jazmine said.

"I didn't tell her." Bethany said.

"I know... Kylie did." Jazmine said.

"So what is the big problem?" Cindy asked interrupting the conversation.

"Stick around if you want to know." Jazmine replied while taking my fork and digging through my salad.

Today was a quiet day. I didn't really want to see Jazmine's parents fight but she needed someone there and well Bethany wasn't the best one to have around.

_**Doctor's office. Huey's P.O.V**_

"So nothing is wrong with my shoulder I will be able to dance?" Jazmine asked.

"Defiantly. You didn't fracture it however is just your muscle that is bruised. Like a punch. But nothing major happen to your bone. This cream that I am providing to you will relieve that pain by tomorrow night if you apply it every three hours. Excluding you sleep. Also it does not have a scent or anything that you are allergic to." Dr. Jones explain.

"Thank you." Jazmine replied. I look at her with worry eyes.

"WELL IF SHE WAS BACK IN HER OLD SCHOOL THOMAS THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN." Sarah yelled.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU DECIDED TO PUT HER IN CHICAGO!" Tom yelled back.

"I LEFT FOR A PURPOSE. SHE LOVES DANCE NOT LAW THOMAS!" Sarah yelled back.

"OH YEAH! WELL SHE JOINED THE LAW DEPARTMENT AT HER SCHOOL AND HAS THE HIGHEST SCORE EVER KNOWN THERE FOR YOUR OWN INFORMATION." Tom argued.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU MADE HER DO IT! SHE KNOWS YOU HATE WHAT SHE BECOMES OR MUST I REMIND YOU THE LITTLE INCIDENT THAT YOUR STEP DAUGHTER CAUSED?" Sarah bellowed.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG AND I PURPOSEDLY DESERVE WHATEVER WAS COMING TO ME BUT I DID NOT MAKE HER DO ANYTHING." Tom retorted.

"Ok. I should let you go. Seems something is going on I might need security." Dr. Jones stated.

"No. I deal with it.. it's my parents...Sorry about that." Jazmine said getting up and opening the door.

"Oh sweetheart are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Sweetie. Do you need anything?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Can you both behave for a moment?" Jazmine said calmly.

"Oh honey but.." Tom tried to say.

"No buts. I am fine. Here is the proof." she said handing them two copies of the paper.

"Oh.. ok honey." Tom replied.

"Sweetie. Would you like to stay over our condo for a little while with us?" Sarah asked.

"No mom. I am ok. I will go over during the weekend if you would like and with dad's permission too." Jazmine said. Tom smirk behind Jazmine back as she faced Sarah. I saw him smirk too. Sarah glared at him.

"Of course it will be ok with me." Tom said. I tended to smirk. Still weak against Sarah I see.

"Thanks daddy." Jazmine said hugging him.

"Huey thanks for bringing my daughter to the hospital on your time." Curtis said hand shaking him.

"No problem Mr. Lee." I replied.

"Please call me Curtis." He replied sweetly. This guy is nice... huh that's good.

We begin to exit the hospital.

I drive Jazmine back to her home and her real mom and step dad went another way while Tom followed behind me.

We reach her house. I open her door carefully.

I gave her the keys and she locks her car. Tom had already parked and was about to get inside but he was waiting on Jazmine.

I was about to leave until she pulled on my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I am kind of sad that they came home a bit earlier. I had plans today." She smirked.

I smirked back. She hugs me. Tom is basically glaring I can feel it but I don't care.

"Jazmine sweetie is getting late. You need to eat something." Tom said glaring at me.

"Ok daddy... Catch you tomorrow." Jazmine said. I hated when people glared at me. So I bend down for a kiss.

"Not in front of daddy." She replied.

"So?" I ask her. She blushes and then gives me a peck on my cheek. I think I may have regretted that. I wanted more.

"Night." She says sweetly and walks into the house. Tom doesn't go inside.

"Huey?" Tom calls out.

"Yes Mr. DuBois?" I said.

"Did you at least use protection?" He bluntly asked me.

"Yes Mr. DuBois." I retaliate.

He sighs.

"Well at least she did it with someone she is with. You didn't pressure her did you?" He asked concern.

"No sir. We both we conscious of our doings." I replied.

"Good... Huey there is something you must know about Jazmine." He tells me.

"If she has something to tell me then I would like to hear it from her Mr. Dubois with all due respect." I tell him.

"I completely understand but it has to do with the girl Kaloni... I know that was your past girl friend but I need a favor from you.. Can you do it?" He asked me.

"Uh depends Mr. DuBois. I don't want to do anything against my will or putting my family or Jazmine or her family or our friends in danger." I tell him.

"Just try to keep an eye on that girl.. there something really strange about her.. when she came here, Emerald took a notice of how she started getting close to you when Bethany was talking about Jazmine with you. She said she had a glare. I know her and my daughter don't get along but Jazmine almost went to jail because of that girl... I been a terrible dad but the least I can do is make sure she stays happy.. you might be that key Huey.. can I trust you?" He tells me.

"Of Course." I replied.

"Thank you." He says going back inside the house.

I go into my house. Tom has a point. Whenever I mention Jazmine growing up Kaloni would get heated. Something does add up. Wait one time I called her Jazmine she didn't talk to me for a whole month. Well that was my fault.. but I remember when she dyed her hair orange red.. and I remember how terrible she looked... And how she burn the only picture I had of Jazmine in my room... Kaloni can't really hate Jazmine too much can she? What did she do to her? Jazmine almost went to jail? What really happen in Chicago?

_**June 1 2012 Wuncler Auditorium.**_

"Aunt Cookie.. Huey's girlfriend is the one with the biggest ass on stage." Riley said out loud.

"Boy if you don't stop. I am going to give you a big ass whooping." Mr. Freeman threatened.

"Oh Robert I am pretty sure he meant that in a nice way." Ms. Freeman replied.

"No Aunt Cookie.. he is just ignorant." Huey said while he pay for everyone ticket.

They went inside.

"Robert!" Thomas yelled with glee.

"Hey Thomas excited that your baby girl made the school go to nationals?" Mr. Freeman said.

"Yes I got my camera set and everything. Sarah save us a seat in the front row to get a better vision. That's one of the nicest thing she has ever done in her entire life." Thomas said.

"Thomas.." Emerald glared at him.

"Let's go sit down.. oh Ms. Freeman it is great to see you again." Thomas said hugging Ms. Freeman.

"Sunny please call me Aunt Cookie." Ms. Freeman replied kindly.

"Huey did you pay for those tickets? I thought Jazmine gave you the free ones." Thomas said asking Huey.

"She did but I just didn't accept them. I want to support her besides the money goes towards other dance schools. It always did." Huey replied.

"Oh that's very kind Huey." Thomas said as they walk to the front of the auditorium.

This auditorium was huge and people were filling in.

"Sarah dear is wonderful to see you again muah-muah." Some French guy said as she greeted him.

"Gay." Riley whisper loudly.

"Oh Raul. Jazmine would be so glad to see you here." Sarah replied.

"No I will be glad to see her. The Vogue magazines increased more whenever she models for us. Has she thought of doing it professionally?" Raul asked.

"Ah as much as I beg her she says she feels like she wants to do other things." Sarah replied.

"Like what?" Raul asked.

"Acting. Dancing. Lawyer. Foreign Politics. Chemistry. Engineering.. She is still a bit undecided." Sarah said.

"Well she is a brilliant student. I remember when she trained ballet in France. She was indeed perfection." Raul stated.

"Thank you. I will see you around yes?" Sarah stated.

"Defiantly. Remember we have an upcoming show is Jazmine going to participate?" Raul asked.

"She says she wants to ask her father first." Sarah said as she look at Thomas.

"Oh I see well hope to see you all there Orevwa" Raul said.

"Orevwa." Sarah said sitting down next to Curtis.

"So Huey.. this Jazmine girl.. is she nice?" Aunt Cookie asked Huey.

"Too nice to be true Aunt Cookie." Huey says smiling.

"Well is been forever since I seen you smile. The last time I saw you smile was in your mother's arms. I'm glad." Aunt Cookie said.

Caesar came by and sat behind Bethany giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Michael got together with the DuBois girl I see.. although I am still a bit shocked that she is pregnant." Aunt Cookie analyzed.

"Uh yeah about that -" Huey was cut off because the announcer appear.

The introduction pass on. The Judges said their hellos. Usher, Thugnificient, Woodcrest Pageant Queen, and A Victoria secret model.

People were cheering and happily welcoming the people.

Before the real competition began there was plenty of participants and others who didn't make it to the final doing their thing. Many songs had people pumped up others had them mesmerized.

_**Backstage.**_

Jazmine was stretching with Kylie as she got more adjusted to her flexibility angles. Her shoulder had healed after a while. Thank god it was just a minor bruised.

"Hey Jazmine?" Kaloni said.

"What do you want hoe?" Kylie said.

"Jazmine not you tranny." Kaloni responded.

"Ey chill with that shit bitch. The fuck you want with Jay?" Cairo said protecting Kylie.

"Chill guys. What is it?" Jazmine asked calmly.

"I know we have some differences.." Kaloni was cut off.

"A lot of differences." Jazmine corrected.

"Whatever." Kaloni responded.

"No don't whatever me. If you are going to state something say it right." Jazmine said getting up from her split.

"Fine.. I KNOW WE HAVE A LOT OF DIFFERENCES.. Kaloni said out loud.. but when we go out there. Let's do our best. This is the only day I am and will be nice to you so you should gladly accept it." Kaloni said arrogantly.

"First bitch I can care less when you are nice or not nice. Second don't tell me what the fuck to accept. Third I read in the rules of this dance competition that we don't really need a fifth girl. A four to five ratio is fine so if you don't watch your fucking tone with me I have the ability to fuck you up and not give two shits what happens next. So Kaloni do you want to break dance or do you want broken bones because of your fucking attitude? Is your pick." Jazmine retorted. Kylie and Cairo held in their laughter.

"You are such a difficult cookie.. Let's just dance out there. Good luck." Kaloni said walking away.

"I swear I cannot stand that." Jazmine said.

"That?" Cairo laughed out loud. Kylie joined him.

The laughing ceased.

"So Jay what's happening between you and Huey?" Cairo asked.

"Never heard you call him Huey but everything is going ok." Jazmine said.

"Just ok?" Cairo asked.

"Well in all honesty is just something special. I sometimes wonder if I am really dating him or is just my imagination." Jazmine responded.

"Why would you think that?" Cairo questioned.

"Cause I feel like he is just too good to be true. He is perfect and I just don't know why." Jazmine said.

"You're in love." Cairo said.

"You think so?" Jazmine asked.

"I know so. And he loves you back. The niggah won't look at any other bitch except you." Cairo said giggling.

"Way to put it out Cairo." Jazmine joined his laughter.

"Well I am glad. You deserve it Jazmine. Don't let anyone tell you wrong." Cairo said as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

Kaloni took a picture of this.

The final dance came on. This is where the good part came about. Brooklyn heights came out they had a mash up of Usher "Yeah", Thugnificient "Niggah", and Nicki Minaj "Super Bass". They were dancing really great. They had the right moves. Some of it. A bit of too much dirty dancing but they would switch it up a little bit.

Huey wondered why they dance the way they did but yet had terrible music. But he then thought Jazmine would killed him if he talk shit about Usher.

After their dances the judges graded them but the grading won't be graded until after Wuncler Height performs. Thomas and Sarah took out their cameras, surprisingly granddad did too.

A bit of smoke bombs came out between the isles of the downstairs auditorium. T-pain "Church" song came on. Some dancers came out with colorful hair and were krumping between the isles. One girl stood between the middle of the isles. Two on the left side and two on the right side. They wore different neon masks with white sleeve crop tops with hoodie attached to them with black tight leggings and wore white Nikes. Huey recognize Jazmine's body. She was the girl in the middle. People were going crazy in the bottom and in the top. She had blue hair? She dye it? Kaloni had pink, she didn't look ghetto at all even if she is darker than Huey. Andrea had green hair, Melanie had red hair, and Mia had purple hair but they had the perfect shade of being a white girl to pull it off. They were getting their dance on. Especially Jazmine boy was the black in her showing. Huey was mesmerized by her movement. However, Jazmine was not paying attention instead she stay focused.

When T-pain sung "It's Sunday at the park I'm chilling trying to get my swerve on." The boys came out into stage and did a couple of dance moves. The girl paused in the middle of the isles with poses.

The boys also had dye their hairs. They also look colorful but good. They wore neon masks as well with black wife beaters with white cargo pants and black Nikes. The girls continue to dance forward to the stage and the guys lifted them up when T-pain said "yea, damn, you think you cool.." They dance together and they rocked it because people started to get up and clap for them and yelling how cool they were. Huey realized that Jazmine had a bob cut and her hair was literally blue. The song ceased and then they went into position and a song started to play softly. As the boys put on white snap back hats and the girls put their hoods up.

"I'm guessing she is your girl friend." Aunt Cookie smiled as she pointed to the blue girl.

"Yeah.. she used to have orange red hair that was curly." Huey said into her ear.

"Oh guess she decided to changed it up for the sake of her team." Aunt cookie replied.

"I am going to miss her regular hair." Huey said in disappointment.

Step Up final dance song from the first movie came up. People recognized the instrumental. They remove their masks.

The boys started to dance the girls stood in ballet poses. Huey could tell his girlfriend had the best pose. The guys did some cool bboy moves and head spins. Then the song went to the part where the protagonists of the movie danced and soon dancers started to disappear slowly except two people. It was Jazmine and Cairo and they dance lovely. It was a sensual ballet. Too sensual but professional. Huey was a bit jealous but he remember that this was only for competition.

Everyone was mesmerize. Then he lifted her up and everyone cheered. Then he tossed her mid way and the rest of the boys caught her. She snap on a hat like them and lead them.

In the movie where the boy protagonist (Channing Tatum) dance with his crew it was Jazmine and the boys including Cairo who had dance when the hip-hop part came on. Damn she can move. Even better than the boys. She had that hood in her. She looked flawless. The judges were surprised. This was their show, break down the sexist walls. They were tearing them down alright.

The song continue on and the dancers dance a mixture of Martial arts featuring bboy dances and a twist of ballet coming from the whole entire crew as they got back on stage.

The song ended with the crew looking as they fainted and Jazmine and Cairo posing together..body to body... as they seem like a couple. It was like a tango pose. Where she had one leg tied around his waist and he had one hand on that leg and another on her hair as their forehead touched each other.

Everyone clapped. Ms. Freeman noticed something.

"Isn't that Cairo?.. she looked left where a girl was laying on the floor.. and is that Kayla?" Ms. Freeman questioned Huey.

"Yeah Aunt Cookie... I will explain the whole situation to you I promise.. and is not Kayla.. is Kaloni." Huey said.

"Ok sunny." She responded.

The dancers disperse and the other school dancers joined them they sat on the stage floor as they waited for the announcer.

_**On the Floor.**_

"Is my first time seeing Wuncler Academy bitches round' here." A black girl stated.

"Look they finally got a niggah on the team." A black boy said pointing to Cairo.

"And they got two black bitches too." Another black girl stated pointing to Jazmine and then Kaloni.

"Watch the language slut." Kaloni responded.

"Yeah although one bitch is a caramel texture; that bitch has a big ass and anorexic waist. The other bitch is just flat then again she a true red bone." Another black boy stated trying to make Kaloni mad.

"Damn you right. Bitch has something but not compare to Caramel sweet thang over there. Damn she bad ass fuck." Another black boy complimented.

Jazmine was facing the other way while she lean on Kylie. She stop Kaloni from going over there.

"Ya'll talk a lot of shit for dancers." Jazmine said loud enough to be heard by them.

"And? At least we always won here. And we still going to win." The black girl stated.

" It was all dirty dancing and a couple of smooth moves. Big deal. Ya'll aint shit. And after pulling out Usher and Thugnificient songs to earn extra points prove how shitty ya'll really are." Jazmine replied.

"You talk a lot for someone representing Wuncler High. They never won anything." The black boy stated.

"Ya'll still don't get it. It aint about winning is about dancing. These kids never won cause they aint have heart. Until now. Hip Hop is what moves them and not trying to impress half the judges with their music." Jazmine retorted.

"Ma you just jelly cause you chose the wrong team and school to dance for." The black boy said.

She stood up and took her hoodie off.

"Nah I chose the right one." Jazmine said. The rest of the group stood up as the announcer began to announced the winning news.

Brooklyn Heights stood up and glared at Jazmine.

"Man they cheating they got a RADs girl in their team. That aint right they won world nationals three times ever since that girl dance for them." The black boy said.

"Nothing in the rule says that and they over looked it this year. Ya'll some sorry ass people for saying that type of shit." Jazmine stated.

"Man whatever. This is our town." The black girl stated.

"And the winners are... drum roll please.. a drum roll begins." The announcer claimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Is this the end?**

The crowd looked with wondering eyes. The dancers looked with anticipation. And Huey just looked.

"Wuncler Academy High!" The announcer cheered loudly. It cause the other dancers to become crush while the Wuncler kids celebrated. Cairo had spin Jazmine around and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back as he went to hugged everyone else so did she. She hugged Kylie the most.

"We did it girlie." Jazmine whisper into Kylie ear which Kylie had burst into tears and Jazmine calm her down.

"Congrats manes." Cairo stated clapping up the other boys and giving a bro hug to Kylie as Jazmine released him. She got the trophy and brought it over with Cairo help as the whole dance crew cheered and held it up. Even Kaloni was happy.

"Wuncler!.clap- clap...High...Clap..Lions'.. clap-clap Pride! They did a cheered. ('Clap 'as in they actually clapped.)

People cheered for them and the other dancers got off stage as they put Nicki Minaj Did it em' came on. And the dancers celebrated by hyping up the crowd.

_Author's Note: Whenever a dance group won they had to choose a song in case they won and rub it others face. It was cruel but it was competition._

Jazmine looked the most hyped.

The left the stage. After a while. The Auditorium became empty and all that was left were Wuncler Kids Dancers' family, friends, and some of the friend's family. They all came together and separated individually.

"Honey!" Thomas said.

Jazmine ran into his arms like she was a little girl again and he lifted her up and set her back down.

"You look lovely up there. And you did amazing." Thomas complimented.

"Thanks daddy." Jazmine said.

"You did wonderful sweetie." Emerald said.

"Thanks mom." Jazmine said.

"I love everything you did up there. Baby girl you looked so hyped up and pumping." Curtis told her.

"Thanks dad." Jazmine said smiling.

"Love the new hair-do baby girl and your dance was off the hook." Sarah said.

"HAHA thank you mommy." Jazmine said.

Everyone else complimented her move and said that her hair looked great.

When she got to Ms. Freeman all she could say was hello.

"Hi.. I never seen you around... I'm Jazmine." Jazmine introduced herself while giving her a hand.

Ms. Freeman pulled her into a hugged instead.

"Little baby I do not give handshakes I give hugs. Especially to my nephew girlfriend." Ms. Freeman replied.

Jazmine giggled. "I apologize ma'am."

"Please call me Aunt Cookie." Ms. Freeman suggested.

"May I?" Jazmine said with high hopes.

"You sure may." Ms. Freeman replied holding her hands. Ms. Freeman for some reason sense a good spirit in her but a bad spirit wanting to get her. She turn to Huey.

"You take care of this girl now." Ms. Freeman said with smiling worry eyes.

The family began to exit and Huey and Jazmine were in the back while the exited the auditorium.

"Goodbye Jay.. Goodbye Kylie." Cairo said as he walked with his parents.

"Bye Kai .. Bye Kylie.." Jazmine replied. She looked at Huey who was glaring at her. Although she thought for the wrong reason..

"Ok before you say anything.. or make me feel bad.. she pull her hair out.. to reveal it was a wig and took the hair net and release her curly luscious orange red hair again... There.. she said.. Now you don't have too judge me." Jazmine said giggling. He was going to say something until Sarah called her.

They reached the Freeman's household. Ms. Freeman and Emerald made a big meal for Jazmine's dance competition. With a cake that said.. If you lost is ok... But Since you won is even better!.. but that was save for dessert. Jazmine' s favorite Chocolate Fudge White Chocolate ice cream cake.

As they were eating. Huey received a text.

"Freeman is this you?" It read. He didn't respond. Then it said "I got some news for you." Later "It is about your girl" "Jazmine DuBois.." You might want to know this."

"Who's this?" He replied as Jazmine name appear.

"Kaloni White." It read. He didn't respond.

"Guess you didn't change your number.. Look I am not here to break ya'll up.. but be careful with that girl of yours.. she send a pic of Cairo and her hugging. Huey got angered and glared at the pic with intensity. He locked his iPhone.

"Jazmine what happen to your blue hair?" Sarah asked while everyone ate.

It was a huge table. A small table for the kids of the other family members. The Caesars, Long-Duos, Otomos, and McPhearsons had joined in with the Freeman's, Dubois's, and the Lee's. Jazmine had a baby brother who had just been born five months ago. Curtis carried him. Huey had recognized him from the picture she had posted on her Instagram.

"It was a wig mom." Jazmine replied.

"Oh it looked great. Maybe you should do it that way it will be great for the modeling line coming up." Sarah suggested.

"I like my regular hair color mommy and the way it is but I could use wigs if I model but first I need to ask dad.. which reminds me.. dad will you let me do it?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure honey. Of Course you may." Thomas replied.

"This is great news.. Jazmine I been thinking. Maybe you should transfer to Chicago Bates so you can come back home.. I haven't work the details out yet but it will be great.." Sarah was cut off.

"Why are you trying to take her away when she just got here?" Thomas asked.

"Because I don't like the fact that she is been film under your daughter's conditions." Sarah bluntly stated.

"Excuse me? That's complete nonsense Sarah." Thomas said.

"It isn't I don't want her to end up like her." Sarah stated.

"Now come on we do not have to bring that up. Teenagers make mistake." Emerald said sweetly.

"Apparently you haven't been seeing the season where your daughter becomes friends with benefits with her best friend Caesar. I do not want Jazmine to hang out with her." Sarah said.

"Mom!" Jazmine yelled.

"What? Bethany.. Caesar? How could you both?" Emerald said shocked.

"Is not like that Ms. DuBois. We are together now. Jazmine made us realized our stupid idea of doing that but I promise you is not like that." Caesar said. Caesar parents looked shocked as well. Well every parent did.

"Is not like you daughter is innocent either Ms. Lee. She already lost her virginity to Huey. Big deal so what if I am the one that ended up pregnant? At least I told my parents." Bethany said pissed off.

"Now wait a minute.. I was planning to say something." Jazmine was cut off.

"Wow Jazzy is that true?" Curtis asked. She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Daddy is not like that... I was going .. " Jazmine sighed.

"Yeah but at least she didn't have sex with two different boys." Sarah said back.

"Hold up Sarah that was uncalled for." Thomas said.

"Ms. Lee I do not appreciate that kind of attitude you are expressing towards my daughter. We understand that Jazmine is seeing Huey and that is ok. But you must also respect my daughter's mistakes. " Emerald  
said.

"Em I am so sorry... Beth what in the.. Mom you need to chill." Jazmine tried to be the peacemaker.

"Now everyone let's not try to ruin Jazmine's celebration dinner with this talk especially in front of the children." Mr. Freeman stated.

"No this is a good time. Tom you seem so worry about Jazmine you don't even realize the hell your daughter went through!" Sarah yelled.

"Now Sarah.." Curtis tried to calm her down.

"No tell him Jazmine. Tell him what you had to go through Chicago!" Sarah yelled at Jazmine.

"Who cares what she went through, this is about now, Jazmine over here playing ms. innocent but she already fucked Huey, you already criticizing me but do you know what your daughter has done to him?" Bethany said.

"Now Beth you need to take a chill pill, everyone does." Mina, who is Ming's mother try to calm everyone down.

"Mina is right. Now I have no clue what is going on but we all know that Bethany is with Caesar and Jazmine is with Huey." Laura, Cindy's mother said out loud.

"Oh come on Laura you out of everyone should stop talking. Clearly this isn't the time to be putting your two cents." Sarah claimed.

"Hey!" Cindy shouted at Sarah.

"Mother!" Jazmine joined Cindy.

"Don't be talking about me Sarah, you aren't perfect either. Everyone knows that. At least Jazmine did not turn out like you. She stays loyal to one man we can agreed on that?" Laura fought back.

"If she is only doing it to me." Huey whisper.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jazmine yelled. She glared at Huey.

"Say it louder Huey. I wanna hear it." Jazmine said everyone looked confused.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Huey lied.

"No you whisper it but I heard you. Is that the truth?" Jazmine said angrily.

"Honey what's going on?" Thomas asked

"You think I am cheating on you." Jazmine said loudly. Everyone became really quiet.

"I don't know you tell me Kai." Huey said glaring at her.

"Kai? Cairo? Are you serious! Freeman why in the world would I even cheat on you? Matter of fact where did you get this idea?" Jazmine said.

He show her the picture.

"Guess you guys got to friendly spending all the time together huh?" Huey asked her.

"Why in the world would I do that? And who the hell send you this picture?" Jazmine said. Everyone was for real silent.

"Kaloni. I don't have nothing to hide from you Jazmine. Now is your turn." Huey said.

"I have nothing to hide either I slept with you and only you. I gave my virginity to you. And you suspect that I am cheating on you. My mother is over here threatening my father about taking me away, Bethany decided to blurt out something personal, Ms. Long Duo decided to make everything ok, Laura tried to state something but end it up fighting with her own best friend... but the only thing that has hurt me so far are your words. What the hell is wrong with you? You think I am cheating because I hugged Cairo?" Jazmine said standing up.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why are you getting angry at me when people here are talking about you!" Huey yelled at her.

"Because their words didn't hurt me yours did." Jazmine said to him.

"Then let me do you a favor let me stop hurting your sensitive soul and set you free." Huey told her.

"Fine." Jazmine said throwing her napkin on the table.

"Fine." Huey said.

Jazmine glared at him; he glared back.

"Wow now both of you there is no need.." Ms. Freeman stated.

"No is ok Aunt Cookie. We have nothing else to say." Jazmine said walking out. While Huey walked out too.

"Damnnnnnnnnn them niggahs broke up." Riley said out loud.

"RILEY!" Granddad yelled at him.

"What? Jazmine became a cheating hoe. Huey had prove." Riley said.

"RILEY!" Everyone yelled.

"What? Niggah had prove." Riley said. Granddad took him upstairs.

Everyone stood there. In an awkward situation. The gang was literally in shocked and the parents were surprised. Thank God the kids were too young to even understand.

"I think I am going to talk to Huey." Sarah finally said.

"I think you done enough." Thomas said out loud.

"Thomas please." Emerald begged him.

"Now everyone stay calm. Maybe Sarah has something to say to Huey. I am coming with her in case she doesn't have something good to say." Aunt Cookie suggested.

"Trust me I know what I can do. But come along." Sarah said.

_**Freeman's Backyard. Huey's P.O.V**_

"Huey?" I heard a gentle voice speak out.

"Ms. DuB.. Ms. Lee?" I questioned her.

"Yes. Or just Sarah." She replied. Aunt Cookie was behind her.

"I came here to talk." Sarah said.

"I have nothing to talk about." I replied.

"Well is not about you. Is about Jazmine and you will listen." Sarah threatened me. I got up but Aunt Cookie pushed me back down. I rolled my eyes.

"Jazmine is a sweet girl. To sweet for this world. And she and Kaloni were the best of friends. Even when I told Jazmine that I didn't want her to hang with that girl she continued to see her.. Jazmine trusted her and Kaloni did something unforgivable... When Kaloni left her behind it was at that moment that she lost control... Jazmine may not have told you but she got into a huge incident with Kaloni.. All her angered pushed out and she could have killed the men in there but she didn't. Instead she went after Kaloni. Merely hospitalized her. She almost killed her. But instead she forgave her. And said she never wanted to see her again. Kaloni came back with the cops but instead she was the one who almost got in trouble... She basically set her up for Rape yet Jazmine didn't testified... Her and Kaloni are going at it.. Kaloni left them came back after a year and managed to break Jazmine's heart into pieces.. She told Jazmine that she took your virginity away saying that she left you.. and she didn't cry because Kaloni had sex with you... she cried because she broke your heart and that is one thing that Jazmine wanted to fix... All she did was talk about you growing up.. she would ask Bethany what you were up too and she would reply his revolutionary things but Jazmine would want to know more.. she wanted the details.. she wanted to know if you were ok... she has been arrested over a billion of times because she looks to beautiful to be walking in the middle of street, she had to take self defense classes to protect herself in the middle of the night... she never told us.. Thomas or I.. Or Curtis or even Emerald anything... she didn't want us to worry and yet she worry about other people's happiness. One thing for sure Jazmine can never be selfish. She too generous for that. She is so kind and so forgiven. She respects everyone equally and accepts them. Yet she fears the hatred she has over this girl and the little stunt you pulled in there drove her to the limit... I know Jazmine didn't tell you at all. But tell me Huey haven't you seen the way she reacts with boys and why she only finds comfort in gay people? When she cries doesn't it hurt to see it? Jazmine has been hurting herself inside. She doesn't like when people get into her personal life but lately she has been willing to say what's wrong with her... You really think she would cheat on you with someone who impregnated her step.. no her sister. Think about it Huey. You both need to talk." Sarah told me.

"Jazmine was rape?" I questioned her.

"Almost... Too close until something made her become powerful. Jazmine does not recall the event but she said she saw a man while she was beating Kaloni up. She only told me saying that she felt he was an evil spirit. That's why she grew scared of what she had done." Sarah said.

"Evil Spirit? What did this man look like?" Huey asked.

"She said it was a white man. Dress in gray and shades with blonde hair. He disappear like.." Sarah was cut off.

"A shadow?" Huey finished.

"Yeah... did she tell you?" Sarah asked.

"I kind of figure it out. Thanks Ms. Lee. I need to see her right now." I told her running through the backyard doors and forward to Jazmine house.

BOOOM! A loud explosion set off sending Huey across the street. The whole entire families step out. It was The DuBois household. Jazmine's car was still parked outside. The house was on fire.

The police arrive and so did firefighters. Huey was on the ground. The families ran to him.

"My daughter, My daughter!" Thomas and Sarah yelled at the cops and firefighters to let them in.

Huey gained conscious again. Another explosion set off and the house came falling down.

"NOOO!" Huey got up trying to run to the deteriorated house only to be stop by five cops. Neighbors were coming out.

"Sir stand back." A cop told Huey.

"My girlfriend is in there!" Huey yelled at him.

"We cannot find the girl... she didn't make it... we cannot find traces... We did managed to find some red stuff we believe is blood.. and lots of it..." A firefighter said.

Sarah and Curtis held each other as they cried. Thomas and Emerald and even Bethany cried. Cindy cried on Riley while he maintained strong for her. Caesar looked shocked. While Ms. Freeman held Huey as he cried for his girl friend. They had to go back into the house with some police as they asked them questions.

Someone open the door. What the hell is he doing here, Huey looked up to see Cairo.

Cairo came closer and someone was behind him.

"Tell him Cairo we have nothing going on." The girl stated.

"Freeman what the hell is wrong with you I have nothing going on with Jazmine. I don't do that shit with her why would you think she would she on you? And you receive a message from Kaloni.. You should know how much they hate each other." Cairo said.

"See I fucking told you... I aint fucking cheat on you asshole!" Jazmine replied coming from behind him.

"The fudge is up with all these cops... Why is everyone crying?" Jazmine said as she looked around. Huey ran to her and hugged her with all his might.

"Get off!" Jazmine yelled at him but he wouldn't let go.

"What the fuck Jazmine? Where the fuck where you?" Riley said angrily.

"Moping. Eh..get off... asshole." She said trying to get away from him.

Cindy wipe her tears and joined Huey.

"Don't ever do that the shit ever again Jazmine." Cindy threatened.

"Ok what the hell happen?" Jazmine said.

"Oh sweetie." Jazmine real parents and step parents said in union.

"Can you all get off of me?" Jazmine said.

"Never." Huey threatened.

"I especially need you to get off. I don't talk to people who are assholes." Jazmine said pettily.

"Jazmine we thought you died man!" Ming yelled at her while she punched her left arm.

"Oww why would ya'll think that?" Jazmine asked in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Everyone questioned her.

"Yeah what is wrong?" Jazmine bewilderedly asked.

"Look." Cindy said as she open the house door.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO OUR HOUSE?!" Jazmine said shocked.

"You seriously didn't see that coming here?" Huey asked her sadly.

"No I was too busy pushing Cairo around. So I can prove you wrong... thanks Kai by the way.. see you in fall" Jazmine said. He clapped her up.

"Good luck solving your house problems." Cairo said leaving.

"So... What are we going to do daddy?" Jazmine asked.

"We need to stay in a hotel.. Our house will be fixed over the summer. After a week inspection." Thomas explained.

"Mam' where were you.." The cop stop as he saw everyone glaring at him.

Jazmine answered either way. " I was in Woodcrest quickie mart buying some fudge ice cream and I saw Cairo and I cried on him and he told me how could he help so I drag him, I am pretty sure the cameras caught my actions if not.. I recorded the whole entire conversation until... now." Jazmine said stopping her phone.

"Ok.. we will take that for evidence.." The cop said as he gently took her phone. Sarah took a picture of the cop getting the phone. Sarah then got it and send the recording to herself and Huey.

"In case you lose her evidence." Sarah said. Handing it back.

"Ok.. we will see you tomorrow if you're alibi isn't prove right.. Ya'll have a nice night." The police man said.

"Well that was hectic." Riley said sighing.

"You guys thought I actually died?" Jazmine said sadly.

"It was a huge explosion Jazz.. and you did run away so we thought you went home." Caesar explained.

Bethany hugged Jazmine and cried into her. "I'm sorry!"

"Is fine bumble bee." Jazmine said as she caressed her hair.

"If it wasn't for me this whole fight wouldn't have happen." Bethany said.

Jazmine slap her. "Fucking Christ Bethany stop blaming yourself for everything." Then wipe her tears.

"Oww." Bethany said through silent tears.

"Ok. I called we have reservations. Jazmine will stay at her apartment. Tom, Bethany, and I will be in a Condo nearby, and Sarah and Curtis and of course their child will remain in their condo." Emerald explained.

"Jazmine can stay with us." Sarah added.

"No mom. I don't want to sleep in the couch pull out right now. I need a bed." Jazmine replied.

"Ok sweetie. But I just don't like the idea of you staying by yourself." Sarah said.

"Huey can stay with her." Riley suggested.

"Uh hell no. I can be ok by myself." Jazmine replied.

"I'll start packing my things." Huey said as he left up stairs.

"Is no one going to listen to me? The Fudge man.. He is getting the couch." Jazmine said angrily.

"Honey are you alright?" Ms. Freeman asked. As the others went to finished with dinner as they had less to worry about.

"No. Not really... I just I can't.. I don't want to see him right now." Jazmine said.

"Honey.. Huey needs to talk to you... Will you let him?" Ms. Freeman asked.

"Well since I really like you.. I will let him talk... Thank you Aunt Cookie." Jazmine replied while hugging her.

"For what?" Ms. Freeman replied.

"For having the time to listen to me." Jazmine let go off her and smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie.. Now I remember you saying that you ate some fudge ice cream and didn't save space for my dessert?" Ms. Freeman looked at her.

"Oh Aunt Cookie trust me I have space." Jazmine giggled.

Huey came down with a gym bag. Jazmine looked at him and rolled her eyes as she followed Ms. Freeman to the kitchen.

Jazmine got the biggest slice. That has the most chocolate and fudge in and on it. Man she has a sweet tooth.

"Honey have you gone to the dentist?" Thomas asked looking at his daughter while she ate her Ice Cream.

"No cavities, No gingivitis, I floss twice a day, brush my teeth twice a day, gargle mouthwash twice a day, have my teeth straight, and I wear a mouth guard for a week after my regular check up every year. The tooth fairy is lucky to have my teeth around. Too bad I haven't lost them after I hit eight." Jazmine smiled showing off her perfect white pearly teeth.

"Ok.." Thomas responded.

Huey smirked at her tooth fairy comment.

After hours, Jazmine left to her apartment while Huey drove.

_**Inside the apartment.**_

"Jazmine we need to talk." Huey said as he followed Jazmine only to have the bedroom door be slam upon his face.

"Jazmine.. Jazmine come on." Huey knocked on her door.

"Hold on. Jesus!" Jazmine said through the door.

She opened the door.

"Can a girl get some privacy anymore?" She said as she headed to the kitchen for a cool glass of milk.

"Jazmine.. I want to apologize for everything that I have done to you. I guess I am a jealous kind of guy. I should have asked you first before I thought of anything else." Huey said apologetically.

"Ok.. I accept you apology." Jazmine said sincerely.

Huey hug and she gladly accepted it but when he went to give her a kiss; Jazmine rejected.

"We cannot go back out. Every time something happens we make the worse come out of each other. I am done Freeman. I'm tired. I cannot do this anymore." Jazmine said releasing herself.

He picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

"I will show you how to heal your pain and to never hurt you again." Huey smirked as he went to her lips. She gently pushed him back.

"No.. I'm tired." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine please.. don't do this... I need you in my life.. I really do." Huey said hugging her tightly. White Shadow was right Huey was regretting it.

"Freeman I meant I am tired. Like I want to sleep. But seriously.. You feel that way?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have believe in Kaloni. I should have believe in you. I let jealousy get the best of me and let it reveal the worst of you. I made you cried so many times and you shouldn't be back with me but you give me so many chances. Sex makes us feel good but making love makes us connect. I cannot describe to you how good you make me feel. How your smiles make me cringe because I want to smile back but my pride doesn't want to cause it will lose is revolutionist image. I will fight for you many times Jazmine. I need you in my life. I cannot afford to lose you. After today I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I want to protect you. I want you to be mine and only mine because I love you. I need to be there for you because you have been there for me. Let me feel in that gap that I always seem to cause. Please forgive me Jazmine. I need you by my side." Huey announced.

Jazmine was quiet.. " You love me?" She asked.

"That's all you heard?" Huey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Say it again." Jazmine pleaded.

"I love you." Huey replied.

"Say the other part." Jazmine said.

"Which one?" Huey asked.

"The mine part." Jazmine requested.

"I want you to be mine and only mine." Huey whisper into her ear. She giggle.

"How you going to do that?" Jazmine asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I'll show you." Huey said. He pushed her down and begin to kiss her neck and started to go down to her shorts until she stop him.

"I'm really tired Huey.." Jazmine said in all honesty.

"Oh.." Huey responded.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Jazmine said embarrassedly.

"What about your mouth?" Huey seductively suggested.

"I really am tired Huey.. I will give you head whenever you want but not today. I'm sorry." Jazmine said sadly.

"Is fine... will cuddling will be ok?" Huey asked.

"Yes." Jazmine said smiling.

They get into bed together. Lights are finally turn off and they get in bed together.

"If you tell anyone about this. I will deny it.. you know that." Huey said.

"You want me back?" Jazmine threatened.

"Damn Jazmine you are wicked." Huey said smiling through her hair.

_**3:37 am.. June 2 2012**_

Jazmine was dying of thirst so she had to find a way to let Huey off her grip. The girl practically had sand in her throat. She had to use his weakness so she decided to squeeze his ego gently causing him to turn for more pleasure. By morning this kid will only be aware of having a wet dream.

She smiled at her idea being a success and headed towards the kitchen gently. As quite as a mouse, Jazmine managed to enjoy a cool glass of h2o. She turned towards the window and saw the same familiar kitten that had been owned by her neighbor.

She slightly open the window. "Hi there little one. Aren't you precious? Yes you are. Little tiny Grace." Jazmine smiled and playfully play with the kitten. The kitten return the gesture.

"Seems to me that you are quite fond of the little one." Someone said.

Jazmine realized that it was not Huey. She set the kitten down.

She lightly grab a knife nearby and was ready.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I am here to get my kitten." He said reaching down for the small bundle of joy. She set the knife towards the unfamiliar figure and back away a little.

"Leave her alone." Jazmine threatened. The moon glisten as a source of light through the open window. It was reveal to be White Shadow.

"Calm down Jazmine. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to make peace." White Shadow said.

"You enter my house without my permission. I don't see how that's making peace." Jazmine said while she silently dial 911 through her pocket. Good thing it was on speed dial.

"Before you speed dial the cops. I must claim that you did in fact let me in." White Shadow stated.

"What?" She was shocked and couldn't even dare to press the button. She wanted to scream. She knew her place. She knew she was not strong but Huey was. She didn't think herself powerful but Jazmine was not afraid.

"No screaming either." White Shadow gently said.

"Who are you?" Jazmine said.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you." White Shadow smirked.

Jazmine backed away and bump into her kitchen counter.

"But don't worry I won't. You see Jazmine. I am attractive to you. Not just by your beauty but you have something that everyone in this world desires to have in their hand. And because of that I cannot seem to keep away from you. I'm not going to take it from you it would be impossible and unforgivable. You see Jazmine. You are meant to be protected. And Heaven knows from who. And is not Kaloni. You should know who Jazmine. Are you willing to break it free?" White Shadow asked.

Jazmine was confused and scared.

"I explain it to you sweet heart... everyone in this world wants something right?" White Shadow questioned her.

"Right." Jazmine responded.

"Can you tell me what it is?" White Shadow asked.

"I don't think everyone would agreed on one thing." Jazmine said.

"A very wise answer Jazmine. But everyone desires this. Just guess." White Shadow smirked.

"Love?" Jazmine responded.

"No. Try again." White Shadow played with her but she didn't realize it.

"Power?" Jazmine said unsure.

"Almost close." White Shadow smiled.

"Healthiness?" Jazmine try once more.

"Nope." White Shadow smirked.

"There are too many things... I have no clue." Jazmine said explaining to him.

"Control." White Shadow responded.

"That's the same thing as Power." Jazmine argued.

"No. You can have power but it takes control to use it the way you want to use it. And people fail at it multiple times. Hitler, Stalin, Malcolm X..." White Shadow said.

"You cannot compare a great man fighting for what's right with two men that fought for what was wrong." Jazmine said in disgust.

"I didn't compare for what they stood for I compare them of how they failed. Too much power or even little power had fail because of the usage of control." White Shadow.

"No one can predict their own failures, no one can predict their own futures. Mistakes happens but there are life lessons behind them." Jazmine responded.

"True but people can learn how to control it. You see Jazmine. You are not afraid of anyone. Not even me. But I know who you are afraid of. Someone that you would hate to see. Yet you manage to control it." White Shadow said.

"I don't understand." Jazmine said. White Shadow gently touched her shoulder.

"Look behind you Jazmine." White Shadow said. She turned around and look and began to see fear for the first time in her life.

"Jazmine?" Huey called out. He open the door and witness White Shadow touching Jazmine.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Huey said as he attempted to smack White Shadow with his Katana. He failed. White Shadow managed to escape him by hanging himself upside down. He was a creature.. A bad creature of the night.. A creature who serve good but had to do evil doings. White Shadow was death.

White Shadow hang from the ceiling. Huey got in front of Jazmine while she just stared off towards the wall that had a mirror.

"Be careful Jazmine you wouldn't want to let it be seen. Or else it might be the death of you." White Shadow laughed.

"You're right... it will be the death of me." Jazmine said as she lost conscious and fainted.

Huey caught a fainted Jazmine. White Shadow smirked.

"What did you do?" Huey asked impatiently.

"I warn her. You are not alone Freeman. I want to protect her too. She is a sweet soul. And I like ripping only the ones that are wicked apart. If she manages to let her fear become the worst of her then she too will have a rip soul and I won't be able to stand it. Why do you think I stop bothering you? You grew weak.. Not like you cannot take people on but you were hurt emotionally twice and let it get the best of you.. You grew a warmer soul not a colder one... Jazmine's soul.. well you haven't seen what I have seen... but she didn't let it get the best out of her although it somehow manage to eat her up inside without her whereabouts. Don't let her turn into someone she hates Huey. Trust me she will regret it. Don't let it get out. I will be around to help out as much as I can cause that inside her is something else." White Shadow laughed and disappeared as the kitten laid in his sleep behind the couch without Huey's acknowledgement.

_**Three hours later. Jazmine bed.**_

Huey was staring at her breathe in and out. Her chest rising and falling down. She looked at peace. Suddenly she awoke. Her eyes shot up as her body rise as she was dead.

Huey looked at her with worried eyes. She stared at the mirror. The mirror smiled at her but she was not smiling back.

"No.." Jazmine whisper silently.

"Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"Let's break up." Jazmine said without hesitation. She grab her ponytail and tie her hair into a bun. She was breathing. Trying to find air. She looked through her cabinet. Huey followed. She open the cabinet and inhale a breathe of air. Asthma? Since when? Huey wondered. She then pop two pills into her mouth. She close the cabinet and face her reflection. This time her reflection show her teeth, smiling.

"This cannot be happening... please God.. Please tell me it isn't true." Jazmine said silently looking down at her sink.

She then realized Huey by the frame of her bathroom door. She pushed him out.

"Get out! GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN LEAVE... LEAVE.. OUT.." she kept pushing him and saying this things but he wouldn't budge. She closed her bathroom door and locked it.

She put her back towards the lock door and slip down towards the floor. On the other side Huey did the same. The door was no sound proof and they were alone so they can hear each other breathe.

"Is this the end? Is it Jazmine? I cannot leave you. Even if Death do us apart." Huey finally said.

"Don't quote that stupid shit Huey." Jazmine said angrily.

"I was been serious Jazmine." Huey said angrily.

She gave up and began to cry. Huey can hear her gasp for air and inhale some of it back. Her sounds were too painful to hear. Huey felt it in his heart and silently wept with her.

"Jazmine.. please.. don't push me away." Huey requested.

"I have to Huey... I am so sorry. This was all my fault... I let fear get the best of me... Now I can't control it. What happens if .. if .." She cries even more.

Huey wipes his tears away and then unlocks the door with a paper clip and his debit card.

Jazmine falls backwards but Huey catches her. He hugs her tightly. She doesn't fight. Her tears scrolled down through both of his arms.

"Jazmine whenever you are ready. I am here to listen." Huey said.

She wipe her tears and blew her nose on her shirt. She took it off. Then reach for Huey's shirt. He didn't know exactly where she was going with this but if she needed body he will be the one to make her feel good. However, she took off his shirt and put it on herself while using hers as a napkin.

"I'm ready." Jazmine said. Huey smiled at her actions.

He got up and helped her up as well. He sat in the chair he was before and let her sit on the bed.

She began. "Growing up in Chicago was difficult for me. My mentality remained as the white girl my father always wanted me to be. I knew I was different. I accepted it with an open mind. But being different comes with a price. Daily I would be torture because of my hair, then my body began to show and that became a problem in the eyes of my teachers. Turns out I build many enemies I was unaware about. My seventh grade teacher wife, Ms. Holmes, kind lady she was, and supposedly nice husband. I had her husband as my African Literature professor but he grew to fond of me and try something that Ms. Holmes caught him doing. He was an undercover pedophile and I was going to become his next prey. She lost it. She tried to kill me instead. Me? He was the one trying.. trying..She stops and breathe, she continues.. Eight grade came and it wasn't fun either. Boys would occasionally touch me like it was ok. But when I decided to stab one with a pencil on his leg, I am the one who gets in trouble although I was the one missing a shirt as it was rip and torn into pieces... three boys against a thirteen year old girl... My mother had no idea what was going on in my life and I made sure to let it stay that way... The boys and I never got in trouble. I agreed that if I didn't say anything they wouldn't say anything either... Ninth grade came, I was already fourteen.. Arrested many times because of the way I look, harassed, bruised, and I didn't say a word of their mistreatment although the camera exposed their ways... my mother finally found out then.. she said the next cop that lays a hand on me will be wishing they were dead.. and she was serious.. Cops didn't even lay a hand on me. Sophomore year.. they became friendlier.. I could be robbing a bank and they would have helped me.. I met some cool girls.. Kaloni stood above them all... I lost some good friends because they weren't really good so basically they were fake not just on the outside but on the inside... It kept growing stronger by then.. I kept it inside, locked up.. I fought with it so many times...Kaloni became creepy and over protective of me and I told her to back off.. Kaloni left during sophomore year, came back with terrible news.. how she left you. That is what hurt me the most... And I didn't know why. I wasn't in love with you but I love you so much. So I told her what she did was pitiful and unforgiving, hurt by my words Kaloni decided to look for revenge. She tossed men at me.. Managed to fight my tears as I felt my shirt rip a wicked laughter escape me. The men stop.. They grew scared.. My eyes turn red.. Red Huey.. red like blood oozing and turning into a shade that reveals it has been touched by oxygen... a hispanic male yelled at me saying 'Oye esta niña tiene el diablo.' Meaning this girl has the devil in her.. that was a ironic response I heard.. I was trap trying to gain back conscious but I saw it with her eyes. Blood everywhere. Men begging for forgiveness.. she told them.. You should have thought about your actions instead of trying to hurt JD... she had a change of heart.. At least that is what I thought... she let them live.. a painful memory.. She chased after Kaloni.. I try to stop her.. it was late until I saw someone.. I

saw a man... he looked at her with smiling eyes and she grew scared. She stared at him and he stared back... I grew unconscious and landed on top of a bloody Kaloni... She hid in me... I woke up in the hospital as Kaloni fought for her life in the next room.. When she awoke, the first thing she said to the cops was that I was trying to kill her that I had red eyes.. Red eyes? They didn't buy it. But then the cops found out that she was the one that had done the wrong thing and they stated that I did it for self defense I decided to keep my mouth quite and never reveal anything.. I let a pedophile, three boys, fifteen cops, ten men, one evil wicked girl.. walk away... I wonder about that man.. I was foolish not to see him.. death. Why? Why does he want to protect me?.. Why do you want to protect me? Let's face it Huey. I am walking disaster. A shame to happiness. A corrupted truth. A living lie..." Jazmine closed her eyes for a second and look down... She stop talking.

"Jazmine.. I want to stay strong for you. I want to be here for you. I cannot let you go. I will put up with you. I can love both your sides because I want to let you know that I accept you for who you are." Huey said. Huey believe her but he believe it was all in her head. The red eyes was all in her head but the personality was not. Jazmine was suffering from personality disorder.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Jazmine asked looking down.

"Jazmine no... Huey didn't know what to say.. Jazmine. I'm here for you." Huey claimed.

Jazmine looked up. She pulled him into bed. He landed on top of her. She kissed him gently. He kissed back. He began traveling down her neck and leaving butterfly kisses. She looks towards the mirror. It didn't smile. Her reflection turned around. She began to think was this all in her head? Or is it really real? Her thoughts flutter away as he began to lift 'his' shirt off her and gently massage her soft breast. She felt good.

She pulled him back to her lips. Then slowly climb onto him. She took of his pants. By the time he looked at her she was already enjoying herself with his masculinity. Huey huffed and puffed and groaned as her fingers played with his sack. She lightly squeeze his genitals and gently suck on them. Huey had to admit that Jazmine can give head like no other girl he has been with. She stop and reach towards him. She place it safely onto his pride. She was in charge. Like a whole new different Jazmine.

Jazmine smirked and gently pushed his pride into her sensibility area. She moaned at her actions. She began showing a wicked smile. She wanted to torture him. She lifted herself up slowly then slid down slowly.

"Jazmine.. Don't do that.." Huey groaned.

"Don't do what?" Jazmine questioned as she continue her actions.

"Jazmine.. Ride me.." Huey demanded.

"Please?" Jazmine smirked.

"Please.." Huey responded.

"Please what?" Jazmine asked as she continue to torture him.

"For heaven's sake Jazmine ride me!" Huey yelled.

"I don't think Heaven will like that." Jazmine giggled.

"Fuck this." Huey said while grabbing her hips and pushing her down hard and back up fast. He reach towards her face and he was pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while he saw her face show her pleasure. Her mouth gaping and silently cursing.

She moaned and groaned at his actions. She loved it when he took control. He place his face on her neck. She now had her hands around his head. She began to ride him to keep with his pace. Huey had to remember that he didn't have a condom on. But he did not want to pullout.

"Oh God! Huey... Huey.. I'm coming..Oh fuck.. fuck!" Jazmine said releasing herself.

Huey stop as he felt her liquid release. He then began to rock her body back and forward as if she was grinding on him. Best action ever he thought... Jazmine went towards his lips. Then release him and began to curse again.

"Fuck!.. Daddy.. that feels good." Jazmine said through her teeth. Huey smirked as she called him daddy. She began to suck upon his neck and he love the sensation when she began using her teeth to leave love bites gently upon his chocolate texture.

Huey knew his end was coming but he had to pull out. He placed her under him and kept thrusting in and out of her. When he was about to pull out, Jazmine without realizing what he was trying to do grab him as she came with him. His ego twitch with sensation and spew inside her as her walls let them Huey's DNA in and release her liquid sensation out.

This was something new. A different experience. A different sensation. They were breathing heavy. Huey rolled himself of Jazmine and laid there thinking nothing. His mind was a bit hazy. Jazmine rolled on to him and laid on his chest. They were still naked, but they like it.

"Huey?" Jazmine said as she felt her eyes watered up.

"Yeah baby?" Huey responded.

"Thank you... for everything." Jazmine said.

He lifted her up and place her under him. He gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Till' death do us a part." Huey smirked and sarcastically said.

Jazmine giggled. She kissed him. "Why are you an ass?" She question him.

He genuinely laughed.

_**August 13 2012 Titi's Coffee House**_

"Did you pull out?" Caesar asked Huey.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I didn't want too." Huey smirked.

"Boy stop playing a kid is something serious." Caesar said.

"Ceez you should be the last person to say that.. you're basically going to have a kid.." Huey commented.

"But it aint mine though... Besides Cairo will be there for him." Caesar stated.

"Children have sensitive minds so whoever they see around the most with their mother will either make them believe that is their father or confused them." Huey analyzed.

"Cairo and I came to an agreement. He doesn't see Bethany and I don't see his child." Caesar said.

"Does Bethany know of this?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. I found out she slept with him a month ago.. that is why Cairo and I fought until Jazmine knocked us both out.. are you aware of her punches?" Caesar laughed.

"Ceez I don't understand why you are still with Bethany after what she did to you." Huey said.

"People will do anything for their first love Huey." Caesar said sadly.

"It surprises me how much Jazmine and you say the same shit." Huey analyzed.

"Well I am her best friend man." Caesar laughed.

"I can see that.. You guys picked each other prom dresses as well?" Huey smirked.

"I asked her when she was going shopping and she said she doesn't even know... Knowing you.. you probably won't even ask her." Caesar commented.

"That's not true.. Ok maybe it is.. is just some bullshit dance... it means nothing." Huey said.

"That's the typical shit you would say that is why she doesn't have hope for it." Caesar said.

"Ceez come on.. Jazmine has worn a dress before.. is not a big deal.. she dances everyday.. that isn't a big deal either." Huey pointed out.

"Jazmine has worn a dress... when she shoots for a cover; she has never dance in a dress, or has ever been to any type of social events.. Huey do you ever talk to her instead of just fuck her?" Caesar questioned him.

"We don't fuck Caesar." Huey claimed.

"That's not what she tells me." Caesar stated.

"What we do in our sex lives is none of your business man.. and if that how she feels then she should come talk to me about it." Huey argued.

"Chill man.. All I am saying is.. do you even know your girlfriend?" Caesar asked.

"Do you know yours?" Huey retorted.

"Yes I do. And I hope she will do the same for me someday because I am a fool in love my brother.. I fell hard that I know that at 3 45 in the morning Bethany wakes up and stares at the window for five minutes and falls back to sleep. I know that she hates the crust of the bread but won't admit it.. I could make a list... what's Jazmine favorite color?" Caesar said and asked.

Huey did not know but he said it with confidence. "Pink." He answered.

Caesar laughed.

"That's what she mostly wears." Huey stated in embarrassment.

"Is yellow." Caesar corrected.

"Yellow?" Huey asked.

"Jazmine is one of kind Huey. Do you know why yellow is her favorite color?" Caesar asked.

"Cause it goes with her personality of not being such a bitch." Huey smirked.

"Because it is the color of the sun. She is afraid of the dark that lies within her heart and whenever she sees sunshine she sees yellow." Caesar said.

"Why the fuck do you know so much about Jazmine?" Huey glared.

"Don't fucking jump into conclusions man; I love her as a sister. ONLY that. And I actually listen." Caesar said.

"Why you getting so sensitive lately Caesar?" Huey questioned.

"She there for me when I need her.. Beth and I.. we are one fucked up relationship but I love her to death and Jazmine is always there to lend an ear... and sometimes a shoulder.." Caesar said.

"She was right you know." Huey pointed out.

"But she doesn't say it.. That's why I go to her instead of you being the insensitive type of bastard you are." Caesar laughed. Huey joined him.

"Ceez don't ever say this type of shit in front of Riley." Huey commented.

"Jazmine tells me everything Huey.. Apparently Cindy and Riley aren't in paradise either." Caesar revealed.

"What?" Huey asked.

"Yeah man, Riley has cried plenty of times when Jazmine is there. Don't say anything.. I just told you cause I wanted you to see how much of a treasure she really is.. don't fuck up main." Caesar stated.

"I'll try not to." Huey joked. Caesar glared at him and shook his head while he took a sip of his black coffee. He looked over at the Barista who look at her customer trying to not to laugh.

"You should go rescue her." Caesar told Huey while pointing to the Barista.

"She can handle it." Huey commented sipping his black coffee.

"Baby I could have you call me daddy." The guy flexed. She rolled her eyes.

"Well that's time. I got to clock off take over Michelle." The Barista said as she clocked out.

As she went to change, she came back looking stunning even in a pair of tight leggings and a Chicago Bears shirt. The guy instantly grab her hand.

This tick Huey off. Caesar got tick off as well. But they didn't leave their seats.

"Back off." Huey stated.

"And who the hell are you?" The guy snorted.

"My man." The Barista replied as she release herself and went towards their table and sat down.

"I know this bitch aint' got no man.. she just a regular hoe." The guy stammered out of jealousy.

"Here goes my fourth job." Jazmine said.

"If I were you I would take that back." Huey commented.

"Or you will what?" The guy tap Huey's shoulder.

Huey stood up and so did Caesar. The guy immediately back off. He was at least no he was exactly shorter than Jazmine herself. So Huey and Caesar looked like complete giants... motherfucking hot giants. The girls could not take their eyes of them.

"If you want to handle this.. then let's step outside." Huey suggested.

The guy walked out.

"Well that is a first." The barista commented.

They set back down. The Barista took a sip of Huey's coffee. He smirked.

"Jazmine you should quit." Caesar suggested.

"I don't wanna." Jazmine pouted.

"You and your confidence to be a regular worker instead of a model has caused too many distractions. And too many irregular customers. Although you have the day shift. Let's face it Jazz; Woodcrest men are horn dogs.. Even Ed Wuncler is waiting for you to become legal." Caesar complained as if he was her older brother.

"But I got Huey." Jazmine said hugging him on the side.

"You can't have me protect you forever." Huey said.

"Fine then You can't have se.." Jazmine said but was cover by Huey's hand.

"Fine." Huey rolled his eyes. Caesar laughed.

"Man you are whipped." Caesar commented while thinking of Riley.

Jazmine giggled.

"So Ceez how is your job?" Jazmine asked.

"It was great until Cairo applied. The niggah had to pick there out of all the fucking places in the world." Caesar commented.

"I talked to Cairo he said he didn't know.. he said he will quit." Jazmine commented.

"You and Cairo have been talking a lot lately." Huey declared looking down.

"Continue Freeman and you will be repeating history." Jazmine said annoyed. She didn't mean too. But Jolie would say things often although Jazmine would control her.

"You seem more mad than usual. Everything ok?" Huey asked worried.

Jazmine closed her eyes and breathe. "Sorry.. I.. don't actually know why I retorted with such an attitude.. I apologize." Jazmine said sincerely.

"Is fine... Jazmine you want to go to prom?" Huey suddenly asked.

"What?" Jazmine asked in confusion.

"Prom? You know.." Huey was cut off.

"Yeah I know what prom is but why are you asking me that?" Jazmine asked.

"Because I am your boyfriend." Huey claimed.

"That's not fully answering the question... she glanced at Caesar who looked away and then she looked back at Huey.. Don't ask me to prom if you don't mean it.. she said staring at Huey.. then she turn to Caesar.. Ceez don't plant ideas in his head if he doesn't want them there in the first place." Jazmine said getting her things and walking out.

"What was that about?" Huey said annoyed.

"You asked her at the wrong time man. Jazmine may love you and completely understand you but that doesn't mean she likes that pity shit. You know she hates people that feel pity for her." Caesar said grabbing his jacket and leaving. Huey stay sitting down on the table and thinking what he did wrong.

He left a tip and went after Jazmine.

"Jazmine!... Jazmine!.." Huey kept calling. He reached towards her.

"Aish.. What?" Jazmine said releasing herself. She took her headphones off. They were blasting loud.

"You know you could get in accident like that, or go deaf." Huey stated.

"Right." Jazmine said lowering her volume and just plugging in one headphone.

"I keep forgetting I am in public." Jazmine realized.

"Why did you get mad at me when I ask you to prom?" Huey asked.

"Because you didn't mean it. Besides I know how much you hate socials events. And dressing up. You are basically going to say we could do better things like becoming bunnies." Jazmine commented. Huey smirked at her comment.

"You see you are already enjoying the thought." Jazmine sneered. He went back to his natural scowl.

"Jazmine let's go to prom." Huey said.

"I'll go when you ask me for real. I hate pity shit. Just be real Freeman. You know I hate when you do shit like that. Is amazing how we are still together." Jazmine said annoyed.

Huey did not want to fight with her.. although it led to either amazing angry sex or great slow love making... he just didn't want her to cry after he left. He knew she did. He hated making her cry.

"You're right.. Jazmine I will ask you.. if the time comes." Huey responded.

"Whatever... All I want either way..." Jazmine smirked looking at him and bringing him close to her lips.

She was evil, wicked, passionate, and horny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you Positive?**

_**October 9. 2012**_

"So are you going to give birth naturally, through water, or.." Jazmine tried asking while massaging her feet.

"I am going to push and if I need the drug I will use it." Bethany responded while Cindy played with her hair and Ming massage her hands.

"So how are you and Caesar?" Jazmine said changing the subject. Ming looked at Bethany.

"We are doing ok... I don't know guys, ever since Senior year began, Cairo and him have been in each other throat." Bethany said frustrated.

"Beth man.. what do you expect? Cairo is the baby daddy and let's face it Caesar is 'daddy'." Cindy hinted at the sex joke. Ming puffed because she knew this was not the time to laugh.

"Cindy is right.. in her own way. Cairo although I hate to really admit it has change for the better. And well Caesar he is just perfect.." Jazmine confessed.

"What do you mean just perfect?" Bethany asked a bit jealous.

"Like he has always loved you for you and he is still with you although you are having another person's baby. That takes a lot. I mean he is the type of man every girl wants in her life." Jazmine complimented.

"What about Huey?" Bethany glared but no one realized.

"Huey is the type of man that every girl desires but cannot handle. I mean our relationship has its ups and downs. He is not an easy cookie. I am glad to have him in my life. In terms of Riley vocabulary, Huey's a real niggah." Jazmine giggled.

"Aren't niggahs bad?" Bethany asked in annoyance but no one notice again.

"HAHAHA well I meant that he can handle me at my worse and I could handle him at his worse. He is my strength and I am his." Jazmine smiled. Cindy and Ming awe in unison.

"How can you be so positive?" Bethany asked in amusement but she meant to asked in annoyance but she has been able to hide her true emotions lately.

"In all honesty, I am in love Beth, and I really like the feeling I'm in." Jazmine said happily.

"Are you guys going to still be together when you leave for Paris?" Bethany asked.

"PARIS?" Ming and Cindy said in shocked.

"Beth!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"I thought you told Ming and Cindy." Bethany said carefully.

"Beth, I didn't even tell you.. How do you know that?" Jazmine asked suspiciously.

"I heard you talk on the phone." Bethany said innocently.

"Yeah.. in French?" Jazmine replied.

"I went through Google translate and it was not easy ok." Bethany shrugged.

"So you invaded my privacy?" Jazmine calmly asked.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know." Bethany said.

"Is fine.. I got accepted to Marias Dance School. However, I haven't decided to go yet. It is an early admission for the fall. So I have until August 23 2013 to decide to go or not." Jazmine said shyly.

"Ooo la-la Paris, girl you are so lucky!" Ming stated.

"Jazz I am so proud of you." Cindy said hugging her.

"I know but I just can't tell Huey... I'm not ready yet.. they contacted me because I got a full ride.. but they aren't the only school.." Jazmine said sadly.

"Which other ones?" Cindy asked.

Jazmine sighed... "Harvard.. Yale.. Duke... Julliard... AMDA... SUNY.. Korea National University of Arts.. New York Film Academy..London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts... they have all contacted me.. some for early admission to Summer, Fall, or Spring."

"WOW! Girl you are some genius!" Ming said proudly.

"Thanks but so are you Ming, I mean you apply to great schools and got amazing scholarships." Jazmine commented.

"Yeah but like I am planning to do Medical School not Law or Dance. I can move and do things other Asian girls can't do but you.. You have the whole packet." Ming complimented.

"I took a notice... I wish I was young again so I could just stick to one thing.. I honestly don't know what to become... I'm so undecided." Jazmine commented.

"Jazzy I know is so tough for you but in the end is what you want." Cindy try to cheered her up.

"Yeah but I have no clue what I want." Jazmine hesitated.

"You have time.. you are basically done with high school.. all the classes you are taking are for fun. Just like Ming, Hiro, Caesar, and Huey." Cindy said.

"Yeah girl, we don't even need to go back to school. We already know we graduating that is why we have three free periods and well you and Huey have four free periods. The rest of us are normal and have two." Ming laughed.

Cindy and Jazmine joined her. Bethany did not.

"So when are you planning to tell him Jazmine?" Bethany asked.

"I honestly don't know. Is difficult you know." Jazmine said.

"Caesar told me he was leaving for Harvard.. Do you know where Huey is going?" Bethany asked.

"Harvard or Yale... he hasn't decided." Jazmine responded.

"Well you should also tell him." Bethany said.

"But is not simple Beth, I know how Huey is. He is difficult. He could either worry about my leave or not care at all. I am scared to find out either way." Jazmine confessed.

Bethany rolled her eyes while no one looked. "Just tell him and find out." Bethany suggested.

"Girl since when did you become so insensitive. Chill Jazmine made be a rock but remember she also a girl. Is not easy. " Ming told Bethany.

"Hey I am just giving suggestions here." Bethany said shrugging.

"She is right... sooner or later I am going to have to tell him. I'm positive guys." Jazmine said while Riley heard on the other end. He only got to hear the end and went rushing back towards his house.

_**Freeman's house.**_

Huey was coming down the stairs as he saw Riley come in like he was about to get it in with Cindy.

"HUEY! YOU IN TROUBLE NIGGAH!" Riley snickered. Mr. Freeman came in the room and was planning to go over the kitchen.

"Hey Granddad guess who is going to have a great grandson?" Riley laughed.

"BOY I KNOW YOU DID NOT..." Mr. Freeman said whipping his belt out.

"NAH! It wasn't me; I wrap it up but you almost close.. is the other niggah in the room." Riley laughed.

"What?" Huey looked on.

"Boy.. did you?.. I mean.. Is that.. I expected it from Riley..." Mr. Freeman said.

"What the hell granddad?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Huey said.

"Really cause Jazmine is telling the girls that she is positive." Riley laughed out loud.

Huey immediately ran down the stairs only to be stop by Mr. Freeman.

"Boy you got some explaining to do... didn't I tell you to wrap it up.." Mr. Freeman asked worried.

"And we did Granddad... Except like.." Huey started to remember a few months back and how everyone started to see changes in Jazmine's body. It was like twice that they didn't use a condom.. the first time he didn't pull out but the second time.. he did. Right? Oh snap. No.

"Except?" Mr. Freeman said.

"Oh shit is Mr. DuBois guess he found out.." Riley laugh.

"Boy shut up.. I'll handle this." Mr. Freeman said.

Mr. Freeman open the door.

"Hey Robert mind if I have a talk with Huey?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Tom.. Thomas.. Mr. DuBois.. now I see that what my grandson has done is unforgivable however, you shouldn't kill him the child needs a father in his life." Mr. Freeman began.

"Excuse me?" Thomas asked confused.

"Now we understand that your Bethany is already pregnant and I know is hard already but Huey will personally be there for Jazmine." Mr. Freeman explained and glared at Huey.

"I'm sorry? What are you saying Robert? Jazmine is pregnant?" Thomas asked.

"Wait you don't know?" Mr. Freeman questioned.

"Now I do." Thomas said angrily.

"Granddad you a snitch." Riley commented.

"Huey... I thought you were more responsible.. how come you didn't tell me?" Thomas questioned.

"She didn't tell me either Mr. DuBois.. Riley did." Huey said glaring at him.

"Why would she tell Riley and not her own father?" Thomas questioned.

"Remember nine months back Mr. DuBois or are you going to hit her to recall the event?" Riley snickered.

"BOY!" Mr. Freeman yelled.

"What I was telling the truth." Riley said.

"If you don't shut up..." Mr. Freeman threatened as Riley back away.

"Huey...you... and her have some explaining to do." Thomas said as he walked towards his house. The Freemans followed.

_**DuBois Household.**_

"Jazmine!" Thomas yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

All the girls came with her. She went down stairs.

"So when where you going to tell me?" Thomas glared at her.

"What's with the glaring?" Jazmine asked.

"Answer my question first?" Thomas asked angrily.

The girls were confused and Jazmine had no idea what was going on.

Mr. Freeman looked at her with disappointment. Riley was snickering and Huey just looked at her.

"Daddy is everything ok?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine when were you going to say that you... that you were... you know." Thomas asked.

"I was what?" Jazmine asked.

"Pregnant." Huey answered.

"What?!" Jazmine hollered.

"Sweetie.. I thought you said you would be careful and now you are having Huey's baby... I mean I should have seen it you were gaining a little bit of weight." Thomas said.

The girls all gasped.

"WHAT?!" Jazmine yelled.

"Don't use that tone with me Jazmine! You're the one bringing another child into this world saying that you would be more careful and more responsible and now you are pregnant." Thomas said.

"Dad.. I think you should really stop talking right now." Bethany suggested.

"No! Jazmine when were you going to tell me when your belly got more bigger because right now I am looking towards a month." Thomas claimed.

"Oh my god!" Cindy said out loud.

"What?" Jazmine said sadly.

"Jazmine.. how far along are you?" Huey asked with concern.

Jazmine eyes were tearing up. She had always been sensitive about her weight and hearing this comment just made her feel bad.

"Jazmine sweetie... Congratulations!" Emerald came running through the door.

"Emerald I understand that you were happy with Bethany but I still didn't accept it. And now this? Did everyone know about this?!" Tom yelled.

"Thomas you should feel happy for her. She made the news." Emerald said happily.

"The news; oh great now we are going to have other camera folks in here filming her pregnancy!" Thomas yelled.

"Pregnant?" Emerald questioned.

"Yes Emerald.. look she already looking at a month." Thomas said pointing to her stomach.

"THOMAS!" Emerald yelled at him.

"What? Emerald come on you knew about her pregnancy too?" Thomas questioned.

"Jazmine is bloated!" Emerald yelled at him.

"Yes I can see that!" Thomas said angrily.

"NO THOMAS SHE IS ON HER PERIOD!" Emerald yelled back.

"I KNOW THAT!... wait but she could still be pregnant and on her period." Thomas analyzed.

"Yes that is true but Jazmine just got it today that is why I brought her some menstrual pads and her favorite chocolate cover brownies with fudge inside." Emerald said.

"Wait Jazmine you haven't miss your period yet?" Huey asked.

"No... I just haven't been exercising lately.. you guys think I'm that fat that I could be pregnant?" Jazmine asked sadly.

"Wait so you are not pregnant?" Thomas, Riley, and Mr. Freeman asked.

"No." Jazmine said tearing up. She was the most sensitive during her periods.. Huey had to find that out when he squeeze her little arm fat for fun. The girl had more muscle than fat though.

"Oh.. Oh.. well Riley said you were telling the girls you were positive of telling Huey." Mr. Freeman stated.

Jazmine began to shed tears and she looked so innocent and sad wiping them away.

"Riley didn't hear the whole conversation.. I'm positive about telling Huey something else... And both of you but I was scared... and then... and.. you.. call... fat.." Jazmine said through her tears while running to her room.

The girls looked below. They were tisking and shaking their heads with disappointment to the men below. They left to go comfort Jazmine. Cindy came downstairs punch Riley on the side and Emerald handed her the pads and chocolate for Jazmine.

"Since Jazmine told her mother and then me.. I guess I should tell you all since you already made her feel bad.. she got accepted to every ivy school there is in America just like Huey, Caesar, Ming, and Hiro. They are calling them the Superior Minorities. But, also she got accepted to A Korean, France, Australia, London, India, and African one. She is not pregnant just bloated and her body is changing because she is no longer a virgin. And since she is on her first day of her period she tends to be over emotional.. nice going guys." Emerald said shaking her head and leaving them there.

The men looked at Riley. Huey was ready to launch at him. But Thomas and Mr. Freeman stop him.

"It aint my fault your girl too over emotional." Riley argued.

"Is your fault for eavesdropping into others conversation." Huey said. He was let go. The girls came down to Emerald.

"We left her the bag but she didn't open for us Mommy.. Since FATHER had place a stick in her heart." Bethany remarked.

A slight Oww came from Bethany. But she ignored it.

"Aww man.. I should have asked first... Now I feel terrible.." Thomas said walking into the kitchen as well.

"She will calm down and then you will have time to apologize to her." Emerald suggested.

"You think she will accept my apology?" Thomas asked.

"She did after when you slap her why not now?" Riley snickered.

"That's it." Mr. Freeman said as he took Riley away for another ass whooping back at home. Huey climb the tree that was next to Jazmine's bedroom in her back yard. Fortunately, this tree did not get hurt during the explosion.

He silently unlocked her closed window and climb inside. Jazmine was in the bathroom changing. He smiled when he notice the bag with her chocolate brownies but not her pads. She hasn't touch the brownies. Guess the comment really affected her.

Huey got closer to the bathroom door.

"I'm not that fat am I?" Jazmine asked herself.

The mirror replied with laughter "You are getting a little chunky."

She sighed. Huey couldn't hear the mirror talk and Jazmine was not talking either. She looked away and open her door. Huey hid on the side and let her walk through. She had a pillow in her stomach. It was known as a heating pad. She carefully laid flat on her stomach then rolled on her side. She fidgeted with her plastic bag whether she should take a brownie or not. Huey smiled at her actions.

He went towards her as she had her eyes close. He snatch the bag away. Which cause Jazmine to wake up suddenly.

"I will be taking a bite." Huey said as he reached for a brownie and took a bite. Jazmine hated sharing her sweets.

She glared at him.

"What? You said that you are getting a bit fat. You are looking like you gained a few pounds. Besides I need this in my system." Huey laughed.

She puppy pouted. He sat next to her and then laid down with her.

"Jazmine you really are sensitive when you are on your period.. imagine if you really were pregnant.." Huey said with hesitation.

"Well... I'm not.. I have to tell you something." Jazmine said changing the subject quickly.

"If it is about school then I don't care." Huey said.

She sighed and went into complete sadness.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you DuBois. It means no one knows the future and what it holds for us." Huey said.

"Are you positive? Like for real?" Jazmine asked.

"Positive. Now please can you eat these before they expired?" Huey said.

She smiled and lick the crumbs left behind on his right side lip. She then reached for her own one.

"Thanks Freeman." Jazmine said.

"No problem DuBois." Huey said.

"So when Riley said that you were positive was it wrong for me to smile?" Huey asked.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Freeman your sarcasm is starting to piss me off."

"I wasn't being sarcastic Jazmine." Huey confessed.

"Oh..." Jazmine replied while she finished her last brownie.

"I wouldn't have mind." Huey said.

"I don't know Huey a kid is a huge... very big responsibility... How come you want a child.. right now?" Jazmine asked.

"Is not that I want one I am just saying that I wouldn't have mind one. And we are responsible.. How hard could it be raising a kid?" Huey asked.

"Huey it isn't easy... besides we are still young.. to young." Jazmine calmly commented.

"You were too young to be in those music videos.." Huey complained.

"I was a decent dancer and I was wearing clothes and I did not have a huge role. I was just the chorographer and an extra because one girl would drop out. You know that." Jazmine climb onto her bed again and gave him a back massage. She insisted that he laid down as she relieve his stress.

"Yeah but you caught the media eyes though. Is it bad that I want you to myself?" Huey confessed. She leaned on top of his back and kiss his right cheek.

"Yes. What happens if we do have a child Huey; you're going to have to share me then." Jazmine smiled.

"Don't mess with my feelings Jazmine." Huey glared at her after flipping her. She giggle.

"Huey... let's just wait ok?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm not rushing you." Huey stated.

"Yeah but I know how sneaky you have been lately. Trying to not put on a condom because nothing has occurred. And not pulling out when you know you feel good. I can tell you know I feel it in me." Jazmine analyzed.

Huey rolled his eyes.

"Lose the attitude Freeman." Jazmine stated.

"Why? You have nothing to offer me right now." Huey stated.

"Huey it isn't all about putting it in.. there is also giving head.. He smiled.. but you lost your opportunity with that comment of yours." Jazmine smirked wickedly and open the door to go downstairs.

"Oh Jazmine.. I am so sorry... I mean.. Riley.." Thomas began.

"Is cool.. I ate my drugs already." Jazmine said talking about her chocolate brownies.

"Brownies huh?" Thomas asked.

"They are heaven dad not just brownies." Jazmine giggled.

"Congratulations Jazmine." Thomas said hugging her.

"For eating brownies?" Jazmine asked confused.

"No.. for getting into every school you applied to." Thomas commented.

"I didn't apply to anything dad... I only apply to one. University of Woodcrest... all the other colleges had actually requested me. I just didn't think I would get in or waste my breathe applying. I am indecisive.. that is why I chose a community college..." Jazmine analyzed.

"Oh Jazz... You can do whatever you want." Thomas said fully supporting his daughter.

"Jazz come on. UW? Why? You could do better than that.. I mean Paris girl! You were born for it." Bethany commented.

"I don't know Beth.. I just don't know what I want to be ok?" Jazmine told her.

"Girl you wasting your breathe... all these Ivy league school want you and you over here complaining." Bethany remarked. Huey tended to glare at Beth a little.

"Is not as simple as it seems Beth." Jazmine answered her sweetly.

"Bullshit... You're a freaking genius, there is no need to decide to where you want to go cause everything you do; you always succeed. I see no type of struggle in that." Bethany said. Everyone thought she said it as a compliment but in reality she was in fact jealous.

"Thanks Beth but is not easy ok... Yes I put my mind into it but not my heart.. I want to find something that I could put my heart in it." Jazmine said.

"How about acting?" Emerald suggested.

"Acting?" Jazmine questioned.

"You never try it. Go for it." Emerald said.

"Well I.. don't know." Jazmine said.

"Oh god." Bethany whisper rolling her eyes. Only Huey saw her actions.

"Well whatever you want to do Jazmine.. I am here for you." Thomas said.

"Me too." Emerald agreed.

She got a slight pat on the back from Huey and nothing from Bethany.

"OWW!" Bethany said out loud.

"Bumble-Bee!" Jazmine said as she went next to her.

"HONEY!" Thomas and Emerald yelled.

"Beth's.. Dad get the car ready.. mom get the stuff we prepare for her." Jazmine instructed.

The parents went to do the things.

"Huey help me with Bethany towards the car." Jazmine asked.

"You got it." Huey said.

They led her towards the car.

Bethany was complaining. Too much. There was too much traffic. Even the police line was in used.

"FUCKING HELL!" Bethany yelled.

"Language." Thomas complained behind the wheel.

"Oh shit... Fuck.. Mommy.. it hurts.." Bethany said

"Beth how long have you been hurting?" Jazmine questioned her calmly.

"Since this morning.. is been like this for hours.." Bethany explained.

"Holy shit..Beth when did you water break?" Jazmine then questioned.

"Didn't it break in the kitchen..." Bethany asked dumbfounded.

"No.. Oh god.. Beth.. remember when you said you peep in your bed this morning.. I don't think that was urine." Jazmine analyzed.

"What?" Everyone said in the car.

"I need some towels, and water, STAT!" Jazmine yelled at Huey. While he reach in the back.

"Open the door mom... Beth lay down." Jazmine instructed.

"I don't want to give birth in the car... that's unnatural." Bethany complained through tears.

"Well you should have seen told someone rather than me about your incident this morning deal with it. Lay down!" Jazmine commanded.

As Bethany laid she started to panic. Jazmine had taken some lesson out of interest back in the community especially since she deliver her mother's child when no one came to the rescue. She was her hands with some alcohol that Emerald had and put on new plastic gloves that her Dad usually carries in his car.

"Jazmine you know what you are doing?" Thomas asked worried.

"Beth.. I need you to breathe in and out.. slow breaths... and push.." Jazmine instructed. Huey was patting Bethany sweat on the other side of the car. And the cameras were filming.

"OH GOD!" Bethany exclaimed.

"PUSH BETHANY!" Jazmine yelled at her.

She did as she was told to. Jazmine could see the head.

"He is coming.." Jazmine said. Huey was in pain because Bethany was squeezing the life out of his hands.

Screaming and Crying were in the air as were a whole bunch of people. Bethany fell back exhausted. An ambulance finally arrive as traffic was back in order.

Jazmine wrap the child in warm clean towels as she had her white plain t shirt cover in blood. The paramedics reach towards them and help them out. They first took Bethany then the child from Jazmine hands.

"Since you deliver the baby we need you to fill some papers out in the vehicle." One of the paramedics instructed.

Thomas, Emerald, and Huey followed behind them as they reach the hospital. Bethany was unconscious as she arrive.

Thomas began to freak out.

"Dad chill out; it was a slight faint. She just had to endure a lot of pain and gave out in the ambulance... she will be ok.." Jazmine told him.

"How's King?" Emerald asked.

"Who?" Jazmine asked.

"The baby.." Emerald responded.

"They really went with that name.. he is ok.. we will get to see him in a while." Jazmine said walking in.

"Jazmine thank you.. For everything you have done.. I am blessed to have a daughter like you." Thomas declared.

"No problem." Jazmine responded.

"Is he ok?" Cairo came rushing in and asked Jazmine.

"King is fine." Jazmine replied.

"Is she ok?" Caesar asked.

"She fainted a little.. You know all natural.." Jazmine giggled.

They both looked at each other.

"Remember the deal." Cairo warned Caesar. Both Emerald and Thomas looked at them.

"I remember. I was not the one that slept with her knowing that she was already with someone." Caesar responded.

"She was the one that came to me remember that." Cairo glared.

"But she is with me. Deal with it." Caesar responded.

"Petty." Jazmine said out loud getting looks from both of them.

"Remember not to repeat history." Jazmine threatened.

"Fine.. Fine.." They both said.

Emerald and Thomas looked at Huey. But they weren't going to get answers from him.

"Is the father around?" A nurse came by.

"Yes." Both Cairo and Thomas said.

"I meant the father of the child." The nurse tried to announced.

"I am." Both Cairo and Thomas repeated.

"Whose father.. the baby or the young girl?" Jazmine asked.

"The baby... King.. Jackson?" The nursed replied.

"That's me." Cairo responded.

"Oh ok. Then come you might want to do this." The nurse handed him a pair of scissors.

"Will it hurt him?" Cairo timidly asked.

"He will be ok.. follow me." The nurse said as she walked him.

"Mr. DuBois." A doctor said.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Clearwater." Thomas replied.

"You're daughter is a great shape she regain conscious... she said she would like to speak to both you and Mrs. DuBois." Mrs. Clearwater said.

"Oh yes.. right." Thomas said as he and Emerald followed the doctor.

"When will I be able to see her?" Caesar asked Jazmine.

"When mom and daddy get out." Jazmine replied.

"Did she tell you?" Caesar asked Jazmine.

"No.. I figure it out." Jazmine replied. Huey was wondering what was going on.

"How?" Caesar asked.

"Why choose his last name instead of hers?" Jazmine questioned him.

"So you just figure it out." Caesar asked.

"Yeah... Why are you both still together?" Jazmine suddenly asked.

Huey's eyes widened. What was going on.

"I thought it was love Jazz. But I figure is lust for her." Caesar responded.

"I had a feeling you would be the one ending up getting hurt.. So... What's going to happen to our friends?" Jazmine asked quietly.

"We got some fucked up friendships." Caesar replied.

"I can't believe this." Jazmine said walking out.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Huey suddenly asked Caesar.

"Ask her. She will tell it to you straight." Caesar replied as he saw Thomas and Emerald step out with a lawyer. Disappointing looks. He enter when they said he could.

Huey walk out outside and sat next to Jazmine who had her beats on. He took off his jacket and toss it to her.

She took of her beats.

"You wouldn't mind the pregnancy blood?" Jazmine questioned.

"No. It was an old jacket anyways.. Mind telling me what's going on?" Huey asked.

"Sit down." Jazmine replied. He did as he was told to. She let out a deep breath.

"Ok.. Bethany cheated on Caesar with Cairo.. Caesar knew... Riley cheated on Cindy with Latoya Brown... Cindy took revenge and slept with Caesar... Riley then slept with Bethany.. Then Caesar slept with Cindy... Cairo and Bethany came to an agreement... she will not have ties with the baby.. breast milk will be provided... she is allowed to visit him but is not like she cares.. Cairo and Caesar don't want to get near each other.. That's about it... Thanks for the jacket." Jazmine said while putting on the jacket.

Not wanting to talk about it more Huey said "You're welcome."

"You haven't slept with no one except for me right?" Jazmine asked timidly.

"Jolie." Huey replied.

"That was not funny." Jazmine said a bit sad.

"Too early." Huey responded.

"Yeah. And you have never slept with her." Jazmine smirked.

"Technically I have." Huey responded.

Jazmine glared at him.

"Jazmine... we need to talk when we get home.. about us." Huey sounded a bit serious but gentle.

"Ok." Jazmine responded.

Thomas and Emerald came out.

"Jazz your mother will be staying the night. I have to go back to the office I have a new case to deal with. Want me to take you both home?" Thomas asked.

"No.. Is fine. Huey and I will catch the bus.. I have to babysit my little brother. Mommy and Dad are going out of town so they left the things at our house. Is really important." Jazmine said.

"Right.. Sarah did ask me.. well he is welcome." Thomas replied.

"Thanks daddy." Jazmine said hugging him.

"No problem sweetie." He gave her a peck on her forehead and left her with Huey.

"Give me a quick minute Freeman.. need to talk to Em." Jazmine replied.

_**Inside the hospital.**_

"Hey.. how are you holding out?" Jazmine politely asked.

"My own daughter didn't tell me this before.. Cairo is allowing me to see him though.. I am glad he isn't as bad as he seems." Emerald responded.

"I'm sorry mom." Jazmine replied.

"Did you know?" Emerald asked timidly.

"I figure it out when the nurse said only Cairo's last name." Jazmine said.

"Is it bad that I kind of am glad that Bethany made a good decision?" Emerald responded.

Jazmine eyes went into shock.

"I know my daughter Jazmine. Lately, she has not been herself." Emerald said.

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know whether it was the mood swings or her cheating methods or the fact that she has a problem.. But I don't know who." Emerald replied truly wondering.

"Oh.. I'll give her space." Jazmine responded.

"How come?" Emerald asked.

"I think she needs it and after all I am a nagging sister." Jazmine smiled while she waved goodbye to Bethany then hugged Emerald.

_**Back in the DuBois House.**_

Jazmine change while Huey answered the door to Sarah and Curtis. Curtis did not change he still respected and care for Huey but he did tell Huey to watch his back if he ever hurt his baby girl. After Sarah left Jordan at the Dubois household. Jazmine and Huey sat down as she held Jordan so he would be able to fall asleep. He was still a young baby. Although he learn how to crawl already. Once he fell asleep she gently place him in the travel cradle that was in front of the couch where she sat.

"Can we go upstairs... To talk.." Huey responded.

She got the baby monitor and followed him.

He was already sitting down on her bed. She closed the door and gently sat on his lap.

" I am guessing Caesar talk to you about our secret meetings huh?" Jazmine smiled with guilt.

"Why were they secretive in the first place?" Huey asked.

"I needed someone to talk to rather than having someone talk to me. I felt that you were the last person to come talk to." Jazmine admitted.

"Why not? I am your boyfriend." Huey recalled.

"I know that but when it comes to sentimental topics you are not the sensitive type. I like to give you that space. I love you for you and you give me space as well. You don't judge me or criticize me. You don't bring it up.. why now?" Jazmine suddenly asked.

"Because Jazmine.. I don't want to lose you. I should have been a better boyfriend.. I just..." Huey said before it was cut off.

"Is not simple being you Freeman.. I know how you lost your parents.. I know you had to grow up while you were just a kid.. I know about your revolutionary stunts.. I know what Kaloni did. I am giving you time because someday you will open up to me. And even if we are 55 or 105 or even if we are dead. I will silently wait for you." Jazmine said. He smiled at her sincerely.

"What's my favorite color?" Huey suddenly asked.

"Black." Jazmine did not say to hesitate.

"What's my favorite dish?" Huey asked.

"Pan Fried Tofu with Asparagus." Jazmine replied.

"Favorite song?" Huey asked.

"Fight the Power by Public Enemy." Jazmine said.

"Who inspire me more Malcolm X or MLK?" Huey asked.

"Trivia question. You were inspire by Muhammad. And understood the techniques of MLK and respected Malcolm X power." Jazmine said. He was stunned. He sigh out loud and lean back to her bed.

"What's my favorite instrument?" Huey asked.

"Guitar. Your father used to be play it all the time." Jazmine smiled.

"What's my favorite television series?" Huey asked.

"You don't have one." Jazmine responded.

"AHA wrong.. is the News Channel." Huey said pointed at her.

"That's not a Television series. That could be nominated as a show but then again is a news.. so your favorite would be PBS." Jazmine giggle. He fell back again.

"What's my biggest fear?" Huey said asking her.

"Losing me." Jazmine replied.

He was shocked.

"I could see it in your eyes. You're not going to lose me. Because you have not fucked up like anyone else. You're the best thing I ever had.. my little pony comes second." Jazmine smiled.

"Jazmine.. you don't deserve someone like me.. I don't know you favorite color, food, your fear, anything. You're right we just fuck." Huey said.

"Caesar told me that he told you that cause he knew that it would send your emotions on a roll. He lied. I told him that we have sex because it makes us feel good and sometimes I don't want you to pull out because I imagine having a tiny being coming from you." Jazmine said as she laid her lips on him.

"So he lied?" Huey said. He started to realize how Caesar smirk at that comment. He was dirty but a great player at this emotion game.

"Yes. He told me once you lose it.. to call him.. He says try not to curse so much.." Jazmine said kissing his neck.

He gently place his hands on her back and caresses her.

"So you are telling me that you didn't want me to pull out?" Huey questioned her.

"In a way no." Jazmine explain as she began to suck on his neck.

"Then let's add an addition to this family." He said flipping her.

"No. Huey seriously. We cannot do that." Jazmine said as he place kisses on her neck.

"Fine..." Huey said stopping himself.

"Don't be mad.. we are going to start college soon remember that." Jazmine said massaging his back.

"Yeah but we will be far away.. what happens if we break up." Huey said sadly.

"Break up sex?" Jazmine said getting a glare from Huey.

"I'm kidding.. I have a feeling we already had too many fights to break up for real. I will wait for you.. I know it seems like too much but I am willing to fight for you." Jazmine told him.

"I am going to do the same thing." Huey replied while kissing her hand.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Jazmine asked.

305 questions later.

"Freeman.. I am so tired.. I cannot answer anymore... besides you know everything." Jazmine replied.

"Well they were lies." Huey glared at her.

"What?" Jazmine suddenly got angry.

"Your favorite color isn't pink. Is yellow because you are afraid of the dark not Jolie so you think of yellow because it represent sunshine." Huey declared.

"God Caesar did get you emotionally disturb. I am afraid of Jolie. And my favorite color is pink because that is what I mostly wear. You know me. Ceez just wanted to disturb you cause he likes seeing you worked up when he knows that you aren't fighting for something." Jazmine replied.

"God damn Caesar." Huey whisper.

"Chill.." Jazmine was going to continue until she heard something.

They went downstairs. As Huey saw that White Shadow was sitting on the couch.

"The hell are you doing here." Huey declared.

"Hush.. Hey I cannot practice today my little brother is around.. I thought I told you." Jazmine said. Huey looked at her.

"Yeah but I just wanted to see if you were Jazmine. My work is finished. Take care." White Shadow said leaving.

Jazmine picked up her baby brother and cooed him to sleep once more.

"Practice?" Huey asked.

"Control Jolie. That's my mission. White Shadow has offer to help me. I took on his offer." Jazmine replied.

"Jazmine you don't know him." Huey said worrying.

"I know Jolie is scared of him. Every time I see him Jolie does not appear." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine.." Huey wanted to say something but right now was not a good time.

"He is not bad; I promise you. He can help me defeat her. I sometimes believe Jolie is real in my heart but my mind knows that I have a split personality.. I am actually in a psychological session. I need help." Jazmine said which made Huey's eyes widen.

"Jazmine.. I.. As long as you are ok." Huey responded. And gave her a slight peck on her cheeks.

_**Wednesday October 10 2012. **_

Huey's P.O.V

As we were sitting down in lunch. I realized Jazmine was not present. I checked instagram since she occasionally hacked into mine, I hated having an instagram. I had about 56 followers and I followed them back because they were mostly my friends, family members, and Jazmine friends as well. I even followed Kylie. I had been requested by some other people but always denied it. My instagram was Private but Jazmine was not. She would occasionally post pictures of us on our dates or studying together. She updated her instagram with the picture of Kylie and her flexing in a hoodie expressing the dance team new outfits. Warriors of Dance in the front. Class of 2013 in the back.

Then some instruments caught my attention. It actually caught everyone attention. The gang and I decided to follow and we notice other students follow the music as well.

We finally reach the auditorium. We see that there are a tons of middle school children. They seem to be having fun. I realize today is Future Freshman Transition Camp or FFTC. Where eight graders visit our high school since they do come from Middle School and this would be their next school.

My eyes caught of attention of a girl dancing in the stage with a microphone. She had a lovely voice but she was facing the drummer and singing with her. They were playing a song from a Disney channel show.. I forgot.

_Author's Note: The song is he could be the one by Hannah Montana. (Miley Cyrus.) Huey heard like fifteen seconds of it before switching the channel to his PBS news._

The band seems to be having fun and the girl turns around.

"Jazmine?" I asked out loud. Everyone is stunned. I realized that she sings next to Cairo who has a electric guitar.

She points at him singing "He could be the one." The kids become excited when Jazmine comes closer to them. She looked so happy singing up there. Kaloni was playing the also playing a electric guitar and smiling as well. She look like a teen pop star. I realized the drum player was Michelle from music department and Kylie on the electric keyboard. I get a bit irritated as she points to Cairo when she sings he could be the one.

"Huey I didn't know Jazmine can sing." Cindy said to me.

"I didn't know either." I replied.

The kids become excited as she continues to sing. Then the song ends. And another song comes on.

I know this song. It was Jazmine favorite. Kaloni took another microphone. She played Monica while Jazmine played Brandi. This is where I realized. They still hated each other. And the song sounded great because of the tension. They kept going on each other faces and people loved it. I can sense Jazmine's jealousy. Her constant rolling her eyes and sarcastic hand gestures.

Then the music teacher reaches towards the auditorium doors and kicks us out saying this a private session. But the music is still being heard. Man she has a beautiful voice. And that soft voice and high notes just sound so perfect and her hair..Wait Jazmine hair.. she has braids..

"I am digging JD new hair style man. Looking cute with them braids and what not." Hiro said. Interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah she looks great." Cindy said as well.

"You're a Lucky man." Caesar complimented.

"Yeah.. I guess." I respond.

The kids come out and they are escorted towards the Dance Department.

Kaloni comes out with a wicked smile.

Cairo and Kylie are holding Jazmine arms back. She looks fuming pissed off.

"JD you need to chill. You're going to get expelled." Kylie told her. The gang and I come closer to her.

She forcefully takes her arms back and rolls her eyes and walks away towards the bathroom.

"Huey.. You need to tell Kaloni to stop bothering your girlfriend before she gets her ass whoop. Seriously.." Cairo tells me.

"What happen in there?" Cindy questions him.

"When the kids step out. Kaloni said he is still mine; that didn't bother JD until Kaloni tripped her and she fell down the small staircase.. the teachers are never around until JD fights back that when they want to appear and JD gets into trouble... This time she put her hair in a ponytail and almost kick the shit out of Kaloni until Kylie stop her and then I step in... Kaloni is starting to get on everyone nerves but we feel bad cause Jazmine is always the one getting in trouble. You might want to check on her... she looks hurt." Cairo said leaving the gang behind and going towards the dance department.

"Good luck. Cairo and I we try but we aren't as close as you guys. So tell her we care too." Kylie said following Cairo.

I begin to walk and I realized the gang is also behind me. I look at them and they look at me.

"Uh what? She is our friend too." Ming declared.

I have to handed to her, I wasn't the only friend Jazmine had. I rolled my eyes and went into the girls bathroom and realized Jazmine washing the side of her neck. She had a huge cut. Any deeper she would have died. My eyes widen as she sucks her teeth from the displeasure of it. Cindy and Ming come closer.

"I say we jump her." Ming suggested.

"Yeah make that bitch cry." Cindy declared.

"Violence is not the solution... Even though I sound so hypocritical .. I would have had her hospitalized if Kylie didn't pop out of nowhere... I am fine just a minor cut." She said as she dab it with alcohol, curse silently, then applied some ointment and a huge bandage.

"Jazmine.. You should tell someone." Cindy suggested. Best idea I ever heard coming out of this girl mouth.

"She will bring up the past and only make me look bad. I don't need any more red in my files.." she stop talking after she realized what she said. She looks at me. I knew what to do already.

"Alright guys.. step out I need to talk to her." I sounded serious and put my scowl face on. The gang looked at me with rolling eyes or sucking their teeth out of annoyance.. they step out.

"You ok?" I examined her.

"Peachy and Clean." She claims.

"I think you should say something but you are right.. Kaloni is dirty like that.. we need a plan." I said while her eyes caught my eyes. She looked at me with wonder and bewilderment.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her. I knew exactly what to do. The love of my life was getting to hurt and I do not want the pass to come. There is only one way to do this and I need Tom and Ceez to help me uncover this bitch's profile. Kaloni will go down one way or another. I released Jazmine so she can head to the dance department. The girl is forever busy.

_**5th Period : Astrology Class. Huey, Riley, and Hiro.**_

"Man Huey. I never knew you had that shit in you." Riley declared.

"Kaloni has irritated me for the last time. What happens if she really hurts Jazmine this time. Then what? She going to get away with it again?" Huey questions them.

"Is Caesar in on the plan?" Hiro asked.

"He disagree and agree... He would do it but.. He says he rather not." Huey stated.

"Ight niggahs then let's do this. What's the time and place." Riley suggested.

"Huey.. Look you my niggah and I understand where you coming from.. but you know how Jazmine is if she finds out she will flip." Hiro said.

"Is either you're in or out." Huey declared.

"I'm in. Cause I love all my friends equally." Hiro stated.

"That's gay." Riley declared.

"But... Even though I want to do something this isn't right. And I love the plan but Jazmine would flip." Hiro suggested.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Huey suggested.

"If you are so confident go ahead. I'll do it too. But if she finds out. You are in charge of the broken pieces." Hiro stated.

"Ay Niggah shut up. Huey we got this." Riley said.

...Silence..

"I hate when you go into your fucking wisdom mode. You're right it will kill her. Fuck man. Fine. We will do nothing." Huey said.

"Ey that's some gay shit." Riley declared.

"Whatever Riley.. You out of everyone should know not to add more fuel to the fire." Huey stated.

"You know nothing of my life." Riley stammered.

"I can see it very well." Huey said. Riley glared at him.

Riley hadn't been heading towards a good path. Cindy and him were and off and on couple but it was done this time. But he was seeing Bethany and Ming on the side. Hiro settle down with his old time flame Keisha from Middle school. She was Jazmine good friend from back in the days as well. Caesar would constantly see Cindy. The gang seemed to like it that way.

A sudden outburst came from the halls and students rushed to the doors. Riley, Huey, and Hiro got to see what was going on as well. It was Jazmine and Kaloni.

Jazmine was turn around while Kaloni faced her back. They can hear the whole conversation. Jazmine had shades on and her hoodie up.

"Come on Jazmine.. show everyone how much of a freak you really are.. One little punch should have trigger that anger... you know you want to.." Kaloni taunted. Cairo and Kylie did not hold Jazmine back she was just standing there.

She started to walk away. Then Kaloni tripped her.

She fell hard against the ground. The gang, Cairo, and Kylie ran to her but she was fast that she grab Kaloni by the neck and slammed her against a locker.

"You are not a tough cookie anymore are you. I warn you in the past. You had the chance to runaway.. Not anymore." Jazmine said while tightening her grip. She took off her shades revealing her red eyes only to Kaloni.

Kaloni was turning purple. Before anyone can stop her. Jazmine let her go and back away. Kaloni was searching for her breaths while Jazmine stared at her right hand.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Jazmine yelled out of nowhere. Everyone back away a little. Except the gang(including Cairo and Kylie)

Kaloni just grab her neck and breathe in and out.

"I'm.. I'm sorry! OK? I'm sorry for having the life you never had. I'm sorry that I saw the world differently. I'm sorry that you had to act like a fake stupid ass bitch to get yourself followers. I'm sorry that you had a sucky ass life. But guess what bitch.. people suffer ten times worse than what you go through and they still move forward. Get me out of your life trust me it will do you good you dumb stupid ass cunt!" Jazmine yelled at her. Everyone literally everyone was shock.

"Stop acting like you are angel.." Kaloni was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! Damn so motherfucking irritating and shit. Bitch deal with it. You been through this before don't get beat again. Stop being such a little whining ass hoe and grow up! I am threw dealing with your shit. Back the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone you dramatic ass no good coming from you always being stupid that can't read a fucking single book ass bitch!" Jazmine declared walking away. Leaving students shocked to the bone. Mostly cheering and laughing their butts off.

The gang, Cairo, and Kylie followed Jazmine.

Huey reach out.

"Don't touch me." Jazmine said. The gang, Cairo, and Kylie stop in their tracks.

"Jazmine wait.. Wait.." Huey said. He reach her and notice her eyes. They were not green.

".. Jazmine?" Huey questioned.

"Is just the first stage.. I need to find white shadow before she gains conscious. This is good. I manage to control her... I'm sorry." Jazmine said putting her shades on and walking towards her car.

"I'll come with you." Huey said getting in her keys and starting the car.

"Eyy ya'll niggahs skipping?" Riley said.

They left the gang behind.

"I never knew good two shoes Jazmine would do such a thing... and Huey.. he has become a real niggah now." Riley complimented.

The rest of the gang, Cairo and Kylie look at him and said in unison

"Free period dumbass." The laugh together.

_**In the car. Park at an abandoned Apartment complex.**_

"I wanted you to believe that I was suffering from personality disorder but truth is.. I really cannot explain it to you.. I really am sorry if you want to break up I will let it happen." Jazmine said tearfully.

"If you continue with that break up shit we will break up so shut the fuck up." Huey said angrily.

Jazmine stood quiet.. Huey knew when to put her in her place.

He touched her hair.. "I'm serious." He said.

He decided to change the subject. "What's with the new hair? Is it a wig?" Huey asked.

"You could say that but is actually weave. As you can see my hair is longer with the addition. I had a photo shoot and my hairstylist had an emergency his wife was going through labor and well I decided to keep the braids so he can go to her." Jazmine said.

"Well the African American side of you is really showing.. not that it did before.." Huey complimented. Jazmine giggle.

"He is here." Jazmine said pointing to White Shadow who look towards the mountains.

They both step out. It was pretty windy but nice.

"You did it." White Shadow said staring away from her. He turn around and her eyes turn green again.

"Did what?" Jazmine asked.

"Gain the control. The only side effect is red eyes before she actually gains conscious but you managed to control it. If you keep that rate up you will be able to get rid of her... Can I talk to Freeman for a bit?" White Shadow complimented.

"Yeah. I'll be in the car." Jazmine stated and walk away to the passenger seat.

"So you were a bit surprise? You know the crazy eyes?" White Shadow asked.

"She is not crazy." Huey corrected.

"You're right she isn't but Jolie is. She learned how to control her. I have two options to get rid of Jolie." White Shadow stated.

"Tell me not exorcism?" Huey asked.

"No. Is either she fights her or... she goes into a coma in order for me to capture Jolie." White shadow said.

"Those are the only options?" Huey asked.

"Surprisingly yes but no. Jolie can be forgotten but still be there. However, she would fade. Jazmine good at controlling it. But I just offer these options so we can process this faster. I have to leave soon." White Shadow.

Huey looked at him but with thankful eyes. Like thanks for doing things I never knew you were for.

"You can take care of her.. unless you fuck up." White Shadow smirked making Huey famous scowl appear again. He faded away. Huey went back to the car and got in and headed towards school.

Jazmine smirked on the way back to school.

"We still have forty minutes Huey." Jazmine said seductively.

Huey smiled.

"Where?" He asked.

"Man you can never say no can you?" Jazmine laughed.

"Continue doing that shit and one of these days you won't be able to stop me." Huey smirked.

"Ooo Demanding." Jazmine giggled.

They finally park in school and go their separate ways. Until they met each other again after school.

Kaloni Whyte was suspended for three weeks so it would be quite in the school.

_**October 31.2012 Lunch Period.**_

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

Since Kaloni departure everything in the school has been quite and relaxing. Jazmine wouldn't come in with a new bruise or a new attitude and she seem calmer than usual. She was less horny as well which I tended to miss since she was practicing more of her dancing and modeling.

It was already week four and Kaloni was not back. It was quite surprising. There were rumors that she killed herself or ran away. Jazmine although she hated the girl's gut she hope that she was ok. But in reality things were a bit to quite. Bethany seemed to part away more Jazmine. They would constantly fight more than usual.

It was lunch time and this time the fighting took it to the next level.

"What you need to do is step out of my life." Bethany sneered.

"I am not stepping in it I am talking about it." Jazmine said sarcastically.

Bethany turn to her.

"This is no time for sarcasm Jazmine." Bethany said annoyed.

Caesar and I look at each other. Then back at them.

"It is when you say dumb things. I don't want to bother you I understand is your life but when I see you doing something wrong I want to warn you so you can at least stop yourself from consequences." Jazmine said worried.

"You need to back off." Bethany threatened.

"No. You need to back off. If you really do care then stop." Jazmine warned her angrily this time.

"Or what you're going to hit me." Bethany declared.

"Why would I do that? Jesus Bethany you know what. Fuck YOU." Jazmine said walking away.

"FUCK ME? FUCK YOU." Bethany yelled at her. Jazmine just flip her off and left the cafeteria.

"Beth what's going on?" Caesar asked before I could.

"Jazmine is stepping somewhere she is not suppose to be in." Bethany responded.

"She is just trying to protect you." Caesar responded.

"Then she should stop seeing Cairo." Bethany retorted.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Beth.." Caesar said.

"What you know about this too? Apparently Jazmine has being seen Cairo lately more than usual instead of worrying about my life she should stay on top of her own. Is to bad Huey. You were nice." Bethany said.

"Beth!" Caesar yelled.

"You knew about this?" I questioned Caesar.

"Is not what you think man." Caesar responded.

"You're right. My own best friend couldn't even tell me." I needed to confront Jazmine. I needed to know whether she loves me? Or plan to kill me.I walked out leaving behind the gang witnessing Bethany and Caesar yell at one another. I needed to find her.

I head towards the dance corner and see Jazmine hugging Cairo. I get really angry.

I push him off her.

"HUEY!" Jazmine yelled at me.

"What the hell Jazmine!" I yell at her.

"Is not what you think." Jazmine responded.

"Then what is it?!" I questioned her. She looked at Cairo and then back at me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I immediately lost it and my mind turn into a blur.

... Read Below...

_Author's note: Hey Hey Hey... Just did a few minor adjustments... this will be [maybe] the last update I do because I have exams starting on December_

_ 4.2014 and I will go onto study mode for all other exams. The last exam I will take is December 19.2014 I have four exams but they are all spread out so I _

_am going into study-eat-sleep mode. Seriously... I am very serious about my exams... never got below a 85.. #OverachieverSomewhat. But enough about _

_me all I wanted to say is that I will finish the story... I haven't reach writer's block yet... Thank BeeJesus (Jesus) and his G-man (God)... sorry if my religion _

_disrespected yours no harsh feelings though. :/ Thanks for all the love and support. I promise to finish this fanfiction by the end of 2014 but if I get stuck I _

_am openminded about suggestions: Here is the deal make sure to keep it at a supernatural level, it can be over the top dramatic, any other suggestions?_

_ Couples? I will check if I need the ideas :D Thanks again peeps! Koroma Lee (real name) OUT PEACE. - KC (Fanfic Name)_


End file.
